Parlez-moi de vous
by Narrow
Summary: Blaise se retrouve chez une psychomage, à devoir parler de lui, parce que son petit-ami ne le supporte plus du tout. Au fil de leurs séances, il raconte contre son gré toute leur histoire, à une psy un peu dépassée par les événements.
1. Séance 1

Parlez-moi de vous

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction publiée sur :)

Il s'agit d'une fanfic comportant plusieurs chapitres (huit pour le moment), publié une fois par semaine (sauf cas extrème), sur le couple Blaise Zabini x Théodore Nott (ou Zabnott pour les intimes !). Je suis fane de ce couple !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, je ne possède (malheureusement) rien du tout !

Vous pouvez me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimer ou détester, si certains passages sont caducs ou mal compris ! Bien évidemment, il y a des fautes, si jamais vous en trouvez, vous pouvez le signaler ! :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer !

* * *

Résumé :

Blaise se retrouve chez une psychomage, à devoir parler de lui, parce que son petit-ami ne le supporte plus du tout. Au fil de leurs séances, il raconte contre son gré toute leur histoire, à une psy un peu dépassée par les événements.

* * *

Séance 1

Blaise Zabini, riche héritier à la belle gueule, tant littéralement que métaphoriquement, avait toujours aimé parler de lui – il était prétentieux et fier de nature, sans compter qu'il avait un culot et un sans-gêne qui irritait tout le monde (même sa propre mère !).

Il adorait parler de lui, et ramener les conversations autour de sa petite personne, quelle qu'elle soit, et le pire, c'était qu'il le savait pertinemment, mais ne s'en privait pas le moins du monde.

Il était fils unique. C'était en partie une excuse. L'autre partie, c'était celle où il pleurait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de père. Et puis quand on voyait sa mère, généralement, on comprenait de suite Blaise. Du moins, c'était ce que Théo lui avait dit, un jour, quand il l'avait rencontrée.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, en ce magnifique trois février, il aurait donné ses millions, sa beauté et tout ce qu'il possédait pour ne pas parler de lui.

Il était allongé sur une banquette qu'il trouvait très inconfortable, une femme était assise sur un canapé, sirotant un thé silencieusement – Blaise sourit malgré lui, lui qui se foutait toujours de la tronche de Théo quand il en buvait. _C'est bien une boisson de gonzesse_ , ricana-t-il.

Il arrêta bien vite de rire, quand la femme avait tourné ses yeux perçant vers lui, et d'une voix détachée, lui avait dit :

-Monsieur Zabini, parlez-moi de vous.

Blaise avait gardé un silence de plomb, repensant aux raisons qui l'avaient mené ici. En fait, à celui qui l'avait forcé à venir ici, le menaçant de prendre des sanctions irrémédiables s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude avec lui. Théo. Son mec. _Enfin, peut-être plus pour très longtemps_ , songea-t-il avec tristesse.

Oui. Un mec avait trouvé quelque chose de bien en lui. Leur parcours avait été un peu chaotique, surtout quand Blaise se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, pourtant, il avait résisté à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme connerie.

Il avait atteint le point de rupture récemment. Il y a un mois. Il avait été clair : _soit tu vois un psy et tu règles tes problèmes, soit je renonce_. Bon, dis comme ça, ça semblait excessivement disproportionné, et sur le coup Blaise l'avait vu comme ça. Mais après deux semaines passées sans en reparler, Blaise avait pris conscience du genre de connard qu'il était avec son mec.

Jaloux, possessif, violent dans ses propos – il n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur lui, parce que Théo était le genre de mec qui savait se défendre, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Il aimait vivre dangereusement, Blaise Zabini.

Il en était venu à se demander comment et pourquoi Théo était encore avec lui. Pourquoi il lui disait qu'il l'aimait tous les soirs, alors que lui n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire ce genre de chose. Pourquoi il l'embrassait avec autant de douceur, alors que lui le prenait sauvagement dès qu'il en avait envie sans même lui demander son avis – Blaise savait de toute façon que Théo ne lui résistait jamais très longtemps.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce modèle de stabilité émotionnelle, de douceur et de pondération, de rationalité et de calme olympien, pouvait bien trouver dans un mec aussi instable et brusque que lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il lui trouvait, depuis qu'ils étaient amis, et à présent qu'ils

"étaient ensemble".

Dernièrement, il n'avait plus aussi bien supporté sa jalousie et sa possessivité – Blaise n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête soudainement non plus. Il l'avait envoyé ici. Pour parler. De lui.

-Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai été gâté par la nature, malheureusement, on tient ma laisse.

La femme leva un sourcil perplexe, encourageant son patient à continuer sur sa lancée, avec une main. Blaise regarda la plume à papote noter dans le calepin qui voletait au-dessus de l'épaule de la psychomage avec une sorte d'appréhension angoissée. Il ne se confiait à personne – et surtout pas à Théo, d'où la raison de sa présence ici.

-Parmi tous les sujets possibles, vous avez décidé de me parler de votre engin, et de la "laisse" que vous avez au cou. Vous voulez m'en dire plus ? Encouragea la femme avec un air confiant.

Blaise hésitait grandement à parler, parce que cette laisse il l'avait désirée, dans le fond. Même s'il disait le contraire.

-Faut que je vous raconte le début de l'histoire, sinon vous allez rien comprendre, soupira Blaise en regardant le plafond, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. C'était dans le Poudlard Express, quand j'allais à Poudlard pour la première fois...

* * *

Je regardais le paysage défiler avec un air agacé. J'étais encore sous le coup de la crise de nerfs que j'avais fait sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, parce que ma grognasse de mère avait ramené son connard de fiancé, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché en vantant les mérites de son petit fiston parfait. Elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à m'embrasser, ce qui m'avait pas mal énervé. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour se donner bon genre devant son connard de fiancé.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit, un mec de mon âge était entré. Il avait balayé l'endroit d'un regard blasé, avec ses grands yeux bleus perçants, avant de s'installer en face de moi. Il était plutôt petit, frêle, les cheveux brun chocolat en bataille, dont quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux.

-Fais comme chez toi, reprochais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il me regarda avec un air neutre, avant qu'un immense sourire n'étirent ses lèvres, que ses yeux ne se mettent à avoir cette petite lueur taquine et joueuse qui me surprit grandement :

-Si c'était comme chez moi, tu serais en train de me proposer à manger, dit-il avec un ton de reproche évident.

Je me retint de lui faire passer l'envie de se ficher de moi de justesse, la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte, et une dame nous proposa de prendre des friandises. À nous deux, on entama bien le chariot, puis il était revenu complètement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mangeant ses dragées surprises sans donner l'impression de sentir le goût de ceux-ci. J'ai toujours détesté les Dragées surprises, je préfère de loin des FizWizBiz.

Une heure s'écoula, sans que ni lui ni moi ne fasse le moindre effort pour paraître sociable l'un envers l'autre. Faut dire que quand je me lève du mauvais pied, j'ai tendance à pas trop parler. Et quand je parle, ça attire souvent les ennuis.

À un moment, on entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, et un blondinet à l'air contrarié s'installa à côté du brun, et se servit généreusement dans son sachet. Le brun ne sembla pas réagir plus que ça. -C'est bon, tu t'es pris ton râteau ? Fit le brun en tournant son regard agacé vers le blond.

-La ferme, cingla-t-il avec une voix rauque, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au mur derrière moi.

Je vis le brun avoir un sourire carnassier, ce qui me fit sourire aussi. Je n'étais pas du genre à avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, ou à me préoccupé des autres. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ?

Après un quart d'heure silencieux, le blond sembla enfin m'accorder un regard. J'étais irrité de ça. Parce que ce connard ne savait sans doute pas à qui il avait à faire ! Sinon il aurait fait les mièvreries habituelles qu'on me réservait.

-T'as un problème ? Demandais-je après dix secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. -Heureusement que je t'ai dit "un compartiment vide", siffla le blond en donnant un coup dans le bras du brun, qui le lui rendit avec une force insoupçonnée.

-Connard ! Fit-il en se frottant le bras douloureusement. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse ! -Quelle tête d'hippogriffe mal léché...

-Non, tu crois ? Je fis un peu trop sèchement.

Il me regarda avec un air un peu surpris, je m'attendais à une réaction , vu le coup qu'il avait renvoyé au blond. Pourtant, rien ne dérapa. Pour dire qu'il m'avait même apaiser en une seconde, avec son sourire doux et désolé. J'étais scié de la facilité avec laquelle il avait la chose.

Après ça, il me proposa une chocogrenouille, parce qu'il avait vu que je les avait dévoré, et que lui, il ne les avait prise que pour le blond. Il détestait ça.

Je me les étaient tout enfilées, on s'était sourit, on avait un peu parlé, et ce fût à ce moment précis que tout dérapa complètement.

Ouais. Parce que moi, Blaise Zabini, onze ans et demi, capricieux, caractériel, jaloux et possessif, je venais de rencontre la seule personne au monde qui pouvait rivaliser avec moi question caractère borné. La seule personne au monde qui serait capable de me faire souffrir avec une seule phrase. J'étais là, en face de l'Amour de ma vie, ne me doutant pas le moins du monde que dans quelques années, j'allais laisser ce gars frêle et apparemment sans aucune force de caractère, me marcher dessus comme on marche sur un tapis.

Si on m'avait dit ça, à cet instant, que moi, le grand Blaise Zabini, j'allais succomber à l'avorton qu'était Théodore Nott, et qui me faisait face, j'aurais éclaté de rire. On ne soumet jamais un Zabini si facilement.

* * *

-Je ne vois pas vraiment le lien avec le début de notre conversation, dit la femme en ajoutant de l'eau dans sa tasse.

Blaise l'observa avec un air pensif, songeant à Théo, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours en boire aussi. Au début, ça l'avait doucement fait rire. Le thé était une boisson de fille. Mais Théo, dans son flegme habituel, et par non-envie de se lancer dans un débat perdu d'avance, avait juste haussé les épaules en déclarant qu'il avait sans doute dû se tromper de sexe, à un moment, dans sa vie. Blaise avait été perplexe.

-Monsieur Zabini ?

-Euh, oui. Laissez-moi y venir. C'est compliqué comme histoire. Je disais quoi moi déjà ? Ah oui, du coup, on arrivait à Poudlard, tout ça, et là, on s'était retrouvé dans la même maison, dans la même classe, dans la même piaule... Mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

Je regardais alternativement les quatre mecs avec qui j'allais passer l'année. Il y a avait le blondinet du train – _Draco Mafloy_ , qu'il avait dit en me tendant la main, je l'avais serré trop fort, histoire de bien faire passer le message.

Puis il y avait le brun, Théo (parce qu'entre-temps, il m'avait donné son prénom).Il déballait ses affaires dans le lit à côté du mien, sans accorder la moindre importance aux autres. Draco se moquait un peu de lui, parce qu'il rangeait tout bien là où il fallait, et que ses poils se hérissaient dès qu'un livre n'était pas bien droit. Moi je trouvais ça marrant aussi. Ce n'était pas moi, le bordélique notoire, que ça allait piquer de faire pareil...

Et puis les deux autres lits étaient occupés par deux imbéciles aux airs abrutis. Bon, au moins, comme ils n'avaient pas l'air supérieurement intelligent, ça me laissait la place pour instaurer mes petites règles.

Le blond et les deux gorilles étaient partis dans la Salle Commune, Théo continuait son rangement méticuleux, semblant ne pas faire attention à moi. Je l'observais avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu ne défais pas tes affaires ? Finit-il par demander, une fois son rituel terminé.

-Si, j'avais fait avec un grand sourire. J'attendais qu'ils se cassent pour sortir mes pornos.

Je m'attendais à le voir s'outrer, ou rougir de gêne, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un petit air détaché.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me croyait pas, aussi avais-je sortis lesdits pornos de ma malle. Une dizaine de revues, où des filles à poils posaient dans des positions suggestives, que je lui montrais avec un sourire goguenard.

Il prit un magazine et le feuilleta négligemment, sans avoir la moindre réaction notable. Il me la rendit avec une sorte de sourire moqueur :

-C'est pas vraiment mon tripe, avait-il ajouté.

-Ah, c'est plus les mecs ton tripe ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un air détaché :

-Je suis pas attiré par quoique ce soit, homme ou femme, dit-il posément. Je préfère les livres.

-On ne baise pas avec un livre.

-Dixit le mec aux magazines pornos dans les mains.

Touché.

J'avais eut un sourire amusé, puis j'avais mis mes magazines dans le compartiment secret de ma malle, lui indiquant que s'il voulait se faire plaisir, il n'avait qu'à se servir. Il avait juste hoché la tête, avant de frôler la crise de nerfs en me voyant sortir mes affaires, et les jeter négligemment sur mon lit, afin de les "ranger". Moi, j'avais doucement rit.

* * *

-On me dit souvent que j'étais précoce, s'amusa Blaise en voyant la psy avec un air atterré. Mais vous allez comprendre... La femme hocha la tête, un peu perplexe, alors que Blaise continuait son récit, le sentiment absolument grisant d'avoir encore une fois gêné quelqu'un. Il adorait ça. Théo ne le laissait plus réellement faire depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de le rendre présentable en société... -Donc on disait quoi ? Ah oui... On était dans la même chambre, le lit juste côte à côte – ça va avoir son intérêt après, vous n'inquiétez pas. Du coup, les cours ont commencé. Comme c'était de notoriété publique que j'étais un beau-gosse charmeur, j'avais des copains partout. Des filles aussi, mais elles c'étaient pour les peloter dans les couloirs...

Je regardais Théo passer dans les allées de la bibliothèque, les yeux rivés sur son bouquin. Personnellement, j'avais les mains sur les seins d'une troisième année aventureuse – pouvait-on parler de cougar à son âge ? Bon bref, dans le fond, je m'en foutais. Il alla s'installer à une table, non loin de la sang-de-bourbe de Granger, qui avait tendance à m'irriter les oreilles alors qu'on était à peine en novembre. J'avais laissé la fille en plan, elle n'avait pas eut l'air franchement satisfaite, mais je m'en foutais royalement, parce que ça faisait partie de mon caractère.

-T'as réussi à avoir une blonde de troisième année dans la bibliothèque, mais tu viens pour m'embêter ? Dit-il sans lever le nez de son livre, une fois que je fût assis en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je voulais juste vérifier si ses seins étaient aussi moelleux que ce que disait Adrian Pucey.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, j'affichais un grand sourire crâneur. Ce n'était pas rien non plus de traîner avec Adrian. Mais lui se contenta d'une moue, avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Je l'observais avec un air un peu supérieur – lui, il était fondu dans la masse des autres, et ne faisait rien pour se démarquer. Pas même traîner avec Draco.

Il m'avait dit, un jour, quand on mangeait un truc sans goût, qu'il avait passé l'été chez lui. Comprenez bien, Draco en avait fait son petit jouet, après un énième caprice d'enfant pourris gâté. Et à présent qu'il avait plein de gens autour de lui – Vincent, Grégory, Pansy, Daphnée, Tracey et les autres, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de Théo. Il avait dit que ça lui allait, que de toute façon, il était un solitaire dans l'âme, et que n'importe quel cours d'histoire de la magie était plus passionnant que Draco. J'avais rigolé malgré moi.

-Et sinon, t'as pensé à te faire des potes ?

Il leva ses yeux vers moi avec surprise :

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Chépa. Leur prendre leurs revues cochonnes.

Il avait haussé les épaules en retournant dans son bouquin :

-Un gros imbécile me fournit déjà gratuitement, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Et là, à cet instant, je n'avais pas réellement compris le filigrane. Non, pas du tout. J'avais bien mis des années à le comprendre d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'épanches sur ses sentiments.

J'avais pas compris un seul instant ce que ça voulait dire, parce que j'étais jeune et con. Parce que ça ne m'était pas venu à l'idée qu'il avait pu être blessé de l'abandon de Draco. Parce qu'il avait souri, parce qu'il avait plaisanté, parce que j'avais rigolé. Mais pour lui, ses quelques phrases, c'était beaucoup. Admettre qu'il avait un lien avec quelqu'un – c'est vrai qu'on faisait plus classe que des revues pornos dans une malle, mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

* * *

-... Donc, vous et votre ami, vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter à cause de revues pornographiques, alors que vous aviez onze ans ? Récapitula la psy avec un air perplexe.

-Bien sur que non ! S'outra Blaise. Vous me prenez pour quoi, exactement ? J'étais hétéro, et puceau aussi. Enfin ça, c'était régler un mois après. Avec la blonde de troisième année, dans les toi–

-Merci de vous passer des détails du genre, coupa-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas bien.

-C'est pour ça que je vous raconte tout depuis le début, reprocha Blaise en la fusillant du regard. En gros, là, à cet instant, je savais rien de sa vie avant Poudlard, hormis qu'il avait passé les vacances à jouer les petit toutou de compagnie pour Malfoy. Mais ses quelques phrases qu'il avait ditent, et que j'avais pas vraiment comprises, c'était sa première déclaration.

-D'amour ?

-Mais non ! Vous suivez rien ma parole ! D'amitié. Cet empoté n'avait pas d'ami, d'accord ? Parce que Malfoy fils, c'était son premier et seul véritable ami, qui l'avait laissé tomber pour devenir le super pote de Potter – et ça débouche sur une toute autre histoire, d'ailleurs. Comme il s'est fait remballé, Théo a pensé qu'il reviendrait vers lui, mais Draco est resté avec Greg et Vince. Les deux gorilles avec qui on partageait la chambre. … Bon, ça ne se voyait franchement pas qu'il était déprimé à ce point, le petit Théo. Forcément, il n'avait pas d'ami pour se confier sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'ami !

-Monsieur Zabini, trancha la femme avec un soupir las. Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à la première affaire ? Pourquoi être autant obsédé par le sexe ? Je veux dire, même pour un homme de 28 ans, vous en parlez beaucoup ! Et votre histoire là, elle se passe quand vous aviez onze ans !

-Ne mettez pas les hippogriffes avant la charrette, grommela Blaise. Ça va venir. Mais reprenons, où j'en étais moi, déjà ? Ah oui... Du coup, tout se passe normalement, il a toujours pas de pote, il déprime à mort parce que Draco l'ignore, je vois rien, et de toute façon, je m'en tape royalement, la seule chose que je veux c'est me taper une brune de quatrième année avec des obus comme ça... Ce qui nous amène à mon anniversaire. Le 12 juillet, pour être précis...

* * *

" _Rdv le 15 chez moi, ma mère se casse en Italie avec son nouveau mari, du coup, j'ai le champ libre pour ma fête d'anniversaire. Ramène une bouteille ou deux."_

Je relus les quelques lignes qui s'étalaient sur le parchemin que j'allais envoyer à ses "amis".

Je rajoutais mon adresse, et un plan, on savait jamais, c'était un peu perdu dans une montagne chez moi. Quoiqu'on pouvait difficilement rater l'endroit, sauf si on était moldu.

Dans celui que j'avais écrit pour l'expédier chez les Malfoy, j'avais eut envie de rajouter une photo cochonne, juste pour déconner. Draco et moi nous étions découvert une passion commune, courant mars, et depuis, je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi con que ça, finalement. J'avais décidé de l'inviter, en espérant que Théo viendrait avec lui.

Ça ferait suspect que je l'invite – parce que notre amitié était un secret bien gardé quand même. Tout le monde pensait que je lui faisais l'honneur de ma présence contre ses notes de cours. Mais quel genre de décérébrer peut bien penser ça de moi, le Grand Blaise Zabini ? Comme si j'avais besoin d'un assistant ! Enfin bref, ça m'arrangeait bien, dans un sens, comme ça, on me fichait la paix quand j'étais avec lui.

J'allais ouvrir la porte pour la troisième fois en dix minutes – quelle idée aussi, ils ne pouvaient pas pendre une cheminée, comme tout le monde ? Mais mon humeur se radoucit tout de suite, parce que je vis des grands yeux bleu océan, et un léger sourire, sur le visage de Théo.

Draco était déjà entré, en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, Théo s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me tendit deux bouteilles de Firewhiskey. Il avait l'air en forme, c'était déjà ça. On s'était pas vraiment écrit depuis le début des vacances, Malfoy trouverait ça suspect, sans doute. Mais ça avait l'air de lui aller aussi, visiblement.

-La guigne, fit Draco à Pansy quand on passait à leur hauteur, le blond fusillant Théo du regard, et Pansy ricanant avec méchanceté.

Par la suite, j'avais appris de la bouche de Théo que Narcissa, la mère de Draco, avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il emmène Théo avec – ça avait pas eut l'air de trop lui plaire, d'ailleurs.

La soirée avait passé à une allure folle, j'avais pris un verre avec un peu tout le monde, hormis Théo, lui, il avait disparu de la surface de la terre, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, j'avais l'habitude qu'il fasse ça.

(Quelques années plus tard, il m'avait dit qu'en fait, il était rentré chez lui, comme il l'avait convenu avec Draco, avec l'excuse qu'il se sentait mal pour Narcissa. J'avais eut les nerfs à vif quand il m'avait raconté ça).

J'avais réussi à couché avec trois filles de troisième année – séparément, j'avais pas encore envisagé un plan à plusieurs à cette innocente époque. J'étais content de moi, mais j'avais une partie de moi qui avait très envie de partager ça. Et pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Théo. Avec lui, je pouvais tout dire, il ne jugeait pas mon comportement. Bon, parfois, il me traitait de dépravé, mais son sourire était rassurant.

C'était un jeu, sans doute. J'avais jeté les midinettes dehors sans ménagement, j'avais vraiment envie que ce crétin de Nott soit là pour entendre que je m'étais fait les trois en moins d'une soirée. Mais il n'était pas là. Et ça me rendait fou de rage.

* * *

À la vue de la tête de sa psy, Blaise pouvait dire qu'il avait quand même bien fait de tomber sur Théo. Lui, ça le dérangeait pas d'entendre ses trucs-là. Il avait eut une vie avant lui, surtout à cause de lui en fait, et ça, parfois, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Alors il lui avait passé ses moments d'égarement pré-relation.

-Attendez, c'est que le début de mes débuts, susurra Blaise avec un air satisfait.

La psy devint un peu plus blanc, se demandant soudainement si elle ne faisait pas mieux d'interner son patient à cause de son obsession pour le sexe – mais elle se ravisa.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas important, soupira Blaise, j'ai Théo. Il me laisse disposer de lui quand je veux, et dans toutes les positions. J'en étais où moi ? Ah oui... Donc premier anniversaire "avec" Théo, comme il était parti, j'ai dû le voir dix minutes même pas. J'avais passé l'été à draguer de la midinette en vacances, la vieille était restée en Italie jusque fin août, j'avais la maison et la paix.

-... Votre mère vous a laissé seul chez vous, à onze ans, pendant presque deux mois ? S'étonna la psy.

-Oh croyez moi, elle était mieux loin de mes oreilles, cette vieille peau de vache, fit Blaise avec un regard vague. Elle me manquait pas du tout, mais je me sentais un peu con, parce que j'avais bien envie de raconter mes baises à Théo. Lui il ne m'écrivait pas non plus, du coup ça m'énervait encore plus. Et puis, quand la rentrée est arrivée, tout est redevenu normal entre nous. On passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, ce crétin et moi, au point que les gens commençaient à soupçonner que ce n'était peut-être pas que pour ses notes que je traînais avec lui...

* * *

Je venais à peine de m'asseoir à la table de la Grande Salle que tout le petit groupe se tut. Ils me lançaient des regards bizarrement étranges, comme depuis le début de l'année, bien que ça commençait à être de plus en plus insistant.

-Un problème ? Fis-je avec un ton assez froid.

-Rien, fit froidement Pansy, on trouve que tu passes pas mal de temps avec Nott, ses derniers temps. Ah. Ouais. Je venais de comprendre. Fallait aussi dire que Pansy, elle l'aimait pas du tout Théo. Elle passait son temps à le rabaisser, et à encourager Draco dans ses râleries agaçantes à propos de ceci ou cela, que Théo avait dit ou fait. Moi ça me gavait juste.

-Et alors ? Je fis avec un sourire carnassier. Si t'étais aussi intelligente, je te baiserais pour avoir tes notes.

Je vis tout le monde devenir un peu blanc, stopper tout ce qu'ils faisaient, pour me lancer des regards ahuris :

-Pardon ? Fis Draco, dans un état second.

-Oh, c'est bon, faites pas vos mijaurées, dis-je en mangeant avec appétit. Tout le monde sait que j'ai un problème avec le sexe ! Si ça peut te rassurer, tu dois bien avoir un trou agréable, au défaut d'être jolie.

Pansy sembla furieuse, elle se leva et parti en se retenant de fondre en larmes. Personnellement, je me trouvais très honnête. Ou non, j'avais même enjolivé la situation. J'étais trop bon, parfois, Salazar que ça me perdrait.

-T'es dur quand même, dit Grégory.

-Elle l'a cherché. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre que je fasse de la lèche à Nott, hein ?

-Que tu le lèches justement, siffla Draco avec un rictus contrarié. Ma parole, mais comment tu peux coucher avec ça ?

Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que je me remette les idées en place. Ouais, quand même, ça prêtait à confusion.

-Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi toi ? Je fis, très énervé. Je suis pas gay ! Et je le serais jamais ! (C'est sans doute à ce moment-là que Salazar avait crû drôle de jouer un sale tour pourris dont il avait le secret).

-C'est toi qui l'as sous-entendu, pas moi !

-N'importe quoi ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de meufs à mes pieds !

Je vis Théo s'installer à côté de Draco, qui lui lança un regard perplexe. Théo se demanda de quoi on pouvait bien parler, j'avais rapidement expliqué, persuadé dans le fin fond de moi-même que de toute façon, c'était impensable. Salazar maudit sois-tu.

-... Vous êtes sérieux les mecs ? Fit-il avec un air blasé. Avec tous les pornos hétéros qu'il a dans sa malle, vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai une chance ?

Personne n'avait réellement noté la chose, et Théo ne me l'avait jamais vraiment confirmé, mais à cet instant précis, il était vraiment sincère. Le cœur brisé et l'âme lourde de devoir dire ça haut et fort, mais il était sincère. Il pensait vraiment qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à mes mag hétéros. Fort heureusement, personne ne releva la chose. Qui aurait pu ? Comme s'il avait la moindre chance, effectivement, de me plaire !

-Donc t'avoue que tu fais juste ça pour piquer ses notes ? Fit négligemment Draco.

-Ben oui ! Tu crois quoi toi ? Que je fais ça pour le plaisir, peut-être ? Blaise Zabini s'amuse pas à traîner avec des asociaux juste pour le fun ! Non mais vous m'avez vu ou quoi les gars ? Je donne pas dans les œuvres sociales, moi ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si–

D'un coup, je m'étais figé tout seul. Parce qu'il s'était levé, me jaugeant avec froideur et colère :

-Moi non plus je donne pas dans les œuvres sociales, dit-il trop calmement, avant de partir de la Grande Salle sous les rires gras du groupe.

Moi, je me sentais nul et con. Je venais de l'humilier en public, et je me sentais mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Pansy ça ne m'avait rien fait ? Ça, c'était la question que j'aurais dû me poser. À la place, je m'étais demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi de la sorte. C'est vrai quoi, on le savait tous les deux que c'était notre couverture. D'habitude, on en rigolait. Pourquoi d'un coup il se fâchait ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était vrai non plus.

Au bout de quelques jours de guerre froide, de regards qui me tuait sur place, et d'ignorance notoire le reste du temps, j'avais décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler. Je comptais pas tellement m'excuser, bien que ce stratagème marchait du tonnerre de Merlin avec tout le monde – bien évidemment qu'elles n'étaient jamais sincères, mes excuses ! J'avais pas envie de lui faire ça à lui. Il était hors de question que je perde le seul mec qui me jugeait pas, et pouvait entendre les pires trucs que j'avais a raconter simplement en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Puis, en fin de compte, je l'aimais, le petit Théo – même si on déconnait pas comme avec d'autres, je m'ennuyais pas avec lui.

-Dégage de là, dit-il en me voyant arriver de loin.

-C'est bon là, ça fait une semaine que tu me sors ton cirque à deux noises, fis-je avec un ton de reproche. Tu me gaves.

-Toi aussi tu me gaves. Dégage.

-Nan.

Je m'installais en face de lui, lui, il me fusillait d'un regard noir. Il m'en voulait vraiment, on dirait. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas vrai, ce que j'avais dit.

-Tu veux que je fasse semblant de te faire des excuses ?

-Je veux que tu te casses réellement.

Son ton était froid, dur, sans appel. J'avais vraiment l'impression de l'avoir blessé dans son propre ego. Enfin je voyais un trait de caractère – j'en aurais été fier si ça ne m'avait pas autant gavé.

-Va t-en Blaise, souffla-t-il lassement, le regard perdu dans la vague. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me parle, si je suis aussi gavant que ça. Si c'est autant une corvée de me parler.

-C'est ça ton problème ? On dirait une gonzesse.

Il me regarda avec un air un peu étrange, que j'avais jamais réussi à interpréter correctement – il me lançait ça de temps à autre, généralement soit on copulait comme des bêtes parce que je disais ce qu'il fallait, soit je me retrouvait à pioncer sur le canapé pendant une semaine. Pire qu'une fille.

-Pas le genre de tes pornos, dit-il en se levant.

Je le suivis, j'avais envie qu'on soit vraiment seul – quel con avait autorisé l'accès de la Salle Commune à tous les Serpentards au fait ? Bon bref, on était allé dans le Parc. Il caillait en ce mois de mars, personne n'osait mettre le nez dehors, ce qui nous arrangait bien.

-Tu te rends quand même compte que tu m'as humilié publiquement ? Fit-il avec un air féroce, une fois à bonne distance du château.

-... Ça fait parti de notre couverture non ? Fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ça avait eut l'air de le conforter dans sa colère. Sa haine, presque. Il avait l'air de me haïr par tous les pores de sa peau, et moi, imbécile, je m'enfonçais. J'avais réellement eut peur de le perdre, à cet instant. C'était impensable, comme essayer de vivre sans respirer. J'aurais dû me méfier à ce moment-là aussi.

-Ouais, justement, fit-il avec un regard sombre. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de couverture pour être ami avec les autres. C'est quoi ton problème Zabini ? Que je ne sois pas comme Malfoy et sa bande ? Que je ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge ? Ou que je me contre-fiche totalement de mon image ? À moins que ce soit tout ça à la fois.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je m'emportai, il se figea.

C'est vrai qu'il m'avait énervé, à penser ça. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Il voyait donc pas qu'il avait une place particulière ? Jamais je me serais prit la tête à tenter de me faire pardonner pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Je m'étais pas excusé d'avoir traité Pansy de laideron.

-Tu crois quoi, espèce de couillon ! Continuais-je après une seconde de flottement. Que je m'amuse à passer du temps avec toi parce que je me fais chier avec toi ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Alors assume ! S'emporta-t-il à son tour, et ce fut au mien de me figer. Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de passer pour le bouffon de service ?! Tout le monde pense que tu me baises pour avoir mes notes, et que je fasse tes devoirs quand tu me suces la queue ! Tu crois que je passe pour quoi, moi ?! Alors t'es bien gentil, mais je ne compte pas me laisser humilier de la sorte encore longtemps ! Tu veux qu'on soit pote, tu laisses tomber la couverture !

Je le toisai avec interdiction – ouais j'avais entendu ça dans un couloir, mais franchement, qui pouvait prendre ça au sérieux ? Moi, Blaise Zabini, en train de baiser un mec ! Faut pas pousser Merlin quand même !

-Tu me gaves, soufflais-je. Dès que tout le monde saura qu'on est pote, ça va se terminer. Je veux pas que ça se finisse. Un petit temps s'écoula, dans le froid et le silence, alors que Théo ne semblait pas démordre.

-Quoi qui se finisse ?

-La satisfaction de savoir que je t'aurais pour moi tout seul, dis-je avec aplomb, sans savoir la portée réelle de ce que ça avait.

En fait, à ce moment-là, tout était déjà perdu ; quelques années plus tard, j'étais à ses pieds, à ramper comme un véracrasse qu'il pouvait écrabouiller si l'envie lui en prenait – mais c'est une autre partie de l'histoire. Non, à ce moment-là, je pensais au fait que s'il se mettait à devenir ouvertement mon ami, tout le monde allait lui sauter dessus, et s'en serait finit de notre amitié. Ce qui me faisait bien chier quand même.

-Q-Quoi ? Fit-il sourdement, sous le choc de ce que je venais de dire. Bon, j'avoue, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un mec de ma classe avouait qu'il avait besoin d'un moment au calme avec quelqu'un de précis. Mais bon, en même temps, il devait s'en douter aussi, non ? Il avait l'air tellement surpris... Comme s'il pensait que je le détestais à mort jusqu'à maintenant... J'étais gêné, un peu, aussi, j'avoue. C'était paraître faible devant lui.

-C'est juste que les autres vont se jeter sur toi, dès qu'ils sauront que t'es pas si nul que t'en a l'air... (merci Blaise, très profond comme compliment, siffla-t-il), et du coup, tu te feras d'autres potes, et tu finiras par m'oublier.

Il garda un silence religieux pendant dix bonnes secondes, durant lesquels je m'étais rendu compte que je venais juste de dire, pour la première fois de ma vie, à quelqu'un que j'avais besoin de sa présence à mes côtés.

Oui bon dis comme ça, ça fait suspect, vous le voyez bien qu'on va finir par baiser comme des bêtes, mais à l'époque, c'était pas le but. Je voulais juste avoir mon confident personnel. Comme un jouet.

Il se mit à rire :

-T'es con, ma parole que t'es con ! Tu crois quoi toi ? Que je suis une pauvre petite chose qui ne sait pas se défendre ? Les autres, je les aime pas maintenant, et je les aimerais pas demain non plus. Que ta majesté soit avec ou contre moi.

-... ah. Bon ben tout va bien alors.

-Non ça va pas, reprit-il avec un air contrarié. Tu m'as humilié devant les autres. Je vais pas te pardonner ça comme ça.

-Tu veux que je fasse semblant de faire des excuses ? Aller, on y croira pas tous les deux.

-Non, j'en veux pas de tes excuses pourries ! Je veux que tu assumes d'être mon ami.

-Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

-Commence par faire mon devoir de potion pour demain, fit-il avec un sourire narquois. Et je te pardonne si j'ai une bonne note.

J'avais hoché la tête avec un sourire ; il ne perdait pas le nord déjà, c'était un truc que j'appréciais. Et puis il me souriait aussi. Une espèce de sourire complice, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je m'étais senti libérer d'un poids...

Tout me semblait être devenu rose à paillettes dorées, alors qu'on remontait vers le château, ma main passa négligemment sur ses épaules, il avait eut l'air satisfait. J'aurais bien mis un panneau "Propriété de Blaise Zabini", mais au vu des rumeurs qui allaient bon train, j'avais chassé ça de ma tête...

* * *

-Vous êtes trop bavard, fit la psy en fermant son calepin. Ça fait deux heures que vous parlez, et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma première question.

-C'est dans la suite de l'histoire, fit Blaise avec un air outré. Un peu de mise en scène, ça fait pas de mal !

-Préparez l'acte 2 pour la semaine prochaine, dans ce cas, fit-elle avec exaspération. Et raccourcissez grandement ! Sinon dans dix ans, on y sera encore !

-... Vous allez rien comprendre à l'état actuel des choses si je ne vous raconte pas le début ! Et si je vous donne la fin avant le début, y a plus de suspens ! Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ?

-Ca fait deux heures que je vous écoute, monsieur Zabini, fit la psy avec un air las. J'ai d'autres patients qui ont tout autant de problèmes que vous, alors déposer les honoraires à ma secrétaire en partant, et profiter de la semaine pour raccourcir !

Blaise prit sa cape avec un air contrarié – l'histoire était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça, sans compter qu'il avait juste raconter la partie simple pour l'instant.

 _On peut pas raccourcir aussi facilement sans oublier le plus important_ , songea-t-il, morose, en sortant dans le froid mordant pour retrouver le café où il prenait ses aises, et où Théo devait l'attendre de pied ferme.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Le premier chapitre est finit ! Je me mets au travail pour le suivant dès maintenant ! A la semaine prochaine pour la Séance 2 !


	2. Séance 2

Hello à tous !

Merci à celles/ceux qui suivent, et aux rewieuses/eurs qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire !

Je vous laisse la Séance 2 à lire cette semaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Séance 2**

Blaise Zabini regarda sa montre, sa jambe bougeant nerveusement sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il maudissait sa psy, qu'il attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes, assit sur la couchette.

Il était déjà de très mauvaise humeur depuis la veille au soir. Théo avait eut l'idée de passer la soirée chez Seamus Finnigan, parce qu'il était seul depuis une semaine, comme Dean était parti pour une mission à l'autre bout de la planète. Blaise avait fait son gros jaloux, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait sans lui, et en plus chez un mec seul. Théo n'avait pas supporté ses insinuations – comme s'il était du genre à aller voir ailleurs, qui plus était avec un mec casé ! Ça avait finit par une grosse dispute, l'un ne supportant pas de le savoir seul avec un autre, et l'autre ne supportant pas sa jalousie mal placée. Théo avait passé la nuit chez Seamus. Blaise ne l'avait pas encore vu de la journée, et il n'était pas tranquille quand il n'avait pas son Théo le matin. Salazar seul savait ce qu'il fichait chez Finnigan. Si ça se trouvait, il avait craqué, et il l'avait trompé. Blaise ne supporterait pas ça.  
-Excusez-moi, fit la psy en s'installant sur son canapé, ma fille est malade, et la nounou était en retard.  
Blaise ne répondit que par un grognement vague, il voulait retrouver Théo, et l'enfermer dans leur cave à tout jamais pour lui faire passer l'envie de coucher chez un autre.

En plus Finnigan était du genre tactile et sans-gêne – ce qui était pour beaucoup dans le fait que Blaise le détestait – et Théo n'avait jamais rien dit pour qu'il arrête. Pour sa défense, Seamus n'avait eut de geste déplacé ou à caractère sexuel, mais pour Blaise ça revenait au même de toute façon. On ne touchait pas à son Théo. Pas même pour lui dire bonjour.  
-Vous avez raccourci l'acte deux ? Fit-elle en préparant sa plume à papote.  
-C'est moi qui vous paie à ce que je sache, fit Blaise avec sa mauvaise humeur débordante de tous les pores de sa peau. Or je vous paie pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire, alors si je veux prendre mon temps pour vous raconter ma vie, bien c'est mon droit. Calez-vous bien, fermez les yeux, et imaginez que je vous fais la lecture d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose !  
La psy hocha la tête, la plume nota, la femme prit une bonne tasse de thé et se mit à l'aise dans son fauteuil, sentant que les deux prochaines heures allaient être longues.  
-J'en étais où déjà ? Bon, on s'en fiche de toute façon ! Ah oui ! Je me souviens... Fin de la deuxième année, on avait officialisé notre amitié, on allait partir en vacances en Italie, ma mère, son nouveau pigeon, et moi. Elle voulait lui montrer la villa en Sicile, un truc dans le genre. J'avais passé l'été à m'occuper des baleines échouées sur la plage...

* * *

Je regardais la petite chouette effraie aux grands yeux ambrés qui s'était engouffrée par la fenêtre avec un sourcil perplexe. Je recevais pas mal de courrier de Pansy et Tracey – comme si ses deux goules avaient la moindre chance d'atterrir dans mon lit ! Même si elle avait une paire de seins, jamais elles arriveraient à la cheville de Théo, enfin ça, à cet instant, ça n'avait pas lieu d'être !  
Je pris le parchemin, mais avant que j'aie l'idée de le dérouler, la sale bête à plume m'avait mordu la main. J'avais de suite lâché une récompense, avant qu'elle me mange la main, puis j'avais pris dix bonnes minutes pour trouver un pansement, éponger le sang et réussir à le mettre. J'avais de suite lâché une récompense, avant qu'elle me mange la main, puis j'avais pris dix bonnes minutes pour trouver un pansement, éponger le sang et réussir à le mettre.  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter, fis-je avec un large sourire, en reconnaissant la douce écriture millimétrée de Théo.  
Il avait une très belle écriture calligraphique, j'adorais regarder sa plume danser sur le parchemin – c'était d'une sensualité sans nom.

« _Blaise,_ _  
_ _Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, mais je m'ennuie tellement au Manoir..._ _Je suis seul depuis deux semaines, et ça me manque d'entendre tes histoires._ »

J'avais soudainement froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était seul au Manoir ? Et puis d'un coup, je m'étais rendu compte que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il habitait.

Forcément, il disait jamais rien de sa vie en dehors des cours. Et puis mes histoires prenaient pas mal de place... J'avais haussé les épaules, une partie de moi se sentait un peu coupable de pas savoir, mais une autre partie n'avait pas envie de lui faire remarquer la chose en posant la question sur parchemin. Peut être qu'il l'avait dit et que je n'avais pas écouté, con comme je suis. Je l'ai dit, tout tourne toujours autour de moi, dans la pratique aussi...

« _C'est con._ _Je t'aurais fait venir ici, mais ma mère va me péter un chaudron._ _Déjà que je ne suis pas aussi parfait qu'elle le prétend à son nouveau mari..._ _Hâte de te retrouver, j'ai plein de nouveautés en magasin._ _Je rentre la semaine avant la rentrée, on se prévoit une journée au chemin de traverse pour les courses de rentrées si tu veux._ »

Je relus. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais autant à quelqu'un. D'habitude, ça me gave tellement que j'écris le stricte nécessaire, le reste on l'interprète comme on veut. Mais là, c'était le premier parchemin que je recevais de Théo. Pas n'importe quoi de n'importe qui, soit. Ça m'avait fait plaisir, tellement plaisir que j'en avais été de bonne humeur toute la journée, tellement de bonne humeur que j'avais passé outre le fait que la vieille m'avait aboyé dessus parce que j'avais laissé mes fringues traîner dans ma chambre. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas vu la plantureuse dans le lit...

« _Ça me va pour les courses de rentrées._ _Dis-moi quel jour te va, je serais seul sans doute._ _Je ne comptais pas m'inviter, surtout si tu passes ton temps à draguer des filles._ _T'as de quoi me divertir ?_ »

Je souris largement, rajoutant un porno dans ma réponse. J'avais une très mauvaise influence sur lui, je crois. J'étais aux anges dès que je lisais ses quelques lignes, vers la fin je l'avais toujours sur moi. Il me manquait ce con !

« _T'es con Zab !_ _Je ne parlais pas de ça !_ _…_ _En plus elles sont toutes moches_. »

Le lendemain, on allait se retrouver. J'étais content de rentrer à Londres, me mère trouvait ça louche, d'habitude je faisais des chaudrons pleins pour rester ici le plus longtemps possible – une année j'avais réussi à tirer jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée.  
-T'as intérêt à te faire beau mon gars, me dis-je à moi-même en regardant mon visage creusé et mes cernes dû manque de sommeil.  
J'avais aussi la peau sèche et plus bronzée que d'habitude, à cause du soleil ambiant, et du fait que je passais les journées dehors. Puis j'avais réussi à convaincre la vieille de me laisser percer l'oreille – un petit strasse blanc attendait que j'aie fini de cicatriser – en contrepartie, je m'étais tenu à distance de ma mère, et j'avais fait profil bas quand elle m'engueulait.

Quand je revis Théo, j'avais d'abord crû que c'était une blague. Autant j'avais pris de la taille et du musclé, en plus du bronzage et de la boucle d'oreille, autant lui j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde changé. Il n'avait pas grandi, pas prit de poids, pas bronzé du tout.

J'avais même l'impression qu'il était plus frêle et plus pâle que d'habitude. Pourtant son sourire était toujours égal à lui-même. J'avais été un peu mal à l'aise, je devais avouer, parce que de le voir dans cet état ça m'avait fait un peu mal au cœur.  
-C'est nouveau ça, fit-il en regardant ma boucle d'oreille. Ça te va bien.  
-Ça donne un côté badboy, ricanais-je en prenant ses épaules entre mon bras, me pavanant fier comme un hypogriffe.  
-T'as pas besoin de ça pour être un badboy.

On était parti pour l'après-midi, la vieille m'avait donner pas mal d'argent, que j'avais prévu de dépenser dans plein de trucs inutiles, juste pour la faire enrager en rentrant. Théo m'avait suivi, il n'avait rien pris en dehors des affaires pour les cours – j'avais déjà trouvé ça bizarre.

Quand on était chez Fleury&Bott, j'avais louché sur ses livres, avant de constater qu'il avait pris des livres d'occasions. J'avais été un peu choqué, parce que c'était vraiment surprenant de le voir, lui, prendre des livres au rabais.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'on fut à la caisse.  
-Rien. J'ai faim. On va manger ?  
Il eut une moue un peu étrange, on était sorti, puis il avait tenté de me faire faux-bond avec une excuse branlante :  
-Tu te fiches de moi ? J'avais reproché vivement. T'as bien un quart d'heure pour bouffer !  
Il grommela un truc incompréhensible avec un air gêné, ce qui m'agaça grandement. Entre sa tête de déterrer, sa distance et ses bouquins bons pour les Weasley, ça m'inquiétait pas mal ses histoires.  
-T'as cinq secondes pour me raconter ce qu'il se passe, sinon je te jure que je te tue, j'avais fait gravement en lui prenant le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
-Parce que ça t'intéresse, soudainement ? Fit-il en me lançant un regard noir. Lâche-moi, je ne vais pas partir en courant, je déteste courir.  
J'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce, avant de lui montrer un restaurant, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules possessivement. Je sentais venir l'histoire preneuse de tête, et les paroles mièvrement réconfortantes que j'allais me forcer à cracher, histoire de faire le pote sympa.  
-A-attends, fit-il en tentant de ne pas entrer dans l'endroit.  
J'avais fait mon regard noir, il n'avait pas insisté, ce qui m'avait amené à penser qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.  
-Prends ce que tu veux, je régale, j'avais dit une fois assit. Mettez-moi un steack-frite bien grillé, une bouteille de vin et deux verres.

-Un verre, corrigea-t-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Et la même chose, mais saignant.  
Je n'aimais pas bien qu'il soit si nerveux. Surtout avec moi. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu comme horreurs de ma bouche, je pouvais bien tout entre de la sienne. Sa langue était plus raffinée que la mienne en plus. On avait gardé un silence, je pensais qu'il allait se détendre, mais pas du tout, au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus il trahissait sa nervosité.

On avait commencé à manger, j'avais plus tellement faim, mais je faisais comme si je n'étais en rien perturbé par son attitude bizarre. Comme si tout ce qu'il allait dire n'allait rien changer – récemment, il m'avait dit que ce jour-là, il avait crû que je me foutais pas mal de ce qu'il avait à dire, à la vue de mon détachement émotionnel, et de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais mangé mes frites.

-Comment tu peux avaler ça, je fis alors qu'il mangeait un morceau de steack plus que saignant.  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, surpris, avant qu'il ne retourne sur son assiette, un peu dépité. Bon, peut être que j'aurais pu être plus engageant. Mais il commençait à m'inquiéter ce con !  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Quoi, quoi ? Fit-il avec un air dégagé très mal simulé.  
-On va jouer encore combien de temps à ses conneries ? Balance ce que tu as sur le cœur, qu'on en finisse ! Ce que tu peux me gaver parfois !  
Je vis ses mains se serrer sur ses couverts, ses dents mordirent sa lèvre sans ménagement. J'avais soupiré.  
-C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de parler, murmura t-il. Si ça te gave, je vais rentrer.  
-T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, pauvre con. Balance tes merdes ou je te fais avaler du véritsérum de force.  
Il me regarda avec un air outré, méchamment outré, avant de lâcher un long soupire :  
-J'ai pas de thune, mon père m'a interdit de sortir tout l'été, et je crois que je vais tuer Dray d'ici la fin du mois.  
Il avait l'air soudainement d'aller un peu mieux. Il bu son verre de jus de citrouille doucement, me laissant prendre acte du sommaire de la discussion. Soit. Pas de thune, ça expliquait les livres. Pas sortir de tout l'été expliquait son teint pâle et son air déprimé. Par contre Draco, je ne voyait pas.  
-Tu veux que je minaude ou tu continue tout seul ?  
-Tu veux savoir quoi ? S'agaça-t-il soudainement, le rouge aux joues.  
-Tout.  
Il hocha la tête légèrement, avant de se lancer dans un monologue dont, aujourd'hui encore, je me souvenais du moindre mot. Bon je vous passe ses trucs-là, c'était pas super réjouissant. J'avais senti mon estomac me contracter douloureusement. J'avais appris que son père l'avait casé chez les Malfoys pour ses grandes vacances-là aussi, que Lucius avait pris la chose plus que mal et l'avait, en quelques sortes, priver de vacances dans le sud de la France pour le laisser au Manoir – ce qui expliquait sa solitude.

Son père l'avait menacé de le déscolarisé de Poudlard s'il faisait autre chose que travailler, et donc il n'avait profité de rien de ce qu'on faisait l'été. Et puis Draco, rentré la semaine passée, l'avait narguer avec ses nouveaux vêtements, et le fait que lui, il pouvait disposer de la piscine, du jardin et des sorties comme il le voulait. Puis Lucius avait lâché le strict minimum pour ses affaires de classes, ce qui expliquait les bouquins au rabais.  
J'avais d'un coup été pris par les remords. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris de mes Gallions pour ses bouquins.J'avais d'un coup été pris par les remords.  
-T'aurais pas pu le dire, pour la thune, j'avais assez.  
-Pas besoin de ta charité, c'est bon, grogna-t-il avec un air contrarié. Déjà que tu me paies un restau.  
-Pff, t'es quand même con, t'aurais pu me le dire pour le fric ! J'avais ouvertement reproché. C'était quoi comme secret de merde ?  
-Oh, c'est bon ! Fit-il en me balançant un morceau de pain dans la figure, un air farouche. J'avais pas envie de passer pour un looser d'accord ! Puis toi et ton fric, c'est tellement une histoire d'amour que je te voyais bien t'enticher de Malfoy juste pour ça.  
-T'es gavant, je fis avec un sourire, qui finit par lui en arracher un. L'année prochaine, je te kidnappe. On ira en Sicile ensemble, n'en déplaise à la vieille.  
-C'est ça, et mon père me tue !  
-Ton père je m'en chargerais déjà. Je lui envoie la vieille, si je lui dis qu'avoir un pote me fera me tenir correctement à table, elle lui taillera une pipe et il sera content.  
Il avait eut une ombre de sourire, il avait sans doute pas osé demander plus sur ma mère. Je lui en avais jamais vraiment parlé, en profondeur en tout cas. Et puis au pire, elle irait en vacances ailleurs, si son pigeon était encore vivant d'ici là.

* * *

-Quoi ? Fit Blaise nerveusement. Vous n'allez pas recommencer vos simagrées !  
-N-Non, c'est juste que... Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi compréhensif.  
-Non mais si vous suivez pas l'histoire, ça sert à quoi que je raconte ? Dit-il hargneusement. En plus Théo, c'était le premier à me passer sa thune quand j'en avais besoin. Et je lui ai toujours rendu, avec des intérêts. Bon bref, le fric c'est pas l'important pour l'instant... Reprenons, où en étais-je ? Ah ouais... Troisième année, bon à part rien du tout, il s'est rien passé de bien intéressant. On nous soupçonnait toujours d'être ensemble, et faut dire qu'on avait des trucs bizarres en place... Mais toujours pas question de quoique ce soit pour l'instant... Ce qui m'amène aux grandes vacances suivantes...

* * *

Je regardais Théo mettre ses deux-trois vêtements dans un sac, précautionneusement. Depuis l'année passée, il avait pris dix bon centimètres – mais on avait toujours une bonne tête de différence quand même.

Son père avait été facile à convaincre, au final, j'avais passé la partie où ma mère avait lâcher quelques centaines de Gallions dans ses poches trouées. Théo n'avait rien dit, à part merci, qu'on l'emmène avec nous.

Le pigeon avait changé, il était plus petit et plus musclé, avec un accent espagnol – j'avais prié Merlin et Salazar qu'elle parte là-bas avec son étalon et nous fiche la paix, mais non, elle avait tenu à passer ses vacances avec moi.

Mais elle avait été claire aussi, un peu avant, quand on était seuls tous les deux, elle lâchait de la thune pour Théo, et par conséquent, ne voulait pas me voir être exécrable, ou voir tout court d'ailleurs.  
-La classe Zab', fit-il en admirant ma chambre Italienne. Elle était grande, spacieuse, luxueuse.  
Il rangea ses affaires, après m'avoir demandé l'autorisation. Je m'étais foutu de lui. Puis il avait rangé les miennes, à côté des siennes.  
-Ce soir on sort, j'avais dit en me levant, me débarrassant de mes affaires trop chaudes pour l'endroit.  
-On sort où ?  
-La plage, y a des bars sympas, avec des filles.  
-Tu comptes baiser toutes les vacances ? Non parce que si c'est pour me retrouver comme un con, je vais me cocher tôt. Et je me couche où moi ?  
Je lui montrais mon lit avec un signe de tête, il avait fait une grimace dégoûtée, me reprochant d'avoir sans doute souillé l'endroit en profondeur.  
-Y'a jamais eut personne ici, crétin. Ma mère ne supporte pas les moldus.  
-Ah... Parce que tu te fais des moldues ?  
J'avais hoché la tête en me débarrassant de mon jean. J'avais passé un t-shirt léger et un short qui m'allait jusqu'aux genoux, Théo avait juste passé un short assez court, qui laissaient voir ses fines jambes blanches – terriblement attirantes.  
-Je te préviens Zab', avait-il dit en me menaçant d'un regard et de son index, tu te débarrasse de moi, je joue les chaperons !  
-T'inquiète, si t'es là, je ferai un effort.  
Sur le coup, ça n'avait pas l'air bizarre, mais avec le recul, ça en avait eut beaucoup. Ce que je ressentais, c'était plus que comme j'étais plus seul pour passer le temps, j'aurais moins besoin de trouver de la compagnie.

J'avais l'habitude de cibler les filles, parce j'aimais lier l'utile à l'agréable, mais là, j'avais Théo avec moi, ce qui valait toutes les filles d'Italie, voir du monde.

Il avait haussé les épaules avec un air pas très rassuré. Il pensait quoi ? Que j'allais l'abandonner pour tirer un coup ? Ça m'avait fait doucement sourire, qu'il ait peur comme ça. Bon après le fait qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il ne pipait pas un mot d'Italien et ne connaissait personne d'autre que moi ici, ça devait jouer aussi.

* * *

-On avait passé les vacances tranquillement, j'avais laissé les filles de côté, parce que c'était vachement plus sympa de passer du temps avec Théo sur la plage ou en ville. Lui, il avait l'air en forme – il avait pris du poids, quelques centimètres, puis il avait une jolie teinte dorée, qui lui avait vraiment très bien. J'avais bien rit, au début, parce qu'il avait pris pas mal de coup de soleil, à cause de sa pâleur. Ce qui nous amène début de la quatrième année – avec le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Première épreuve, celle avec les dragons – la plus cool de toute.  
Blaise se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait un grand sourire, et qu'il était détendu. Il trouvait ça bizarre, déjà, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu son Théo aujourd'hui, et qu'ils s'étaient disputé la veille. Mais de repenser à ses vacances – les plus belles de sa vie – ça l'avait soudainement détendu.  
-Expliquez-moi une chose, dit-elle avec prudence, est-ce que les dragons du Tournois ont quelque chose à voir avec–  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir de Blaise sur elle :  
-Laissez-moi y venir, vous êtes d'une impatience ! Bon, les dragons... On remonte le jour de l'épreuve...

* * *

J'étais excité.

Non, pas sexuellement.

Enfin presque, j'avais une sixième année qui passait régulièrement au chaudron – pour la petite histoire, je l'avais largué parce qu'elle prenait ses aises avec moi, et que j'en avais marre de l'avoir sur le dos pour que je m'éloigne de Théo.  
Donc je disais, on attendait de savoir ce qu'on réservait aux concurrents, une rumeur circulait sur le fait que ça allait être du genre énorme et hallucinant – on s'attendait au pire dans le bon sens du terme.

Bien évidemment, Théo s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait fini par se prendre au jeu, à force de me voir enthousiaste comme je l'étais, mais il avait bien vite déchanté.  
-T'en veux ? Demandais-je en lui tendait des Fizwizbiz.  
-Oulah, Zab' qui cède ses bonbons, c'est noël ! Se moqua-t-il en prenant une bonne poignée.  
J'avais haussé les épaules en lui disant qu'il me gavait, on avait passé le temps en médisant sur Potter et Malfoy, la blonde qui me servait de "copine" m'avait fait une scène sur le fait que je l'ignorait totalement en présence de Théo – et elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point.  
On avait ensuite reçu la nouvelle, j'avais été plus qu'excité et intenable ; la première épreuve incluait des dragons. Ils m'ont toujours fasciné, et c'était la première fois que j'en voyais en vrai, alors autant dire qu'on avait avancé Noël, effectivement. Je n'avais pas trop fait attention, mais d'un coup, Théo s'était figé dramatiquement. Le dragon – un magnifique Vert Gallois - était entré, j'avais vu son visage se déformer sous la terreur.  
-Ça va ? J'avais fait, en lui prenant le bras.  
Il m'avait lancé un regard dont je me souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je pense ; terrorisé, comme s'il voyait la mort en face, qu'il savait que dans quelques secondes il y laisserait la vie.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il se passait – tout le monde hurlait et trépignait, le dragon gueulait, l'agitation était telle que je ne m'entendais même pas penser. Il s'était levé d'un bond, et avait quitter l'endroit en courant, comme s'il avait la mort qui le poursuivait.

Sans réfléchir, je l'avais suivi. Pas une seconde j'avais hésité à rester avec la blonde et le dragon, j'avais juste suivi Théo du mieux que je pouvais, jusqu'à le retrouver dans un couloir, en train de vomir ses tripes.  
J'avais posé ma main sur son épaule, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle dans un état un peu second, tremblant et pâle comme jamais.

Je lui avais tendu mon mouchoir – vieille manie d'en avoir toujours un sur moi, vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez pourquoi. Il s'était essuyé la bouche, avant de me lancer un regard d'incompréhension totale. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé en lui quand il avait vu la bête, mais il semblait complètement déstabilisé. Il était terrorisé, on ne savait pas pourquoi, et le pire, c'était que je me sentais totalement impuissant face à ça.  
-Viens, on rentre, j'avais dit en lui prenant les épaules, comme je le faisais souvent.  
-N-Non c'est bon, fit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. Reste regarder l'épreuve, je vais... Rentré seul...  
-Tu crois, j'avais sifflé, bouge-toi.  
Il avait eut l'air rassuré, bien qu'il s'en voulût terriblement de me priver de mon épreuve, et de couper court à mon excitation. Mais franchement, trois-quatre dragons, ce n'était pas important de les voir s'il était dans un état pareil. Comment voulez-vous que je profite de ça si je savais pertinemment qu'il était dans un état pareil ?

Une fois arrivés dans notre chambre, il s'était de suite dirigé vers la salle de bains, il tremblait, et faisait tomber la moindre chose qu'il tentait de prendre dans ses bras. Il avait juré un nombre incalculable de fois, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. J'avais fini par prendre ses avant-bras, plongeant mon regard dans le sien :  
-Calme-toi, je vais le faire.  
Il se laissa faire docilement – je m'attendais vraiment à me faire jeter au vu de son état. On était passé dans la chambre, je l'avais allongé sur son lit, puis je lui avais tendu un verre avec un léger sourire :  
-T'es con, gémit-il avec une voix aigüe – il prend souvent cette teinte quand il a peur. Tu vas louper tes fichus dragons...  
-Je préfère louper des dragons que de te savoir dans un état pareil. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'aurais pu me dire que ça te faisait flipper.  
Son regard s'était assombri d'un coup :  
-Je ne le savais pas, souffla-t-il doucement, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé... D'un coup, j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir dans les pires souffrances possibles... J'ai trop flippé...  
On s'était regardé sans trop savoir quoi se dire – ça devait être la première fois qu'il se confiait de la sorte, et moi, franchement, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.  
-En plus c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon de ma vie, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça...  
-T'es juste peureux, si ça se trouve.  
Je m'étais un peu moqué, il avait souri, je lui avais fait boire le verre après – j'avais mis de quoi le faire dormir dedans.  
-Tu restes là ? Demanda-t-il, un peu dans le vague, à la moitié du verre.  
-Bien sûr que je reste là, j'avais murmuré en finissant son verre, sa main semblait ne plus avoir la force de le porter. Là, tu vois, j'en ai pris aussi...  
Il avait souri, puis il était parti, assommé par la potion. J'avais un peu trop chargé sans doute, parce que moi-même ça commençait à me brouiller l'esprit.

Je m'étais couché à ses côtés, laissant négligemment mon bras traîner sur son côté, ses cheveux sur mon visage, alors que je détestais ça quand c'était ma copine qui le faisait.

On n'avait pas reparlé de ça. D'ailleurs, on n'en avait pas reparlé avant quelques années – mais c'est dans une autre partie ça. On arrivait au bal de Noël, l'événement de l'année pour la plupart des filles. On avait une sortie à Près-au-lard un peu avant, ma mère m'avait envoyé de quoi me prendre un beau costar pour la soirée.

Un peu avant la sortie, le mercredi ou le jeudi soir, je m'étais pris la tête avec ma blonde – je ne retrouve pas le nom, mais alors vraiment pas !  
-Toi, t'as pris la tête à ta copine, dit-il en me voyant m'installer dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune en soupirant.  
Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre – mais il arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête rien qu'en m'entendant arriver, ce n'était pas normal, mais c'était comme ça.  
-Je vais lui faire la peau, à cette blondasse, j'avais grogné.  
Ses yeux se levèrent de son livre vers moi, d'un coup un peu plus inquiet – je trouvais que ses yeux étaient plus expressifs depuis l'histoire des dragons, mais c'était sans doute le fruit de mon imagination.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait te faire faire ?  
-Elle veut qu'on aille à Près-au-lard ensemble, et que je l'invite. Non mais tu y crois à ça ? Quelle sale vipère... Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre, de l'entretenir ! Mais Mâdâme à décidé qu'elle voulait officialiser en grande pompe.  
-Officialisé quoi ? Tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble depuis le début.  
-Ouais, mais tout le monde dit que je visite ton endroit aussi, avais-je ricané.  
Il avait eut un sourire, avant de retourner dans son livre pendant une ou deux secondes, puis il m'avait à nouveau regardé une seconde, avant de retourner dans son bouquin. C'était un peu bizarre quand il faisait ça, mais il le faisait souvent ses derniers temps.  
-... Tu crois que si je lui dis que je dois t'accompagner pour ton costume, ça va passer ? Avais-je demandé après un temps de réflexion – j'étais toujours vachement plus intéressant de faire les magasins avec Théo que n'importe qui d'autre.  
-Non, de toute façon j'irais pas au bal, tout le monde le sait.  
Je levais un sourcil perplexe, moi je n'étais pas au courant, forcément, j'aurais râlé.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que, soupira-t-il en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

Il prenait cette position dès qu'il se sentait vulnérable, ou mal à l'aise, sans même s'en rendre compte en plus. Je trouvais ça mignon, dans un sens.  
-Parce que quoi ? J'avais fait sérieusement.  
Peut-être trop brutalement, parce qu'il m'avait lancé un regard trahissant son malaise. Il supportait mal qu'on soit agressif, et quand c'était moi contre lui, il était toujours déstabilisé.  
-Parce que j'ai pas de thune pour un costume, grommela t-il en regardant son bouquin. Parce que j'aime pas les bals. Parce que je sais pas danser. Parce que j'ai pas de cavalière. Je continue ?  
-T'es con, j'avais grogné.  
-Oh, c'est bon toi ! Avait-il fait en me balançant son livre dans la figure. Monsieur fils de riche, j'ai-la-classe-quand-je-danse et j'ai une copine !  
-T'es jaloux, c'est tout ! Avais-je rigolé – sans savoir qu'il était effectivement jaloux, mais pas exactement dans le sens que je l'entendais à cette époque.  
-Casse toi Zab' ! Avait-il fait avec les yeux coléreux, et un sourire amusé.  
-Aller, Près-au-lard, toi et moi, on cherche un costar, d'ici demain t'as une fille, et tu me casse pas les couilles.  
-Ça serait dommage de te priver de ton petit plaisir, mon pauvre Zab' ! J'ai pas besoin de fille. Je ne compte pas danser.  
J'avais haussé les épaules avec un sourire complice, puis on s'était lancé dans un partie d'échec – il avait réussi à m'y mettre, ce con.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, dit Blaise en refusant un thé d'un geste de la main. C'était vraiment ambiguë, mais là n'était pas la question.  
-Vos excentricités, je commence à m'y habituer. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la questi–  
-Je reprends, coupa Blaise, on disait donc, le jour J, on allait à Près-au-lard, costar et tout ce qu'il s'en suit, ma copine qui m'a fait une scène parce que j'étais avec Théo et pas avec elle... Bref, un joli prémice à une rupture...

Je m'installais dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune en grognant, Théo sirotait une tasse de thé, on était seuls, assit près du feu.  
-Toi, t'as encore embêté ta copine, dit-il en quittant son livre de suite – ce qui m'avait un peu surpris quand même, parce que d'habitude, il attendait avant de le faire.  
-Quelle copine, maugréais-je en me massant les tempes. Je viens de la jeter.  
-Q-Quoi ? Fit-il, sous le choc. Mais tu... Enfin le bal, c'est ce soir !  
-Ouais, je sais, merci ! Elle l'a cherché cette idiote.  
Il n'avait pas osé demander plus d'informations, et au fond, je savais qu'il était au courant que c'était entièrement de sa faute si on avait rompu – en fait, à la base, deux jours plus tôt, elle avait fait une scène à Théo, parce que j'avais passé la soirée à lui apprendre à danser (et il était toujours aussi nul qu'avant...). Forcément, elle l'avait très mal pris. Et moi, j'avais mal pris qu'elle le mette mal à l'aise – parce qu'après, quand je l'avais revu, il avait essayé de m'éviter comme si j'avais la dragoncelle. On s'était pris la tête violemment, à cause de lui soit disant, et puis finalement, j'avais décidé de la lâcher. Très peu pour moi ce genre de prise de tête. Puis Théo, c'était mon pote depuis la première année, alors qu'elle...

* * *

-Ah ça y est ! Je me souviens ! C'était Tracey ! Fit Blaise avec un air de vainqueur. Ouais, elle avait prisune bonne paire de seins en deux ans, et franchement, c'était le genre de fi–

-Passez les détails, maugréa la psy en posant sa tasse sur la table violemment.  
Blaise haussa les épaules, reprenant le fil de son histoire :  
-Donc, euh... Ouais, moi, Théo, la Salle Commune, avant le bal...

* * *

-D-Du coup tu... Tu vas y aller seul ? Demanda Théo avec un regard un peu étrange – après coup, c'était plus un regard intéressé, mais ça, je ne l'avais pas trop vu.  
-Tu crois, toi ! Avais-je ri franchement. Dans une heure c'est la queue derrière moi pour que je choisisse.  
-Ah... Avait-il soupiré doucement. Je vais aller me préparer psychologiquement à me faire démonter la tête en publique...  
-... Attends, t'y vas seul non ? Avais-je fait, prenant conscience qu'on était seuls tous les deux.  
Il avait simplement hoché la tête – je lui avais présenté trois-quatre filles, il n'en avait retenue aucune, prétextant ceci ou cela mollement, j'avais respecté.  
-Et quoi ? Tu veux qu'on y aille seuls tous les deux ? Se moqua-t-il.  
-Pourquoi pas.  
J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux, mais moi, à cette époque, je pensais plus à y aller en tant que célibataires, amis l'un avec l'autre. Lui, il n'avait pas osé penser autre chose, parce qu'il savait qu'il était impossible que je pense à lui comme partenaire. Quelque part, il n'avait pas tort – même si la suite démontrera le contraire.  
-Ç-Ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? Fit-il avec un sourire. Je vais pas jouer ta copine, j'ai un peu de dignité quand même !  
-T'es con, avais-je ri à mon tour. On pourrait y aller en célibataire, toi et moi. Pas de filles, pas de problèmes.  
-Et tout le monde qui pensera que j'aurais écarté les jambes pour ça, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
-On passera une bonne soirée ensemble, le reste, on s'en fiche, avais-je conclu.  
On s'était mutuellement hoché la tête en souriant, puis on était allé en cours rapidement, il avait eut l'air enchanté tout le reste de l'après-midi, mais je ne me doutais pas de la raison exacte de sa bonne humeur...

* * *

-Et puis le soir-même, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de nous épier, dit Blaise vaguement, se souvenant des regards de tueurs de Tracey. On a passé la meilleure soirée de l'année, on avait bien déconné, et puis on avait trouvé l'endroit où les frères Weasley avaient planqué l'alcool, on avait pris une bouteille pour fêter ça... Et la fin de la soirée était mémorable aussi, la preuve : on avait bu comme des trous et on s'en souvient encore parfaitement. On s'était endormis l'un sur l'autre après s'être foutu de la gueule de Dray, et de la tête qu'il avait tirée en nous voyant collé l'un à l'autre toute la soirée...  
Le regard de la psychomage se fit un peu indécis. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'intervenir dans le récit de son client – puisqu'après tout, ça avait l'air de l'apaiser de parler de ça. Il était moins énervé et agité qu'avant, déjà. Mais les deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées, et son prochain rendez-vous devait attendre.  
-Je suis désolée, mais il est l'heure.  
-Ah ! Enfin ! Fit Blaise en se relevant. Je vais enfin aller retrouver ce con !  
Blaise passa sa cape rapidement, lança un "à la semaine prochaine" à la psy, qui était un peu surprise de le voir de si bonne humeur. Bon, en fait, il était vraiment content de s'être souvenu de tout ça, et qu'il allait enfin retrouver son Théo, et vu comment il se sentait bien, le brun allait peut-être lui pardonner sa jalousie de la veille...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! La séance 2 est terminée !

RDV la semaine prochaine pour la 3 !

Vous pouvez laisser une review si vous êtes pas contents... Ou si vous êtes content... Enfin bref vous avez le droit !

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Séance 3

**Hello à toutes et tous !**

 **D'abord merci à tout le monde qui suit et commente cette fanfic, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **(Pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posé :**

 **Pour l'instant j'en suis à huit chapitres de prévu, mais je préscens bien que ça va déborder un peu...!)**

 **Je vous publie la séance 3 cette semaine ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Séance 3**

Blaise s'était couché sur le canapé, la force de l'habitude à présent, alors que la psy préparait sa plume à papote. La semaine passée, il avait réussi à se faire pardonner aisément, dès que Théo avait vu son sourire de bonne humeur, il avait décidé d'être compréhensif avec un Blaise qui se donnait du mal pour essayer de se sentir mieux vis-à-vis de lui-même. Juste pour lui.

La semaine s'était plus ou moins bien passée – disons que Blaise avait essayé de ne pas trop râler quand Théo avait fait des heures supplémentaires trois jours de suite, et quand il lui avait proposé d'aller dîner chez Draco le jour suivant... Théo l'avait noté, et s'était offert à lui entièrement tout le week-end, Blaise en avait largement profité. Du coup, il s'était demandé si cette thérapie n'avait pas atteint son paroxysme, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait aller mieux que là...

Jusqu'à ce matin.

Quand Théo lui avait dit qu'il allait sans doute devoir renoncer à leurs vacances en Italie cet été. Il avait, d'un coup, comme explosé. Du coup, ils s'étaient à nouveau disputés, Blaise l'avait vu partir en claquant la porte pour y mettre fin. Et il était d'une passable très mauvaise humeur.

-Et si nous commencions ? Fit la psy.  
-Faut vraiment que je parle, aujourd'hui ? Maugréa Blaise. Non parce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne marche pas des masses.  
-Peut-être que si vous parliez enfin de–  
-Oui bon, j'ai compris ! Grogna Blaise. C'était rhétorique ! Bon, bref, on en était où nous déjà ? … Le bal de la quatrième année, après ça, on m'a fichu une paix royale. Tout le monde pensait que je sortais avec Théo, et que je me tapais des filles avec son consentement tacite. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre comme connerie à cette époque... Bref, ce qui nous amène aux grandes vacances. J'avais fait un chaudron pour qu'on puisse se retrouver à la Villa seuls, sauf qu'on n'avait pas pensé à un léger détail insignifiant...

* * *

-Tu quoi ? M'outrais-je avec vigueur.  
-Je suis désolé, fit-il avec un air vague, plongé dans ses pensées mornes. Mais ils ont été clairs ; pas question que je joue les gigolos cet été.  
-C'bordel, grognais-je.

Ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu, en allant au bal ensemble, c'était que tout le monde allait jaser à ce point-là. C'était parvenu aux oreilles de Lucius Malfoy – Draco avait assuré n'y être pour rien, mais je ne le croyais pas du tout. Qui en avait parlé au père à Théo. Qui avait décrété que Théo passerait l'été chez lui, pour changer. Il avait accepté pour prouver à son père qu'effectivement, nous ne sortions pas ensemble.

-Il ne va quand même pas te faire quoi que ce soit ? Demandais-je, un peu inquiet, repensant à ce que ma mère m'avait décrit de lui – un vieux drogué alcoolique, qui vivait dans un taudis, l'œil lubrique, plus intéressé par le fric que Théo allait lui rapporter que son réel bien être.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse ? Ria Théo franchement. Il tient pas debout les trois-quart du temps...  
-Ouais, mais bon, soufflais-je en retournant à mon magazine.  
-T'es pas en train de t'inquiéter pour moi, des fois ? Fit-il un peu plus bas, en me donnant un coup d'épaule.  
-... Un peu, gromêlais-je. Je n'aime pas des masses la description que ma mère m'a faite de lui. Ni de son appart.  
-Ne m'étonne pas, fils de riche que tu es, se moqua-t-il. T'en fait pas va, il passe son temps à traîner dehors, ou à comater sur le canapé. Et moi à réviser...

La dernière partie avait été sur un ton plus déprimé, et je devais avouer que ça me déprimait aussi. Parce que j'allais être seul comme un con de mon côté, lui du sien, et pas la possibilité de se voir. Ça me rendait fou de rage. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui fiche, à cette épave, que Théo soit en vacances avec moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça lui avait fait quoique ce soit non plus l'année dernière.

-T'auras intérêt à m'écrire.  
Il sembla surpris, puis il sourit :  
-T'auras le temps d'écrire ?  
-Pour toi toujours.

Il avait haussé les épaules avec un air satisfait, je ne m'étais pas formalisé plus que ça, après tout, c'était bien vrai, il n'y avait qu'à lui que je prenais la peine de répondre. Les autres pouvaient attendre de voir Merlin en slip danser un tango avec Salazar...

Cette année-là, étrangement, ma mère avait décidé de partir en Espagne avec son gigolo – pardon, nouveau mari. Et du coup, moi, j'avais décidé de rester en Angleterre. Plus pratique. Moins loin pour le courrier aussi. Et puis j'avais décidé d'organiser mon anniversaire, histoire de revoir Théo, et de faire la fête aussi.

C'était donc seul que je tournais en rond dans le Manoir, attendant impatiemment les réponses de Théo. On s'écrivait plus ou moins tous les jours, dès que possible en fait. À part ne pas sortir et réviser, il ne faisait pas grand-chose.

" _J_ e su _is désolé, mon père ne veut pas que je vienne. D'ailleurs, il veut que j'arrête de t'écrire aussi_."

J'avais eut les nerfs. J'étais inquiet. Son père n'inspirait pas confiance. C'était quoi son problème avec le fait que Théo sorte, et vienne chez moi ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais ruiner sa vie non plus ! On s'amusait bien ensemble. Et puis il mangeait correctement, et dormait bien, il était heureux. Enfin, il ressemblait pas à un zombie, comme quand il restait chez son père ou chez les Malfoy.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent lentement, très lentement.

Mon anniversaire était arrivé vite, mais je n'avais pas vraiment profité de la soirée, j'avais la tête prise par le fait que Théo n'avait pas répondu depuis trois jours, après quelques jours passés à ne pas répondre aussi rapidement qu'habituellement. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à prendre Draco à part pour lui soutirer l'adresse de Théo – il était tellement bourré qu'il n'a même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi je voulais la connaître.

C'était un vieux bâtiment délabré dans un quartier chaud de Londres, je me demandais comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout, il avait l'air de branler avec le léger vent qu'il y avait. Il n'y avait pas de cloche pour sonner, ni de porte d'entrée d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici quand même... D'après ce que la vieille m'avait dit, il habitait au dernier, dans les combles. J'avais croisé des gens bizarres – drogués, alcooliques, travailleuses du sexe, pour ne citer que ça – le temps de monter les cinq étages, et d'arriver devant une porte, qui semblait menacer de tomber au moindre courant d'air trop fort.

J'avais frappé – pas trop fort évidemment, puis une minute plus tard, Théo ouvrait la porte, sous le choc de me voir là :

-B-Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il me fusilla du regard, avant de me tirer à l'intérieur en maugréant contre mon manque de tact de venir ici, et le fait que j'aurais dû le prévenir, et toute cette sorte de chose. Chez lui, c'était bel et bien un vrai taudis. Vieille déco qui tombait en lambeaux, des infiltrations d'eau dans les murs, une vieille moquette terne et pleine de tâches, une odeur de renfermé et de poussière qui prenait à la gorge, et puis les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des volets branlants, l'ambiance n'était pas du tout lumineuse. On arriva dans une sorte de salon, remplit de pile de bric-à-brac, ce qui me surprit pas mal, compte tenu de sa sale manie à toujours tout ranger, au millimètre près.

-T'es inconscient ou quoi ? Explosa-t-il en me poussant sur le canapé.  
-Toi t'es inconscient ! Fis-je sur le même ton. Ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas de nouvelles, j'ai crû qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Il me regarda avec un air coupable, et désolé, avant de me prendre le bras sans ménagement, et de me tirer vers une petite pièce, et de fermer la porte brusquement derrière nous.

-Merde c'est pas le moment, murmura-t-il avec un air angoissé, adossé à la porte, avant qu'on entende des éclats de voix de loin.

Il me fusilla du regard en me faisant asseoir sur une espèce de banquette inconfortable, l'air très sérieux :

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, tu touches à rien, et tu fermes ta bouche, chuchota-t-il gravement. Quoiqu'il se passe.

J'avais hoché la tête, soudainement inquiet, pas tranquille.

-Théo ! Appela une voix sur un ton autoritaire.  
-J'arrive ! Fit-il précipitamment, me lançant un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

L'endroit était exigu. J'étais assis sur une espèce de banquette en bois, avec un petit coussinet pas bien épais, orange délavé dessus. Une sorte de vieux coussin et un drap tâché me laissaient présumer que ça devait servir de lit. En face, une petite table et une chaise, avec des étagères couvertes de livres, menaçant de tomber à tous moment.  
J'entendais une voix grave, des pas, puis cette même voix s'adresser à Théo un peu plus bas :

-Fais la bouffe et casse toi chez ton italien, dit-elle durement.  
-T'es sérieux ? Dit Théo avec un ton nerveux. Je peux pas, il veut plus me voir !

J'entendis Théo pousser un petit gémissement douloureux, je pris ma baguette, près à ouvrir la porte et m'occuper de son cas. Mais je devais me maîtriser, parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir peur qu'on sache que je sois là.

-Demmerde toi comme tu veux, repris la voix, énervée, soit tu te casses, soit tu t'occupes de Yaxley... Tu sais à quel point il attend que ça non ? Combien tu crois qu'il me donne ?  
-Lâche-moi, c'est bon, siffla Théo, sans doute en se débattant. Je me casse !  
-Avant tu fais à bouffer, t'es gentil. Et occupe toi de te faire pardonner auprès de ton sale italien, ça serait dommage que tu laisses passer l'occase !  
-T'es con, cracha Théo. Je te l'ai dit, il veut pas me voir ! Sa mère a découvert ton trafic, elle lui a tout dit, il veut plus même plus me parler !  
-Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais en sorte qu'il fasse bien plus que de me parler, fit la voix grave avec un ton menaçant, à moins que tu préfères quitter Poudlard pour tapiner ?  
-Bouge-toi Théo ! Fit une plus grosse voix encore, à travers l'appartement. Sinon je te fais payer le double !

Mon sang se glaça, comment ça Théo ? Quoi Théo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, ce connard, à mon Théo ? Il n'allait quand même pas...  
-J'arrive Flint ! Gueula la voix grave, avant de se baisser pour s'adresser à nouveau à Théo : soit tu es gentil avec ton italien, soit tu es gentil avec Markus, à toi de voir quel genre de mec tu préfères pour t'entretenir!

J'entendis un bruit sourd contre la porte de la chambre, qui tint bon heureusement, puis des pas rejoindre l'autre bout de l'appartement. Dix secondes plus tard, Théo réapparaissait, blanc et tremblant. Il mit deux-trois trucs dans son sac de cours, sans me regarder. Je crois qu'il avait vraiment honte que j'ai été là pour entendre ça.

-On peut dire que t'as choisi ton jour pour venir ici toi, grommela-t-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.

On entendit des bruits sourds résonner dans l'appartement, Théo était devenu rouge et nerveux, hésitant, avant de se tourner vers moi, soudainement sérieux :

-Passe-moi tout ce que tu as de valeur, bouge toi et fermes là !

Vu son ton autoritaire et sérieux, j'avais obtempéré sans rien dire – ce n'était pas quelques gallions et une montre qui allaient me manquer. Il m'avait donné son sac, sans me regarder dans les yeux, avant de me mettre dehors, avec ordre de l'attendre dans le hall, et de pas me faire remarquer, quoiqu'il se passe.  
J'étais un peu nerveux, pas pour moi, mais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose avec lui, sans que je puisse rien faire pour le protéger – qui savait de quoi étaient capables les deux hommes avec les voix graves. J'étais descendu, non sans croiser deux cougars vulgaires qui m'avaient proposé des trucs sexuels en échange de mon fric – c'était pour ça que Théo l'avait pris ?

Bon bref, dix minutes s'écoulèrent, une dizaine des personnes étaient entrées et sorties sans faire gaffe à moi, puis j'avais vu Théo descendre, l'air contrarié, il avait fusillé une des cougars du regard, avant de me rejoindre, sans me regarder, et sans rien dire. C'était un peu tendu.

On allait arriver hors du hall, lorsque je vis un grand type plus âgé de quelques années, hyper moche et mal fringué, à l'air franchement pas commode entré de dehors. Il vit Théo, et son expression se fit plus dure :

-Il est en haut ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi déjà ?

Théo tenta de l'ignorer, mais le plus grand lui attrapa le bras violemment :

-Un jour, c'est plus ton père qui sucera le mien, fit-il avec un air menaçant. Faudra bien que tu paies de ta personne ce jour-là.

J'avais la main sur ma baguette, et la rage dans les veines, j'allais lui montrer, à ce connard, qui c'était le patron ici, et que question personne, j'allais lui en donner pour son arrogance, moi. Mais Théo avait tordu son bras avec une force insoupçonnée, et l'avait plaqué contre le mur violemment, avant de susurrer dangereusement à son oreille :

-Le jour où je donnerais de ma personne, c'est toi qui seras à genoux, t'as compris ?

Il se dégagea violemment, Théo lui mit un puissant coup de genou dans les parties intimes, il hurla de douleur en se les tenant, coucher au sol.

-Pauv' con va, souffla Théo en reprenant sa route sans se soucier de ses hurlements douloureux.  
-Rappelle-moi de plus te contrarier, avais-je dit pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Le jour où je te frapperais comme ça, on avisera pour tes futurs gosses, murmura-t-il avec une voix grave.

On avait marché pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à une aire de transplanage, cachée dans un terrain vague abandonné. Il n'avait rien dit, ne m'avait pas parlé. Il y avait une vieille botte au sol, il avait tendu sa main vers elle et je l'avait imité. C'était un Portoloin.

On arriva dans une espèce de parc, dans un quartier chic, où je dois bien l'avouer, je sentis mon estomac se détendre doucement. On s'était réfugié dans un café, il avait commandé de quoi petit-déjeuner pour trois, puis avait engloutit une bonne partie de ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

-Détends-toi, c'est moi qui paye, avait-il fait, un visage un peu sombre.  
-Hors de question, j'avais fait catégoriquement. Garde tes sous pour des trucs utiles.

Il m'avait lancé un regard noir, j'avais tenu le coup. D'après ce que j'avais vu de l'endroit où il vivait, valait mieux qu'il garde son argent non ?

-J'ai le droit à des explications, ou je dois faire le même cirque qu'aux autres ? J'avais murmuré doucement.

Il avait fait une grimace, un blanc se fit, avant qu'il ne se mette à me raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour qu'il coupe les ponts aussi brutalement avec moi, que son père refuse de le voir chez moi – ça, j'avais compris que c'était faux tout seul, et tous les autres petits mensonges honteux qu'il avait utilisés pour faire en sorte que je ne me doute de rien.

-En fait, l'année dernière, quand ta mère est venue, elle lui a laissé un paquet de fric, dit-il gravement, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec sa serviette. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé partir avec toi... Quand Lucius à su ça, en même temps que Draco lui ait dit pour les rumeurs sur nous, il a refusé de me reprendre chez lui, paraît que je vaut pas mieux que mon vieux, un truc dans ce goût-là. (Après quelques secondes de blanc : ) Du coup, j'ai atterris chez mon père... J'avais pensé que ça allait être comme avant, qu'il boirait et découcherait toutes les vacances, sauf que cet idiot à réduit pendant l'année. Il était assez clair pour voir que tu m'écrivais.  
-C'est quoi le problème avec ça ? Encourageais-je doucement.  
-Depuis l'année dernière, il veut que je te pousse à lâcher du fric. Quand il a vu les trucs que tu m'avais achetés en Italie, les vêtements et le reste. Il s'est dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que je profite de ton inattention pour piquer deux-trois trucs de valeur. J'ai refusé de le faire, pour qu'il me lâche, je lui aie dit que tu voulais plus me voir, que c'était mort, grillé, plus rien à tirer. La suite, tu la connais...  
-A-Attends, c'est de ma faute tout ça ? Demandais-je, sous le choc, alors que ses yeux croisèrent les miens soudainement.  
-Nan, nan ne va pas penser ça, dit-il gravement. C'est lui qui s'est mis en tête que tu lâcherais de la thune si j'étais gentil avec toi.  
-Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit, merde ? Explosais-je, en imaginant les pires scénarii possibles, dans lesquels son père le forçait à faire des trucs avec d'autres mecs.  
-Tu crois quoi toi ? Que je suis fier que mon père tapine pour se payer ses drogues ? T'aurais réagi comment si je t'en avais parlé ?  
-J'aurais payé pour qu'il te fiche la paix !  
-Justement ! Renchérit-il avec une voix aiguë. Tu ne percutes pas ou quoi ? Tu lâches ton fric pour m'avoir, même si je ne couche pas avec toi, lui, il voit qu'il peut tirer du fric sur mon dos bien avant que je sois majeur.  
-Q-Quoi ? Comment ça majeur ?

Il émit un soupire contrarié, visiblement il en avait trop dit sans le vouloir.

-Il attend mes dix-sept ans pour que je devienne la chienne de Markus, le gars dont j'ai broyé les bijoux de famille. Comme ça, il aura plus besoin de payer son loyer au père de Markus, ce gros dégueulasse. C'est de sa faute s'il tapine... Tant que je suis mineur, ils peuvent rien faire sans que le Ministère ne leur tombe dessus, c'est pour ça que je risque rien.

-Ouais enfin, question sécurité, on repassera, grognais-je. Et pourquoi il t'a foutu dehors aujourd'hui ?

Théo devint blanc, d'un coup, il eut l'air apeuré :

-A-A cause de Yaxley, murmura-t-il avec une note beaucoup trop aigue. L-Lui il n'a pas besoin d'attendre... Q-Que je sois majeur pour... Enfin ça quoi.

Je sentis mon estomac tomber dans mon ventre lourdement, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-C'est un des réguliers, il est violent, il a déjà proposé pas mal de fric pour passer la nuit avec moi... Mon père est pas idéal, mais il m'a fait aller chez les Malfoy pour éviter que je tombe sur lui, on sait jamais.

J'essayais de chasser mes idées noires et les images pleines de sang et de larmes que je voyais déjà venir de loin, ses mains tremblaient violemment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je les avais prises dans les miennes pour le rassurer. Il était un peu surpris, puis il avait fondu en larmes brusquement. Je m'étais posé à côté de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras doucement :

-T-T'es c-con, gémit-il en essuyant ses larmes, qui furent remplacer par d'autre aussitôt. T-tu ne te méfie même pas...

Je caressai doucement son dos, en lui assurant que tout le fric du monde ne vaudrait pas un de ses sourires – et pour une fois, je le pensais réellement. Il m'avait engueulé, parce qu'un fils de riche, ça ne devait pas se préoccuper du fils du gigolo du coin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais démenti la chose, parce que le fils de riche, il avait trèsenvie que le fils du gigolo du coin reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps...

* * *

La psy regarda son patient par-dessus ses lunettes, la bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc, ce qui fit doucement rire Blaise. J'avais dit que c'était la partie facile, ricana-t-il intérieurement.

-D-Donc, votre addiction au sexe, c'est lier à ça ?  
-Hein ? Oh non, pas vraiment. En fait, c'est le contraire, comme je savais tout ça, j'avais du mal à envisager qu'il ait envie de coucher avec moi. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il parlait jamais de ça de toute façon...  
-... Et si on finissait ? S'impatienta la femme, soudainement prise dans le tourbillon de l'histoire.  
-Vous déconnez ? Ria Blaise. Bon de toute façon, au point où on en est, plus rien ne m'étonne... Donc je disais, Théo et moi, on a passé le reste de l'été ensemble, je ne lui avais rien dit, mais je comptais bien sur le fait qu'il retourne plus jamais là-bas de toute sa vie – du moins pas sans garde du corps... Et donc, forcément, quand on est rentré à Poudlard, on était pire que proche, maintenant qu'il y avait plus de honteux secrets entre nous. Et que tout le monde pensait que je l'entretenais – d'ailleurs, c'était le cas à y repenser...

* * *

J'arrivais dans la Grande Salle, où Théo m'attendait sagement, lisant son livre. Il avait fini ses cours bien avant moi, et préparait sans doute son devoir du soir, comme à son habitude. Je m'installais en face de lui, il leva les yeux vers moi après avoir fini sa ligne. Il avait l'air un peu embêté, et hésitant, généralement, il avait ce genre de tête quand il avait quelque chose à me demander. Il était toujours mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de fric, il avait un peu honte de quémander. Mais moi, je m'en fichais pas mal, du moment qu'il était en sécurité, tout allait bien.

-T'as besoin de quoi ? Demandais-je dans un soupir, j'étais mort de fatigue, je commençais à sentir le mal de crâne arriver de loin, et par-dessus tout, je détestais le cinéma qu'il me sortait à la place de me demander.

J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, ça l'avait brusqué, il s'était contenté d'une grimace rageuse et haineuse, avant de replonger dans son bouquin en silence.

-Bouge-toi, j'ai pas la patience, maugréais-je en prenant son livre violemment.

Il me lança un regard noir, sans doute était-il lui aussi contrarié par sa journée.

Je devais avouer que comme on n'avait pas du tout les même cours, et que donc je le voyais rarement en classe, j'avais tendance à oublié que tout le monde était plutôt froid avec lui. Les petits secrets honteux sur son père s'étaient rependus comme une traînée de poudre de racine de Mandragore – on savait tous les deux que c'était à cause de Draco, qui n'avait utilisé comme prétexte que l'animosité de son père envers Théo pour se lâcher. Théo m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez lui, qu'il ne lui avait jamais raconté quoique ce soit (encore moins la façon dont son père payait le loyer au père Flint), il ne faisait que répéter ce que Lucius disait sans se poser de question, et ça, ça m'avait franchement énervé. Mais Théo disait qu'il avait l'habitude. Alors forcément, le blond avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire en sorte que tout le monde déteste Théo. Ou au moins sache qu'il était le fils d'un gigolo, et que lui faisait sans doute pareil avec moi. Ça lui pesait, à force, de devoir supporter les remarques désobligeantes, les bruitages louches, les ricanements sur son passage – alors qu'on savait tous les deux qu'il n'était pas ce genre de mec-là.

-Si t'as pas la patience casse-toi, gronda-t-il en me fusillant d'un regard mauvais.

Parfois, j'oubliais qu'il avait aussi son poids à porter, et qu'il était au moins aussi lourd que le mien. Quoique lui, il n'avait pas d'argent pour compenser. Il ne parlait jamais vraiment de ce qu'il ressentait, mais je pouvais, à force, vous dire que les soirs où il avait ce genre de regard, il valait mieux que je fasse des efforts si je ne voulais pas qu'on se prenne la tête violemment.

-Pardon, dis-je solennellement, ce qui sembla le surprendre – parce que jusqu'à présent, j'allais au clash sans me soucier de rien, ça nous soulageait tous les deux. Flitwick m'a pris la tête pour mon dernier devoir...

Ses yeux se radoucirent légèrement, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus soulagé que quand on se prenait le nez. J'encourageais à continuer avec un regard, et un léger sourire, il prit une grande inspiration avant de me lancer un de ses regards dont il avait le secret – du genre à la fois agacé, implorant, mais surtout dégoûté de lui-même. Il détestait devoir me demander des choses, j'avais beau lui assurer que je m'en fichais, lui, ça le dérangeait.

-Mac Go m'a demandé si je pouvais investir dans un animal, dit-il à mi-voix, honteux.

D'un coup, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas d'animal. En fait, le hibou qui m'avait mordu des années plus tôt, c'était celui de son père, qui ne lui avait pas renvoyé en deuxième année. Draco avait deux rats – dont un que Théo lui empruntait quand il en avait besoin.

-Tu veux quoi ? Demandais-je en songeant que je n'avais pas croisé mon propre rat depuis quelque temps déjà, alors que d'habitude, il ne bougeait pas de la chambre.  
-T'emprunter ton rat.

J'avais haussé les épaules avec un sourire mitigé – cette sale teigne ne faisait que mordre et griffer de toute façon.

-T'en veut pas un à toi ? Il est pas sociable le mien.  
-N-Non, souffla-t-il avec un air farouche – il n'aimait vraiment pas dépendre de moi, notais-je mentalement. De toute façon, je déteste ses trucs-là.  
-... Tu veux quoi alors ? Un chat ? Ça t'irait du tonnerre de Merlin, un foutu chat...  
-Je veux rien, d'accord ? C'est juste que c'est la honte de devoir emprunté le rat de Mac Go devant tout le monde.  
-T'as qu'à prendre ça comme mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire, narguais-je (je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en avoir un, de chat).

Il me regarda avec des yeux comme des culs de chaudron, ce qui me fis alors penser que bien qu'on passe notre temps ensemble, je ne connaissais pas sa date de naissance. En fait, il n'avait jamais effleuré le sujet, jamais fêter son anniversaire – du moins depuis que je le connaissais –, jamais personne n'avait lancé, un jour dans une discussion, la moindre allusion à ce sujet le concernant.

-Je déteste ça, dit-il avec un regard blasé. C'est pas la peine de me faire de cadeau, je t'en ai jamais fait non plus.  
-Je m'en fous, dis-je avec un sourire narquois. Donne-moi au moins le jour.  
-Non, trancha-t-il fermement. Si je te le dis, tu vas organiser quelque chose dans mon dos, et je déteste les susprises.  
-Je te promets que je ferais rien que tu ne sache pas, avais-je dit très sérieusement, ce qui sembla le faire douter. Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un truc, je te donne cinq jokers. Quand tu voudras un truc, t'auras qu'à dire que c'est pour ton anniversaire, et je t'en trouverais un.  
-P-Pourquoi cinq ? Fit-il, perturbé, après une seconde de blanc.  
-Pour les cinq années que j'ai loupées, murmurais-je. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne savais même pas quel jour tu es né. Alors balance-moi la date, que je l'oublie aussitôt.

Il hésita pendant cinq bonnes secondes, le regard baissé, semblant lutter intérieurement, avant de lâcher l'information à mi-voix, un peu angoissé que de me confier ça :

-Je suis né le 8 août, et garde toi de tenter de fêter ça.

J'avais haussé les épaules avec un air dégagé, comme si ça ne me touchait pas plus que ça, mais je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le dégoûter à ce point dans le fait de fêter son anniversaire. De recevoir un cadeau. Ce genre de chose. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir, mais je me retins de le faire. Je le sentais déjà suffisamment mal comme ça.

-B-Bon, alors un chat, comme premier Joker, avait-il murmuré. Un chat noir, ou gris, enfin prend ce que tu veux.

J'avais hoché la tête, en réalité, j'avais déjà prévu d'aller avec lui à Près-au-lard pour le choisir, à la prochaine sortie, la semaine prochaine. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait prendre, pour le reste... Peut-être qu'il n'oserait pas, à moins d'avoir besoin de quelque chose.

La semaine d'après, il avait un petit chat noir avec un collier bleu ciel – sa couleur préférée. Il avait été plus détendu, il avait souri, et la boule de poil ne le quittait qu'en dehors de la chambre ou de la Salle Commune. J'étais content de le voir comme ça. J'avais l'impression que ça avait comblé quelque chose en lui, comme si le fait qu'il ait quelqu'un qui lui témoigne de l'affection le rendait soudainement bien plus stable émotionnellement. Et moi ça me rendait heureux.

* * *

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, dit Blaise en admirant le plafond. J'ai encore trop parlé. Mais vous verrez, à la fin, vous allez comprendre.

La psy se contenta d'un air neutre, après tout, elle, elle était payée quoiqu'il dise. Et si ça lui faisait du bien de raconter ça, elle n'était pas là pour lui faire faire le contraire.

-Je vais y aller, on a prévu de déjeuner ensemble, et comme je suis déjà en retard par principe, dit Blaise en repassant sa cape. Vous verrez, vous allez comprendre bientôt.

La psy entendit la porte se refermer sur son patient, avant qu'elle ne soupire lassement en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Heureusement que les autres sont moins bavards.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la séance 3 !

Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert aussi xD  
Je vous donne RDV à mardi prochain pour la suite !


	4. Séance 4

Hello à toutes et tous !

Voilàvoilà, la séance 4 est arrivée !

Avec un Draco Malfoy en premier plan – enfin presque !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

(Ah, au fait, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au chapitre précédent, il y aura en tout et pout tout sept chapitres ! (et non pas huit avec bonus comme annoncé) désolée ^^')

Encore merci aux gens qui laissent un petit mot d'encouragement ou un commentaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Séance 4**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ses séances, Blaise accepta une tasse de thé.Bon, il y avait une très bonne raison à cela ;Théo était parti toute la semaine en Roumanie, pour couvrir l'événement qui agitait le monde sorcier – la naissance de deux magyars à pointe.

Du coup, même s'il lui envoyait pas mal de hibou, et passait presque tous les soirs la tête par la cheminée pour lui parler, Théo lui manquait atrocement. De toute façon, dès qu'il le sentait loin de lui, physiquement et mentalement, c'était toujours très difficile pour lui de gérer le sentiment d'abandon qui le prenait aux tripes, et c'était toujours Théo qui payait au final.

Dès qu'il rentrait, il avait droit à son petit manège, entre crises de jalousie qui finissaient en galipettes sauvages sous la couette – quel que soit son état de fatigue, ce qui était le réel problème du brun en réalité – puis la liste des reproches que Théo connaissait par cœur à force de l'entendre

( _T'aurais pu rentrer quand même – j'aime pas ce mec, la façon dont il reluque ton cul – quoi ? T'as dormi avec ce mec ? Je vais le châtrer ! - De toute façon t'en a rien à foutre de moi, ça te gêne pas de pas me dire où tu vas et ce que tu trafiques avec tes connards – et la liste s'allongeait au fur et à mesure, en fonction du temps qu'il passait loin de lui_ ).

Ça ne le dérangeait pas en soi, mais ce que ça sous-entendait, ça le ramenait toujours à la même pensée qui lui glaçait le cœur – _tu me prends pour le même genre que mon père_.

Ça, le brun avait du mal à l'accepter, mais il savait inutile la conversation avec Blaise, parce que de toute façon, ils finiraient par coucher ensemble sauvagement, sans réellement régler le problè il gardait ses commentaires pour Blaise ne soupçonnait rien, pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal d'agir de la sorte, après tout, il l'abandonnait pour traîner il-ne-savait-où avec il-ne-savait-qui, et faisant il-ne-savait-quoi pour passer le temps

-Bien, reprenons où nous en étions, fit la psy avec un air encourageant, voyant bien que Blaise n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis plusieurs jours.  
Blaise soupira lassement, se replongeant dans ses pensées, un peu vagues, dû entre autres à sa mini-dépression dû au manque de Théo.  
-Pff, souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai l'air suffisamment mal comme ça ? On rentre dans la partie naze de l'histoire en plus... Mais puisqu'il le faut, alors on y va. On passe donc à la fin de la cinquième année, au moment où ça commençait à travailler, ses histoires de rapprochement... Bon pas chez lui, parce que c'est Monsieur Sans Libido, mais chez moi, parce que les histoires de coucheries de son père, ça m'avait fait penser que je n'avais encore jamais essayé avec un mec. Du coup, ça me travaillait. Mais hors de question de s'approcher de lui comme ça, surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas clairement dit s'il aimait les filles ou les mecs, et que je me voyais mal coucher avec lui alors qu'il dépendait entièrement de moi financièrement... C'était sans compter sur le tact et la retenue de ma mère, qui avait décidé de me prendre le chaudron avec la présence de Théo au Manoir cet été-là.

* * *

-Comment ça « il va passer l'été ici » ? Fit la vieille avec un air furieux, sifflant comme un serpent.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon, tu n'es pas là, fis-je avec un air détaché.  
Elle vit rouge :  
-Je peux encore changer mes plans, je te signalerais !  
Elle commençait à s'énerver, ce qui était plutôt bon pour moi. Elle perdait si facilement les pédales quand il s'agissait de moi. Elle prit une voix plus dégoûtée :  
-Je ne compte pas financer tes coucheries avec ce genre de...  
-Mec ? Proposais-je avec insolance.  
Je vis son visage de renfrogner. Elle n'avait sans doute pas prévu que je puisse tomber dans les filets d'un mec. Enfin façon de parler hein ! C'était juste que ça donnait l'air d'être le cas, c'est tout. Pour elle, de toute façon, j'étais parfait loin et silencieux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je passe l'été seul ou avec Théo, hein ?  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, cracha-t-elle, non sans fusiller Théo d'un regard mauvais.  
-Continuez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, ça m'allait bien, dit-il sans lever les yeux de mon magazine.  
-De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il soit là ou pas, repris-je, un peu plus nerveux, sachant qu'elle était en train de le blessé, même s'il ne le montrait pas. T'es en vacances avec ton gigolo toi aussi.  
J'avais sans doute pas prévu qu'elle réagirait mal à ça.

Bon, pas que d'habitude elle réagissait franchement bien non plus, mais elle se maîtrisait habituellement. Là, elle s'était avancée vers moi – elle avait quasi la même taille que moi avec ses hauts talons compensés, mais n'en était pas plus impressionnante – puis elle m'avait giflé violemment.

J'avais à peine sourcillé – faut dire aussi qu'elle n'était pas vraiment très douée en matière de force physique. Je lui avais lancé un de ses regards froids et haineux dont on avait le secret, puis elle avait craqué. Elle était partie, en larme, dévastée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Je n'avais pas bien compris sa réaction – Théo m'avait suggéré que peut-être, j'avais été un tantinet trop loin dans mes reproches.

J'avais fini par me laisser tomber sur le canapé, sous le regard atterré de Théo. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pétait un chaudron, mais la première qu'elle le faisait devant témoin. Il avait eut l'air de s'en vouloir atrocement, je n'avais pas résisté longtemps, je l'avais attiré contre moi, et j'avais logé ma tête dans son cou.  
-Je... Je crois que je vais...

-Tu bouges tes fesses d'ici, et je te jure que je t'enferme dans cave, coupais-je avec intransigeance. Elle va se casser ce soir, on sera tranquille après.

-Elle a raison, assena-t-il dramatiquement.  
-On ne baise pas non ? Alors elle a tort.  
Il avait gardé un silence, avant de perdre sa main sur ma nuque, qu'il caressa doucement. Je me sentais atrocement bien, là. J'aurais dû me méfier, à ce moment-là aussi. J'étais à demi-endormis, bercer par ses caresses et sa respiration, sa douce odeur orangée me ravissait les narines.  
-L'année prochaine, je serais majeur, dit-il doucement, à un moment, ce qui me réveilla brusquement. Oh ? Tu dormais ? Pardon. Je voulais pas te réveiller.  
-C'est bon, grognais-je en remuant légèrement. C'est quoi cette soudaine prise de conscience ?  
-R-Rien, juste que... Je... Je pensais pas finir ma dernière année à Poudlard.  
-Quoi ? Avais-je fait gravement, me relevant suffisamment pour que mes yeux soient braqués dans les siens.  
Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise, mais on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Il comptait quoi ? Abandonner la septième année, pour faire quoi ? Finir comme son père ?  
-Tu y as pensé, avoue, dit-il avec les yeux dans le vague. T'as pensé que j'allais faire pareil que lui.  
-Et tu veux que je pense quoi d'autre ? J'avais grondé. Jamais de ta vie tu vas arrêter là. Je te traînerais de force.  
Sur le moment, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de notre proximité physique. Parce qu'il était en dessous de moi, que j'étais au-dessus de lui, que de l'extérieur ça donnait la furieuse impression que j'étais en train de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Et bien évidemment, comme à son habitude, Salazar avait crû drôle de faire rentrer ma mère dans la pièce à cet instant précisément. Elle s'était figée, moi, je n'avais pas fait attention à elle, du moins avant qu'elle ne se mette à soupirer lassement. Théo avait bondi pour essayer de m'éloigner, mais on avait constaté tous les deux qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour me faire bouger d'un millimètre.

-J'ai raté un truc dans ton éducation, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil dramatiquement.  
Je m'étais relevé avec un horrible sentiment. J'avais très envie qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais, et que Théo soit enchaîné à moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
-Tu as manqué d'un exemple paternel, dit-elle, sachant pertinemment que si elle allait sur ce terrain-là, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps avant de m'énerver. C'est vrai, si tu avais eut un père, tu aurais su faire la différence entre une vraie femme et un gigolo...  
-Si t'avais été fichue de le garder près de toi, fis-je durement, laissant ma main traîner sur la cuisse de Théo.  
Il était gêné, mais elle, elle avait tué l'endroit du regard. Ma main s'approcha de son entre-jambe, je le vis tenter de ne pas hurler en me frappant, alors que j'affichais un immense sourire plein de dents à ma mère.  
-Tu es cruel avec moi, Blaise.  
-Et toi, tu me prends la tête, ma chère maman, chantonnais-je en caressant sa cuisse avec mon pouce, alors qu'il s'était tendu légèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ce soit Théo que j'allume, ou une fille ? Au moins, il ne risque pas d'avoir un gosse. Pas comme toi.  
Elle s'était figée dans sa fureur, j'avais atteint le point sensible, et je le savais. Théo ne comprenait pas, sans doute, mais il ne repoussa pas ma main et garda un silence de plomb. Elle finit par se lever, m'annonçant que j'avais de quoi faire à Gringotts, pour l'année à venir, et qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir d'ici là. J'avais simplement souri en la voyant s'éloigner. Être libéré de cette horrible harpie était assez tranquillisant.  
Dès qu'elle fut partie, Théo repoussa ma main nerveusement, me lançant un regard noir :  
-Te servir de moi c'est déjà limite, mais si en plus c'est pour faire du mal à ta mère, c'est vraiment pathétique !  
-Tais-toi, coupais-je en l'empêchant de se relever avec ma main sur son torse.  
Il avait de suite compris que j'étais très énervé, mais il ne comprit en revanche pas pourquoi je l'étais autant. Parce que je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé de ma mère, des personnes qu'elle était réellement et prétendait être, et encore moins de mon père. Je crois même que je le lui aie jamais dit son nom.  
Je sentais son cœur battre trop vite, il n'avait pas peur, mais presque. Est-ce qu'il pensait que j'allais lui faire du mal ? Non, il n'avait pas peur de la violence, il savait se défendre. En revanche, je savais qu'il avait peur que je le mette dehors. Que je le laisse seul. Qu'il doive retourner chez son père. Qu'il lui fasse faire des choses avec Marcus.

-Tais-toi, répétais-je un peu plus doucement, relâchant la pression. Juste tais-toi...  
Son cœur battait toujours fort, son souffle était plus court, ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose dans les miens. Je l'avais attiré dans mes bras doucement, il s'était laissé faire. J'avais sa tête dans mon cou, ma main perdue dans ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur fruitée de son shampooing – il n'y avait que lui pour oser porter un shampooing aussi féminin. Mais je l'adorais sur lui.  
-B-Blaise, souffla-t-il avec la voix un peu troublée.  
-Je t'ai dit de te taire merde, grondais-je avec un air douloureux.  
Ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, c'était de constater que j'étais en train de pleurer. Ça ne m'arrivait jamais. Enfin, avant, quand j'étais petit, mais c'était la première fois depuis mes huit ans, que je pleurais de la sorte. Bon, ce n'étaient que quelques larmes, et un souffle plus court, mais c'était bien là. Et devant lui en plus. Je me sentais un peu étrange, pas triste ou déprimé, j'avais l'impression d'être anesthésié de l'intérieur. Je sentis son corps bouger. Je pensais qu'il allait s'en aller, claqué la porte, face à ma soudaine faiblesse, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir – ma mère avait été clair depuis tout petit, un garçon ne pleurait pas, et ne minaudait pas, surtout pas devant quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mais il ne le fit pas. Non. Cet idiot avait passé sa jambe sur moi, et avait réfugié ma tête entre ses bras, sa joue caressant la mienne doucement. J'avais laissé mes mains traîner sur ses hanches naturellement – j'aurais dû me poser des questions là aussi, je sais !

On était resté un nombre incalculable de temps dans cette position, bien après que j'ai arrêté de pleurer, bien après qu'on ait entendu les talons compensés de la vieille marteler le sol violemment puis la porte d'entrée claquer à en faire trembler les murs.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait dû se rendre compte que j'avais arrêté de pleurer – et qu'on était dans une position louche aussi, parce qu'il s'était un peu éloigné de moi, et avait plongé ses yeux rougis dans les miens. J'avais essuyé une larme qui peinait à finir sa course sur sa joue, il avait lâché un faible sourire, un peu gêné :  
-Tu... Tu devrais te trouver une fille... Pour cette nuit... Pour te réconforter... Avait-il reniflé en admirant le parquet. J-Je dormirait sur le canapé...  
J'avais simplement attiré ses hanches vers mon ventre, il s'était naturellement réfugié dans mes bras – il m'avait avoué, quelques années après, qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je le culbute sur le canapé violemment si je ne me trouvais pas une fille rapidement pour le faire, mais la réalité, c'était que je me retenais de le faire de toute la force que je pouvais.  
-Ne fais pas gaffe à ses airs de mère aimante, avais-je confié avec une voix rauque. Elle n'aime qu'elle. (Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, hésitant à confier ça à quelqu'un, surtout à lui :), elle l'a rencontré dans un bar miteux du centre-ville de Londres. Il était là pour affaire, il parcourait le monde pour récupérer des trucs rares, comme le venin d'accromentule, il se faisait des belles marges sur ses ventes, en plus des millions qu'il avait déjà de ses ancêtres. Ma mère, elle faisait le service dans le bar depuis trois-quatre jours. Elle a renversé sa bierraubeurre sur son costard hors de prix. Elle a tout de suite compris comment profiter de la situation, elle a joué de son charme, ils ont couché dans les toilettes après la fin de son service. (il s'était un peu mieux caler contre mon cou, j'avais pensé qu'il allait s'éloigner pendant une seconde, mais celle d'après, j'avais eut l'impression qu'il voulait se fondre en moi encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.). Ils ont passé la nuit à le faire dans sa chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles, entre champagne et caviar. Ils ont gardé contact, dès qu'il passait à Londres, il lui envoyait un hibou, ils couchaient, il lui donnait du fric pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de travailler jusqu'à sa prochaine visite... Au bout de quelques semaines, elle est tombée enceinte – elle a de suite vu le moyen d'en avoir plus, te morfond pas pour elle, elle l'avait cherché. Sauf que mon père, quand il l'a su, il l'a de suite jetée. Elle a menacer de faire un scandale, comme elle était mineure, et que la réputation de la famille valait plus. Tout ça. Il s'est laissé faire quand il a su que j'étais un garçon. Ils se sont mariés, il a pas arrêté ses histoires pour autant. Il avait une fille dans chaque ville qu'il visitait, quand ma mère l'a su, elle a décidé de le tuer... Avec un poison hyper-rare, que mon père gardait au cas où il rentrerait bredouille un jour – c'était d'une ironie d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas prévu que je me lève, entre-temps, du coup, je l'ai vu s'effondrer sous mes yeux. Elle n'a rien fait pour m'empêcher de le voir, elle m'a même forcé à toucher son corps mort, et à l'aider à enterrer le corps dans le jardin. Comme ils étaient mariés, elle avait les droits sur tout, elle a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il nous avait abandonné – et tout le monde le pense encore. (J'avais senti ma gorge se nouer en repensant à ça, ses doigts effleuraient ma nuque tendrement). Après dix ans sans nouvelles, ils l'ont déclarée veuve. Entre-temps, elle se faisait visiter par pas mal de mecs, des vieux, des jeunes, mais tous riches. Elle couchait avec eux sur la petite terrasse au sud, au moins une fois, juste parce qu'il est enterré dessous.  
J'avais senti son corps sursauté légèrement, j'avais serré mes bras plus forts, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il me voie à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas opposé de franches résistances, et j'en étais content.

* * *

-Attendez ! Coupa la psy. Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de ce que vous me dites ?  
-Calmez-vous, vous pensez bien qu'on a prévenu les autorités compétentes... D'ailleurs si je lui avais pas raconté tout ça, il serait encore en dessous de sa terrasse... Mais ça se n'est pas très important.  
-Légèrement !  
-Bon, vous m'avez demandé de faire court non ? Alors on continue... On a passé l'été tranquillement au Manoir, pas de vague, une fille de temps en temps, quand il faisait semblant d'avoir mal à la tête pour ne pas sortir en ville. Tout allait bien, y avait un équilibre parfait, sauf que bien entendu, il a fallu qu'un sale blondinet prétentieux mette son grain de sel là-dedans, dès la rentrée – bon personnellement, comme on ne m'a rien dit avant le nouvel an, c'était la grosse claque le premier janvier. … Mais revenons en septembre. Pas mal de travail, deux cours où on était ensemble, l'équipe de Quidditch pour moi, et lui, bizarrement, le nez dans ses bouquins... Malfoy préfet, et membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale – dont je démens formellement avoir fait parti un jour !

* * *

Je regardais Théo admirer son reflet dans le miroir avec un air choqué. Il ne s'était encore jamais montré coquet de la sorte – bon concernant ses cheveux, il vérifie qu'ils sont suffisamment en l'air et emmêlés les uns avec les autres, j'aime bien, ça lui donne un air sauvage, mais passons ! Il avait un sourire un peu étrange, très léger, mais que je voyais tout de même. Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, il se figea dans une expression semblable à celle que j'avais quand j'étais gamin, et prit en flagrant délit de bêtise. Il fit comme si de rien n'était – très très mal comme toujours – et attrapa un bouquin sur son lit sans me regarder.  
-Et tu vas où, comme ça ? Demandais-je négligemment, avant qu'il ne se fige nerveusement.  
-R-Ramener ce bouquin, bredouilla-t-il en me montrant le livre au-dessus de son épaule.  
-Oh, tu vois ça, susurrais-je, c'est celui que tu as emprunté tout à l'heure, non ?  
Il me tournait le dos, mais j'avais deviné son expression tout seul.  
-Oh... Euh... Non, non pas du tout ! Oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-Oh, trois fois rien, juste que je t'ai demandé de me le prendre pour mon devoir de la semaine prochaine.  
-Ah. Bon. Ben je le laisse là alors.

Il posa le livre sur le sol, et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte :  
-Ce qui me dit pas où tu vas, cinglais-je en me levant.  
Il soupira, avant de se tourner vers moi, un air coupable sur ses traits, mais il se reprit dès qu'il vit mon petit air de jaloux.  
-Et alors ? Fit-il avec insolence. J'ai bien le droit de faire un tour sans avoir ton autorisation !  
-J'aime pas bien que tu me caches des trucs comme ça, sifflais-je. C'est moi ou t'as sorti le grand jeu ?

(Il avait effectivement passé le costume que je lui avais acheté cet été, en prévision du mariage que ma mère avait annoncé pour le début de l'année, un très classe, qui mettait son corps en valeur, en plus d'une dose massive de parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête).

-N-Non, pas plus que d'habitude, fit-il avec un trouble palpable. Je veux juste le porter avant le mariage, pour m'habituer.  
-C'est ça, fis-je froidement, ce qui attira son regard noir – vous savez, celui où il vaut mieux dire les bonnes choses pour éviter l'apocalypse.  
-Et quoi ? Gronda-t-il. Je t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache, j'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir, et t'as pas à savoir ce que je fais, et avec qui.  
(Et là, j'aurais probablement dû me taire, parce que même en y repensant, j'ai les poils qui se dressent de terreur).  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui t'ai payé ton costard, dis-je avec un ton qu'il prit très très mal.  
Il prit la chose comme un poing dans l'estomac, il avait eut un air de démon déchaîné, furieux et haineux. Il s'était approché de moi, j'avais senti mon estomac faire un bond, et mes sens se réveiller, parce qu'entre-temps, j'avais repensé à ce qu'il avait fait à Marcus, et que je m'attendais à recevoir à peu près la même chose.  
-Tu vas calmer tes ardeurs Zabini, siffla-t-il froidement. Parce que je te jure que je ne vais pas me laisser marcher dessus par tes sales manies de gosse de riche. Tu passes ton temps à coucher à droite à gauche, je n'ai jamais rien dit là-dessus, alors que franchement, je trouve ça pathétique. Alors toi, tu vas être gentil, et me laisser avoir mes propres relations de mon côté, compris ?  
-R-Relation ? Toi ?

Qu'on soit d'accord de suite, j'avais dit ça uniquement parce qu'il ne parlait jamais de ça, et que franchement, il le disait lui-même, ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Sauf que là, lui, il avait tout de suite senti la teinte « _tu fais comme ton père quoi_ » dans ma voix – mais il le fait toujours aujourd'hui, bien qu'on ait réglé le problème des centaines de fois.

-Oui, moi ! Explosa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, hein ? J'ai le droit d'avoir des rendez-vous, de sortir avec des gens, et même de coucher avec si je veux ! Je suis pas ton chien à ce que je sache !

-Non mais je–

-Ferme-là ! Trancha-t-il dans un hurlement furieux, qui, je l'avoue, me cloua sur place. T'as juste à la fermer, compris ?! Et si t'es pas content, j'irai supplié Draco pour qu'il me donne du fric, en lui disant que môssieur Zabini à décréter que j'avais pas le droit de le voir !

-Malfoy ?! Criais-je, outré, alors qu'il se décomposait sous mes yeux.

-M-merde, murmura-t-il. Ça va, épargne moi ce regard ! Je te l'ai dit, y a un truc entre moi et Draco, depuis toujours, et là, il a besoin de moi !

-Et toi tu vas l'aider avec ton cul, forcément !

Il fut foudroyé par mes paroles, et mon regard. Je ne me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit que quelques minutes après son départ – mais notre dispute avait continué encore un peu :

-Je t'interdis d'aller voir Malfoy ! Continuais-je – pensant réellement que j'allais l'en empêcher comme ç crois pas qu'il t'a déjà assez fait la misère comme ça ? En plus, il faut qu'il t'ai sous lui ?

En moins d'une seconde, j'avais vu son visage changer du tout au tout, et j'avais senti sa main s'abattre sur ma joue avec toute la violence qu'avait ce genre de geste. C'était bien loin de la baffe que ma mère m'avait donnée l'été dernier, là, j'avais la joue rougie et gonflée toute la soirée, et encore un peu le lendemain. Sous la force du coup, et aussi parce qu'il m'avait déséquilibré avec sa jambe, j'étais au sol. Il me regardait avec la haine et la rage dans les veines, je m'attendais vraiment à ce que ça aille loin dans l'escalade de la violence. Il cachait bien sa force sous ses airs frêle et son calme apparent...

-T'es qu'un pauvre con, cria-t-il hargneusement, me regardant comme s'il allait me tuer. Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres finalement ! Tu peux juste crever !

-Et tu crois qu'il vaut mieux, Malfoy ? Il va te baiser et te jeter dans la minute !

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! Ça fait deux mois qu'on se fréquente, et pas le moindre incident !

Bon là, j'avoue que je m'en suis beaucoup voulu de ne rien avoir vu.

–Draco me ferait jamais de mal ! Pas comme certaines autres petites crevures qui pensent que je leur appartiens, comme toi !  
-C'est ça ! Dans quelque temps, tu vas revenir la queue entre les jambes, parce qu'il t'aura jeté comme une merde ! Ne compte pas sur moi quand tu t'en rendras compte !  
Et, alors que je m'attendais à encore recevoir un coup, il était parti en claquant la porte violemment.  
-Ce n'est pas comme si je savais depuis le début que t'allais te débarrasser de moi dès que je t'amuserais plus, avait-il craché avant de sortir.  
J'étais complètement sous le choc, de la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait maîtrisé, de sa réaction, de sa haine, mais surtout de ses paroles. Je venais de percuter ce que je lui avais dit, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir me flageller publiquement pour avoir laissé les choses dégénérer à ce point. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que j'allais le perdre en voulant le protéger de Draco – il agissait bizarrement depuis le début de l'année, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, il était à cran, et pas à prendre avec une baguette. J'avais vraiment peur que ce con s'en prenne à Théo physiquement, bien qu'il sache donner des coups plutôt violents. Je caressais ma joue douloureusement, il ne m'avait pas raté en plus...

* * *

-Excusez-moi, mais vous avez penser à éventuellement suivre une thérapie de couple, vous et votre ami ? Fit la psy, interrompant Blaise dans ses paroles brusquement.  
-Ben non ! On n'a pas besoin de ça !  
-E-Excusez moi, ria la psy – plus un rire nerveux qu'un vrai rire à vrai dire. Mais vous allez tout de même un peu loin dans les tensions non ?  
-Bon, là, peut être, mais c'était la seule et unique fois où on a levé la main l'un sur l'autre, fit Blaise avec un air neutre. Croyez-moi, une baffe de sa part, une fois ça suffit pour comprendre comment ça fonctionne... Je me demande comment Marcus à fait pour avoir des gosses après son coup d'ailleurs, parce que ce n'était pas le premier en plus ! Bon, ça expliquerait qu'ils soient aussi moches, ses pauvres gosses. Ne dites jamais à Théo que j'ai dit ça, sinon je sens qu'on va se battre à nouveau... Bon, où j'en étais moi ? … Ah ouais, la dispute. Du coup, il s'est installé chez Draco, comme il avait sa chambre de préfet, ils étaient tranquilles. Il traînait avec lui, comme ils avaient plus de cours en commun que moi. Il faisait exprès de pas me calculer, et moi, j'essayais de pas exploser en cours de route. Du coup, ma copine de l'époque, elle en prenait pour son grade. Me regardez pas comme ça, elle aimait ça aussi ! Oui donc, presque trois mois de guerre froide (Salazar, mais comment ais-je fait pour tenir aussi longtemps ?), ce qui nous amène en mai de l'année. Vers la moitié du mois, il me semble... Bon, ce n'est pas compliqué, une semaine avant la mort d'Albus Dumbledore – vous voyez l'implication de Draco dans les affaires louches, ben, je l'avais senti quand même ! Bon bref, la veille de l'attaque, où il a fini par disparaître, Théo est revenu dans notre chambre, et dans un sale état...

* * *

J'étais en train de dégrafé le soutien-gorge de ma nouvelle copine – j'ai un problème avec leurs noms, je m'en souviens pas du tout de celle-là... Enfin bref. J'avais ma langue dans le fond de sa gorge, et ma main à proximité d'un tout autre fond. J'avais commencé à devenir dur légèrement – comment ça que je saute les détails ? Mais c'est le plus croustillant ! … Bon si vous voulez, j'allais déshabiller la fille, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte.

Machinalement, j'avais regardé en direction, m'attendant à voir Goyle ou Crabb avec une tête d'abruti finit, mais j'avais de suite déchanté... C'était Théo. Et dans quel état. Il avait le pantalon ouvert, couvert de tâches suspectes – vous savez très bien à quoi elles ressemblaient, avouez ! Comment ça « harcèlement sexuel » ?! Bon bref, on reprend – il avait la chemise de travers déchirée par endroit, couverte de sang et de sueur, le visage couvert de sang, d'écorchures et de bleus. Il avait les mains tremblantes, l'air hébété, choqué, comme s'il avait vu la mort se foutre de sa gueule à l'instant. Il tituba, boitant comme pas possible, jusque dans la chambre, ferma la porte et s'adossa derrière. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il m'avait à peine vu arriver vers lui. J'avais tenté de le toucher, mais il avait, par réflexe, tordu mon bras beaucoup trop facilement.  
-Arrête ça ! Putain t'es con, je veux juste t'aider ! Avais-je hurlé, entre deux cris douloureux.  
Il avait relâché son étreinte au moment où la blonde que je comptais me faire s'était approché de lui en lui criant d'arrêter. Il avait eut un mouvement de recul, dans le coin de la porte, prostré sur lui-même, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

J'avais mis la fille dehors sans ménagement, il me semble que je l'avait traité de quelque chose que moi-même j'avais trouvé choquant, avant de m'approcher prudemment de Théo. Il me lança un regard perdu, appréhendant sans doute ce que j'allais dire ou faire.

Il avait le nez en sang, la lèvre fendue sur le côté droit, des bleus sur les bras et le torse, les yeux rougis et paniqués. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire pour apaiser les tensions qui l'agitaient – j'avais surtout peur qu'il m'en mette plein la tronche si je l'approchait trop brusquement.

-Viens, avais-je soufflé doucement en lui tendant la main.  
Un peu ailleurs, il l'avait pris, mais je crois qu'il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui pour juger si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je l'avais mené à la salle de bains, je n'étais pas très sûr qu'il ne réagisse pas très mal au fait que je le déshabille. L'eau coulait dans la baignoire afin qu'il prenne un bain bien chaud – à la vue de tout ce sang, je me voyait mal éponger tout ça avec des mouchoirs.

Il se laissa faire, le regard vague, j'avais dévoilé son torse sans qu'il ne dise rien – couvert de sang également, un hématome de la taille de mon poing dans le bas du ventre qui devait faire atrocement mal, des bleus ça et là, des traces de griffures profondes, cicatrisés ou non, heureusement pas de plaie béante.

Du coup, je me demandais d'où venait tout ce sang, et s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie irréparable (ou pas loin), avant que je ne me rende compte que c'étaient de ses mains que le sang s'écoulait. Il avait une sorte de plaie de quelques centimètres sur l'avant-bras gauche, qui avait dû coaguler suffisamment pour ne plus saigner abondamment.

J'avais fait de même avec son jean, à ma grande surprise, il m'avait pris dans ses bras, en proie à une crise de larme terrible – à cet instant précis, il était redevenu un peu conscient. J'étais resté là quelques minutes, ne sachant quoi faire et quoi dire, puis je lui avais chuchoté de prendre un bon bain pour nettoyer tout ça.

Il s'était laissé faire, en silence, le regard fuyant. J'avais attendu une minute ou deux avant de commencer à rincer son corps plein de sang, je l'avais entendu soupirer, de douleur sans doute, puis à un moment, il avait pris brusquement mon gant de toilette pour se nettoyer lui-même :  
-T'es d'un brusque, grogna-t-il.

-Désolé, fis-je, un peu pitoyablement. Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Il s'était figé, se replongeant désagréablement dans ses souvenirs, qui avaient l'air douloureux. J'avais entrepris de nettoyer ses cheveux, histoire de le détendre, de faire comme si j'étais détaché, que je ne ressentais pas l'envie de tuer la personne qui l'avait mise dans cet état.  
-T'avais raison, finit-il par lâcher, comme si ça lui avait arraché la bouche de l'avouer. Pour Malfoy, tu avais raison.  
Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter brusquement, mon sang se glacer d'un coup. J'avais dû faire quelque chose avec mes mains, parce qu'il s'était soudainement tendu.  
-Qu'est-ce que cette crevure t'as fait ? Grondais-je avec la ferme intention de prendre ma baguette pour lui régler son compte.  
-R-Rien, rien, assura-t-il avec une voix aiguë. Il a... Il a la marque...  
Je sentais d'un coup la pression tomber sur mes épaules. Tellement, que je dus m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
-M-Mon mec est... Est un mangemort, gémit-il en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Il a la Marque merde ! Et moi, je n'ai rien vu ! J'ai rien vu merde ! … Il me l'a cachée jusqu'à ce soir. Je te jure je me sens tellement con.  
-A-Attend... C'est quoi ce sang ? Et tes bleus ?  
Il tourna ses yeux bleus frustrés et rougit vers moi :  
-Tu crois que j'ai réagi sagement, peut-être ? Fit-il. O-On s'est disputés, ça a un peu dégénéré. On s'est battu, c'est tout... Il a essayé de m'expliquer... Comment tu peux essayer d'expliquer ça ? … Du coup, je... Putain Blaise... J'en ai fait de la charpie, arrête de me regarder comme ça !  
-Pa-Pardon, c'est juste que... Le sang, ce n'est pas ma came. Surtout si c'est le tien...  
-C'est bon, j'ai pas aussi mal que ça, t'en fait pas pour moi, dit-il gravement en regardant son avant-bras. Il voulait que... Que je la fasse aussi... La Marque.  
J'avais, sous le choc, crû que j'avais tourné de l'œil.

Théo. La Marque. Théo un mangemort. Mais oui. J'y croyais – c'était sarcastique. Évidemment. Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter que je lui donne un ordre, et supportais difficilement ceux de son père, comment est-ce qu'il accepterait ceux de vous-savez-qui ? Enfin bref, la question n'était pas là pour l'instant...  
J'avais repris mon shampooing comme si de rien n'était, j'avais senti qu'il craquait à nouveau, je ne savais pas s'il allait mal prendre le fait que je le touche alors qu'il était nu dans la baignoire. C'était la seule chose qui m'était venue à l'idée ; continuer mon shampooing.

Au bout de quelques minutes, débarrassé du sang, il enfila une serviette sur ses frêles épaules et s'enroula dedans. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttant devant ses yeux rougis et larmoyants. J'avais pris une serviette pour les sécher - je n'avais pas envie qu'il attrape la mort en prime. Il avait la tête baissée, alors que je frottais ses cheveux à travers la serviette.  
-J'ai été con, gémit-il pitoyablement. Mais tellement con... C'est toi qui avais raison... C'était juste pour la baise, et rien d'autre...  
Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me baisser vers lui, et de prendre son visage dans mes mains, pour coller son front au mien. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, je sentais mes yeux me piquer également, mais je devais tenir le coup. Je devais être fort pour supporter sa peine avec lui.

Après quelques minutes, j'avais pris de quoi désinfecter ses plaies. Parfois, il frissonnait, je trouvais ça trop mignon – je me gagatise de plus en plus, notez l'information ! J'avais ensuite entrepris de bander son avant-bras, ma main entrant en contact avec sa peau de temps à autre.

-I-Il t'a fait du mal ? Avais-je demandé en tentant d'être le plus doux possible, et ayant peur de la réponse, au vu des griffures – certaines de mes copines avait cette furieuse tendance à griffer pendant l'acte.  
Il avait regardé ce que je regardais, lesdites griffures, avant de hausser les épaules avec un air dégagé :  
-Je ne les sens pas de toute façon, souffla-t-il en me lançant un regard un peu étrange.  
-Ça répond pas à la question, sifflais-je gravement. Un mot et je le châtre sur place... I-Il n'a pas... Abusé de toi ? Même un peu ?  
Il rit franchement, un joli sourire qui illumina son visage :  
-T'es vraiment con parfois Zab' ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis une pauvre petite chose incapable de se défendre ?  
J'avais lâché un grognement en fermant son bandage avec douceur. Je me doutais bien qu'il savait se défendre, mais une part de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce connard de Draco Malfoy en train de lui faire du mal, et de le forcer à faire des choses.  
-... Ça te rassurerait si je te disais que ce n'était pas moi qui étais actif ? Fit-il avec une petite lueur coquine dans le fond des yeux.  
-Pardon ? J'avais fait, sous le choc, ce qui l'avait fait franchement rire à nouveau – je le redis parce que quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression de savoir exactement que je l'aime à en crever.  
Il avait alors braqué ses yeux rieurs dans les miens, cet air rassurant sur ses traits :  
-Zab', j'aurais jamais accepté que Draco me domine ! Jamais ! C'est trop facile sinon...  
-Mais du coup, tu... Tu... Enfin, je veux dire tu...  
Il leva un sourcil perplexe, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir très exactement. J'avais un peu peur de le dire, j'avais peur de la réponse, j'avais surtout peur qu'il le prenne mal.  
-Je suis gay, dit-il simplement avec un léger sourire, il serait temps que tu percutes.  
Je n'avais pas réellement réagi, j'avais encore au fond de moi le vieux cliché qu'un mec aimait une fille, et sortait avec éventuellement, malgré que je sois de plus en plus attiré par Théo physiquement parlant. Je ne sais pas trop comment il avait interprète mon silence, il n'avait pas de réelles réactions sur son visage, rien dans ses yeux.  
-J-J'avais juste envie de... Chuchota-t-il doucement, après une minute ou deux de silence. Avec tes satanées histoires de coucheries je... J'avais envie de... D'essayer...  
Il avait l'air un peu honteux, je m'étais demandé si sa gêne était vis-à-vis de moi, ou vis-à-vis de Draco, ou vis-à-vis du fait qu'il avait envie de sexe.

Je sentais comme un malaise entre lui et la chose, et avec ce qu'il avait laissé entendre quelque temps après – son père recevait des clients chez eux depuis qu'il était tout petit, il entendait tout de sa chambre, et parfois, quand il allait chercher sa came, il payait avec son corps, en l'emmenant avec lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de se faire prendre devant son fils. Ça avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez les Malfoy. Alors je comprenais presque qu'il ait honte de ça... Honte de ressentir du plaisir. Même honte d'y penser.

Surtout que Draco était son ami le plus ancien – enfin "ami", vous voyez, parce qu'un vrai ami, ça fait pas des coups de putes pareil ! Mais là, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire à la compréhension du reste, donc on va passer à la suite.  
-... Et c'était putaindement bon de le voir comme ça, fit-il avec un petit air sadiquo-mutin, qui m'avait fait sourire.  
Oui, parce que je ne vous ai pas raconté la partie où Draco est passé d'un connard d'hétéro à la manque – qui valait pas mieux que moi, comme disait Théo – au mec capable de se soumettre totalement à lui, physiquement et psychologiquement.

Sa dernière copine en date, c'était Pansy Parkinson, juste pour que vous constatiez les dégâts que cette goule peut causer...

Bon bref, Théo m'a raconté comment il l'avait pris dans tous les sens et dans tous les endroits possibles. Il avait l'air à la fois fier et honteux de tout ça, moi, ça m'avait fait doucement rire de l'imaginer comme ça, soumis par un Théo qui le faisait hurler d'un plaisir interdit...

* * *

Blaise admirait le plafond, avant de tourner son regard vers la psy, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment. Il la trouva absorber par ses paroles, comme si elle les buvait, et il rigola intérieurement.

 _Elle s'est prise au jeu finalement, petite coquine va_ , pensa-t-il.  
-Bon, hé bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure, dit Blaise en se relevant, un léger sourire sadique sur ses lèves.  
-Quoi ! Fit la psy en regardant sa montre. Merlin ! Ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que j'aurais dû prendre mon patient suivant !  
Blaise avait simplement fait un immense sourire plein de dents – _un de ceux qui agaçait Théo au plus haut point,_ songea-t-il vaguement.  
-Hé bien, on dirait qu'on se prend au jeu, nota le patient en remettant sa cape. Je vous réserve la suite, bon, je vais raccourcir au maximum, on va passer les passages chauds et tout le reste.  
-Ah non ! Gronda la psy. Vous m'avez pris la tête avec votre histoire depuis le début, alors vous allez m'y mettre les détails ! Et potassez bien tout ça !  
Blaise haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur, avant de se retrouver dans la rue, un peu largué, se souvenant que Théo ne rentrait que le lendemain soir. Il avait une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras – ce qui finissait toujours par dégénérer à « prendre » tout court finalement.

Repenser à la période où il s'était donné à Malfoy le rendait très jaloux...Et l'angoissait terriblement aussi.

Et puis en plus, le blond était parti avec Théo en Roumanie, pour ce fichu événement. _Je devrais faire une scène pour cette haute trahison quand il reviendra_ , songea-t-il, d'une humeur passablement maussade.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la Séance 4... Rdv mardi prochain pour la séance 5 !


	5. Séance 5

Hello à toutes et tous !

La séance 5 est arrivée ! Ça commence à devenir tiède dans le coin... D'ailleurs on tire sur la fin, encore deux chapitres pour être précise... Mais en attendant je vous laisse lire celle-là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Séance 5**

La Psychomage avait attendu la séance de Blaise Zabini avec un impatience quasi-incontrôlable – ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais la manière qu'avait Blaise de conter l'histoire était on ne pouvait plus prenante. Elle nota de lui faire part de ses conclusions sur cela aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais après tout, l'homme travaillait sur les images des plus hauts postes du Ministère – la non-confiance qu'avaient les sorciers en leur Ministère avait toujours la dent dure, même presque dix ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort... Et puis Blaise était plus que doué pour ça. Sans doute un lien de cause à effet, songea la psy, tentant de trouver une excuse pour sa fascination de l'histoire que lui contait son client. Elle vit Blaise la saluer, s'installer sur le canapé – qu'il trouvait de plus en plus confortable, soit dit en passant – avec un grand sourire satisfait :

-Vous, vous allez être fière de moi, dit-il en servant deux tasses de thé, sous le regard surpris de sa psy. Quand il est rentré, la semaine passée, je n'ai pas fait de crise de jalousie qui se finit sous la couette. Ou moi sur le canapé pendant la semaine.  
-Ah bon ? Souffla la femme, impressionnée. Vous faites des progrès fulgurants !  
-Ouais, il a dit pareil, souffla Blaise vaguement, se souvenant de la fellation que Théo lui avait faite pour avoir évité la crise – et aussi fêter leurs retrouvailles, il fallait le dire. Ce qui me fait venir à la suite, je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il voulait que je trouve. C'est vrai, je me sens bien mieux, bon, c'est vrai que j'ai ruminé quelques jours pour me décider à me retenir ou pas, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé le truc. Donc du coup, je pense que je vais arrêter nos petites séances. Mine de rien, c'est la crise au Ministère, avec ses histoires de coucheries et de pots-de-vin dans le bureau des Aurors – sous le nez de Potter, vous y croyez à ça ?  
-C-Comment ça ? Dit la psy. Vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin ?  
-Vous savez quand même que pendant que je suis ici à vous raconter ma vie, j'ai une tonne et demi de problèmes à régler qui se rajoute à chaque heure...? Non parce que les mecs du Ministère, ils ne sont pas débrouillards pour un gallion... Mais comme vous avez l'air déprimé, je vais finir ma petite histoire au moins. Reprenons donc où nous en étions... Ah ouais, la veille de la mort de Dumbledore – s'il n'était pas mort et si ce n'était pas Draco qui avait été impliqué, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'on aurait été aussi rapides dans la suite des événements...

* * *

(-... Et c'était putaindement bon de le voir comme ça, fit-il avec un petit air sadique, qui m'avait fait sourire.  
Théo m'a raconté comment il l'avait pris dans tous les sens et dans tous les endroits possibles. Il avait l'air à la fois fier et honteux de tout ça, moi ça m'avait fait doucement rire de l'imaginer comme ça. )

Quand il eut fini, il avait une petite pointe d'appréhension dans les yeux. Il avait eut un rire gêné en croisant mon regard, j'avais joué avec ses cheveux doucement pour le rassurer. Je sentais le désir monter en moi dangereusement, de l'écouter parler, et de le voir à demi-nu – oui souvenez-vous, on sort de la salle de bains, et il ne s'est pas encore rhabillé... Comment ça comment il est ? Ben parfaitement parfait ! Non mais vous êtes sûre que vous avez le droit de demander ça à vos patients ? Vous devriez consulter un psy vous ! Bon bref, reprenons. Il était là, à demi-nu, et forcément, moi, j'étais un peu émoustillé de l'imaginer en train de faire vous-savez-quoi avec Malfoy... Sans compter que j'étais déjà un peu travaillé par ses histoires depuis quelque temps déjà. Et il m'avait atrocement manqué pendant ses trois mois. Enfin bref, il m'avait pas encore grillé, mais ça ne saurait tarder...

Après quelques secondes, il s'était couvert avec un drap – il avait soit disant froid, alors que franchement, on est peut-être sous le lac, mais on a une chaleur très agréable toute l'année, je suis persuadé qu'on a même moins besoin de chauffer que ses idiots de Serdaigles et Gryffondors, dans leurs tours pourries !  
-Pas la peine de mentir, avais-je fait en me levant de son lit. Et pas la peine de te couvrir non plus, j'aime bien ton corps.  
Il m'avait regardé avec des culs de chaudrons à la place des yeux, rouge de honte – je l'avais grillé bien sec sur ce coup-là ! Bon j'avoue, j'ai pensé qu'il avait grillé mon érection, aussi, mais non en fait.

-D-Désolé, souffla-t-il, c'est juste que... J'ai pas l'habitude, et ça a tendance à me... M'exciter.

Là, ce fut à mon tour d'avoir des culs de chaudrons à la place des yeux. Il m'avait assuré que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, ça l'aurait tout autant excité – d'ailleurs vous aller pouvoir m'éclairer, parce que l'exhibition, c'est son truc préféré au lit, et franchement, vu comme il est pudique, j'ai du mal à comprendre la logique là-dedans.

-Ah... Parce que tu...

Je le vis prendre son visage dans ses mains avec gêne, rouge de honte et très mal à l'aise :

-C-C'est juste que je... J'aime bien la main dans les cheveux... Ça me rend un peu fou... Mais je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Tu dois me prendre pour un pervers !

Sur le coup, j'avais été vraiment très excité, de le voir comme ça – et il en abuse aujourd'hui ce con... De le savoir aussi gêné, ça m'avait rendu complètement fou. J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être à ce point frustré, que Malfoy puisse le débrider à ce point, et j'étais animé d'une jalousie sans borne qu'il ait eut droit à ça et pas moi.

-Tu m'excites aussi, avais-je dit en me tournant vers lui.

Son regard tomba sur mon entre-jambe, une bosse trahissant mon excitation, il me regarda ensuite dans les yeux sans oser comprendre. Je m'étais assis à ses côtés, je crois que j'avais jamais été aussi fébrile qu'en cet instant – même pas ma première fois, pour dire ! J'avais nerveusement passé ma main sur ma nuque, ses yeux me détaillant avec un air atterré.

-Et ça a voir avec toi, avais-je murmuré, pour qu'il soit sûr que je ne bandais pas par principe, ou à cause de ma copine que j'avais fichue dehors...

Il avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris au possible, alors que j'osais à peine respirer :

-Pardon ? Avait-il fait, sous le choc, cherchant la moindre trace de rigolade chez moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à rire : je savais que t'était un obsédé, mais à ce point...  
-Je déconne pas, avais-je tranché en le fusillant d'un regard noir, et excité – il parait que j'ai un truc dans les yeux quand j'atteins la limite. Tu m'excites... Et pas qu'un peu.  
Il m'avait regardé avec trouble, ne comprenant pas le gouffre qui séparait le Blaise qu'il avait quitté il y a trois mois, et le Blaise qu'il avait devant lui – forcément, il n'avait pas été là !  
-B-Blaise... T-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'as fumé les champignons de Greg ?  
-Non, t'es con ! Avais-je rigolé. Quoiqu'il doit lui en resté... C'est juste que... Hé, mais attends ! T'es un escroc ! Tu bandes aussi !

Il avait brusquement rougi, mais ne se démonta pas le moins du monde :

-Moi, je suis gay, pauvre idiot ! C'est toi l'hétéro excité par deux-trois histoires !  
-Pas que les histoires. C'est toi et ta sale tronche que t'as donnés à voir à Malfoy qui me rende fou.

Il avait baissé le regard, son érection se faisait de plus en plus dure – ça sur le coup, je ne le savais pas, mais après quelque temps, j'avais fini par le connaître par cœur. J'avais approché ma main, doucement et fébrilement, de sa cuisse, me demandant si j'allais me retrouver au sol comme trois mois tantôt, ou s'il allait se laisser faire. Je posa ma main sur sa cuisse, hormis un soupir gêné et ses joues rougies, rien de bien méchant – quoique parfois il est méchant quand il est très excité, vous pouvez regarder l'état de mon torse de nos retrouvailles de la semaine passée ! Comment ça "harcèlement sexuel" ? Encore ? Bon bref... J'avais ma main sur sa cuisse, la serviette entre nos deux peaux, je commençais à la caresser avec mon pouce, puis la main entière, que je rapprochais de plus en plus de son entre-jambe. À un moment, il mit sa main sur la mienne, stoppant le geste sans me repousser :

-S-Si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter, dit-il avec une voix assombrie par le désir qui brûlait en lui – moi, j'avais souris simplement. Blaise... Je vais pas te laisser me prendre si facilement, qu'on soit clair là-dessus.  
-J'en ai rien à foutre, avais-je soufflé en cherchant son épaule pour la mordre légèrement. Mets-moi si tu veux.  
-T-T'es complètement fou, gémit-il douloureusement. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins... ? Je ne pourrais pas faire ça...  
-Tu l'as fait avec Malfoy.  
-Ouais, mais lui, il le méritait, souffla-t-il en baladant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te laisser me monter dessus... T'iras voir tes filles pour ça...  
-J'ai jamais sucé, tu m'excuses la maladresse, avais-je soufflé en me mettant à genoux devant lui.

Il me regarda sans oser comprendre, il était mal à l'aise, honteux, complètement incapable de se contrôler. J'avais lancé un regard mutin, approchant mon visage de son entre-jambe, toujours couvert.

-A-Arrête... Arrête ça ! Avait-il supplié. Je veux pas que tu me voies comme ça... C'est trop la honte...  
-La honte de quoi ? C'est moi qui te la suce... Détends-toi.

Il avait gémi de gêne en balançant sa tête en arrière, il n'avait jamais plus jamais pu résister aussi longtemps après ça.

-T'es complètement fou... Entendis-je soupirer.

J'avais massé son entre-jambe doucement, son souffle se fit un peu plus court, sa main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux nerveusement, alors que sa lèvre était mutilée par ses dents. J'avais ôté la serviette rapidement, il s'était crispé, mais quelques caresses sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses l'avait détendu légèrement. Je l'avais fait écarter les jambes, regardant son sexe un peu durci avec appréhension. En fait, jusqu'à présent, j' m'étais laissé porté par ce qu'il me venait, depuis toujours. Mais là, d'un coup, les choses ne venaient pas si facilement que ça... J'étais pour la première fois en face d'un sexe d'homme qui n'était pas le mien. Comment j'étais censé faire pour lui donner du plaisir ? Est-ce que j'allais être maladroit ? Bon, ça forcément, je n'allais pas être un dieu de la fellation dès la première... Mais je me demandais s'il allait réussir à prendre le moindre plaisir. S'il allait se lâcher. Et comment je devais gérer ça, moi ? Est-ce que je devais avaler ? Ou pas ? Bref, j'étais totalement largué, mais j'avais trop de fierté pour lui demander de me rassurer sur ce genre de trucs.  
J'avais pris sa verge dans les mains, il avait bougé ses hanches nerveusement, j'avais pensé m'y être mal pris sur le coup.

-C-Continue, gémit-il, presque suppliant.

J'avais fait des va-et-viens, un peu hésitants au début, mais j'avais vite pris confiance en moi en l'entendant soupirer. Il se durcit de plus en plus, puis j'avais approché mes lèvres de son gland – je dois avouer que j'en dois une à la fille qui m'a fait ma première fellation, parce que je m'en étais largement inspiré. Il avait étouffé un cri surpris quand j'avais léché timidement son prépuce. Bon, ça n'avait rien exceptionnel en soit, mais comme c'était lui, forcément, ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais léché un peu partout, essayant de trouver le courage d'aller plus loin, me demandant si je m'y prenais bien ou non – je vous jure que ça faisait bizarre de se poser ses questions, surtout quand on se les était jamais posées !

Bon bref, j'avais fini par prendre son gland dans ma bouche, pour jouer avec ma langue, ce qui le fit plutôt bien réagir. J'avais commencé à aller de plus en plus loin, pompant avec retenue – vous attendez pas à ce que je sois à l'aise de suite non plus !  
À un moment, il s'était relevé, rougit, excité, les yeux assombris par l'envie qu'il avait d'aller beaucoup plus loin, sans oser me brusquer pour autant.

-A-Aaah, avait-il gémi en passant sa main sur ma nuque.

J'avais senti quelque chose me pousser à le prendre entier dans ma bouche – il avait démenti toute tentative pour que je le fasse, mais je l'avais tout de même fait.  
J'étais là, à genoux, en train de faire une fellation (vraiment naze en plus), à mon Théo, je sentais mes envies se réveiller, j'avais accéléré de plus en plus, l'entendant perdre de plus en plus pied. À un moment, il m'avait violemment interrompu, je n'avais pas de suite compris – j'avais pensé que c'était vraiment trop nul, puis il était venu dans un mouchoir qu'il avait à la main, donnant des coups avec son autre main en se retenant de gémir de plaisir.

-M-merde, gémit-il en regardant le plafond. J'en ai mis partout...  
-C'est bon, je vais m'en charger, avais-je susurré avec un air mutin.

Je savais, par expérience, que c'était bien excitant de voir son partenaire lécher le fruit de ses efforts. Enfin du moins moi, j'aimais ça. Ça avait eut l'air de lui plaire aussi, de sentir ma langue sur sa peau, léchant les traces de spermes et les avalant par la suite.

-T'es complètement con, gémit-il avec trouble, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

Ils étaient agités, ses beaux yeux bleus, parce qu'il était encore excité, parce qu'il était troublé, parce qu'il était gêné.

-À partir de tout de suite, j'interdis l'accès à toute personne qui n'est pas moi, avais-je susurré à son oreille en remontant sur lui.

J'avais laissé sortir toute ma jalousie et ma possessivité dans ses quelques mots, il avait simplement soupiré, me laissant explorer son corps avec mes mains et ma bouche. On avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit sans aller plus loin que se toucher comme ça, il faut dire que moi, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il me prenne tout de suite. Et je m'interdisais toute pensée visant à le prendre lui. Il avait été clair là-dessus de toute façon...

* * *

-Et c'était bien la première fois que je passais la nuit avec quelqu'un sans que ça finisse aussi chastement que ça... Enfin, je veux dire, sans pénétration sauvage lendemain, on apprenait la mort de Dumbledore, je vous jure qu'il avait été dévasté pendant pas mal de temps, on n'a jamais trop compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait de la lèche à la Potter à Dumbledore non plus ! Bon bref, on a passé le reste de l'année à explorer les joies du sexe homo à deux. Il me laissait aller voir des filles – parce que dès que je finissais avec lui, j'avais très envie de prendre les choses en main. On n'avait pas encore passé le stade-là, parce qu'il dépendait toujours de moi pour les trois-quarts de sa vie, et surtout la partie financière – et pour ne rien arrangé, le fait que j'aille voir des filles le rendait nerveux aussi, parce qu'il pensait ne pas être assez bon pour me satisfaire pleinement. Il pensait que je faisais ça uniquement par jalousie et possession envers lui – bon, j'avoue, c'est vrai – et pas par réelle envie – là, je démens formellement. C'était le serpent qui se mordait la queue, vous voyez ? D'un côté, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas céder par fierté.

Blaise regarda la Psychomage, qui attendait visiblement la suite, l'œil brillant et le souffle un peu plus court que d'habitude. Il sourit.

-Bon, bref, tout ça nous mène à la rentrée de la septième année. C'était tendu à Poudlard, avec les Carrows en particulier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils avaient Théo dans le nez, et ça m'inquiétait plus que de raison ses histoires... Et un jour, j'avais atterri à l'infirmerie, à cause d'un entraînement qui avait mal tourné...

* * *

Je regardais devant moi avec un air à la fois agacé et impatient. Ça faisait trois heures que j'étais réveillé, il allait être midi, j'avais mal un peu partout, et j'attendais Théo depuis une heure.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être en retard comme ça... Mais alors pas du tout. J'étais en train de littéralement bouillir de rage et d'inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre dans l'infirmerie, un mec ensanglanter et quasi-inconscient sur le dos. Pomfresh se précipita vers eux, à grands cris paniqués. Elle fit allonger le mec inconscient – il me disait vaguement quelque chose, lui retira sa chemise, laissant voir des plaies béantes et saignantes. Il était pâle, complètement dans le vague, mais se bornait à tenir la main de Théo fermement dans la sienne. Lui, il était choqué et nerveux, couvert de sang – j'ai prié Salazar et Merlin tellement fort pour que ça ne soit pas le sien...  
À un moment, le garçon s'était mit à convulser, Pomfresh donna ce qu'elle pu avec sa baguette, Théo était sur le point de vomir ses tripes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il fut stabilisé suffisamment pour que Théo puisse s'asseoir. Mac Go était entré en trombe, était devenue livide en voyant le mec à demi-mort et le sang sur Théo et Pomfresh.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit-elle avec incompréhension, horreur, la voix un peu trop aiguë, alternant son regard entre Théo et Pomfresh.  
-Je ne sais pas, fit Pomfresh avec un ton sec en désinfectant les plaies du demi-mort. Il a été amené ici dans cet état.

Mac Go tourna son regard de gorgone vers Théo, qui se figea dans une expression horrifiée. Il était couvert de sang, ahuri, perdu entre l'air qu'il donnait et ce qu'il n'arrivait pas a expliquer...

-Je... Je passais juste... Souffla Théo avec horreur, son regard tombant sur le garçon inconscient qu'il avait porté sur lui. Dans le couloir... J'allais chercher... Un truc... Il a déboulé de nuls parts et je... Je savais pas quoi faire... y'avais du sang partout... J-J'ai paniqué, je savais plus rien, alors je... je lai amené ici...

Mac Go sembla le croire, bien qu'elle mit une seconde avant de le faire. C'était de notoriété publique qu'elle était nerveuse face aux Serpentards, et avait tendance à fortement m'énerver avec ça d'ailleurs. Il était venu s'asseoir près de moi après quelques secondes, l'air hébété.

-Il va me tuer, dit-il fébrilement, son regard apeuré plongé dans le mien. Il va me tuer...  
-Q-Qui ça ? Avais-je fait, la peur tenant mon ventre.

J'étais prêt à sauter de mon lit, baguette à la main, pour aller lui faire bouffer son acte de naissance par les racines, mais il se contenta de se coucher dans mes bras doucement. Il n'avait jamais répondu à ma question, ce qui m'avait plus angoissé que l'angoisse elle-même. J'imaginais Draco ou son père, je ne voyais pas qui il avait pu contrarier depuis les trois jours où j'étais alité là – et quelque part, j'espérais qu'il n'avait contrarié personne.

* * *

-En fait le gars qu'il avait sauvé, c'était Finnigan. Vous le connaissez peut-être, il est Auror maintenant. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit mouillé dans cette affaire de corruption, mais Théo m'a assuré que non, la vie est mal faite, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Vous êtes un peu dur tout de même...  
-Oh croyez-moi, il le mérite ! Gronda Blaise en croisant les bras, un air contrarié sur ses traits. Il avait fait exploser je-ne-sais-quelle-salle-de-cours, celle où on avait les cours d'Étude des Moldus, avec Amycus Carrow dedans, deux jours avant. Forcément, on parle d'explosion, on pense Finnigan ! Mère ou fils d'ailleurs, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! Donc, le Carrow s'est lâché niveau punition. Encore quelques minutes et il était mort, vidé de son sang... Il avait bien mis un mois à se remettre, et il a toujours des tonnes de cicatrices partout, mais Théo lui avait sauvé la vie. Vous connaissez les gryffis, toujours si pompeusement reconnaissant... Quoique là, j'avais été content de pouvoir jouer avec lui – dans la suite de mon histoire ! … Sauf qu'en sauvant la vie de Finnigan, c'est la sienne que Théo à mit en danger...

* * *

J'avançais derrière Théo en mode espionnage. Oui. Depuis l'événement Finnigan, il ne voulait plus qu'on soit vu ensemble. Il savait mordre quand il le fallait, et il mordait fort, je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter pour lui, mais au fond, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne savais pas qui lui en voulait, ni quand c'était dangereux pour lui, j'étais à cran. On se disputait sans arrêt, parce que je ne supportais pas qu'il m'écarte de la sorte, soit disant pour ma sécurité, comme si moi, j'avais besoin qu'on me protège en plus !

Je vis alors passer Amycus Carrow, qui plaqua Théo sur un mur sans ménagement. J'avais retenu mon envie de lui sauter à la gorge, j'étais littéralement pétrifié parce que je voyais, et la perspective que Théo allait me passer à la moulinette pour l'avoir suivi...

-Alors Nott, on fait du zèle ? Avait-il susurré, suffisamment fort pour que j'entende, sa baguette juste au niveau de sa trachée, le forçant à légèrement levé la tête. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais passer le fait que tu sauves les fesses de Finnigan ? (Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes dangereusement, je sentais mon cœur battre de haine :), et en plus, si je me souviens bien, ton vieux me doit pas mal de thune...  
-Tu devrais aller voir avec lui, gronda Théo. Entre Flint et Yaxley, il doit bien avoir le temps de s'occuper de la tienne...  
J'entendis Théo pousser un gémissement douloureux, je n'avais pas bien vu ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais la rage bouillonnait dans les veines de Carrow.

-C'est ça, tu vas moins rigoler quand tu l'auras au fond de la gorge... Et c'est pas le fils Zabini qui va s'occuper de te sauver les fesses... Paraît que t'as plus ses faveurs, non ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'avais vu sa main descendre vers son entre-jambe, et toucher l'endroit avec un ricanement moqueur. Entravé, Théo avait essayé de le repousser, en vain.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de toucher au jouet des autres, surtout si c'est le mien, fis-je froidement, ma baguette en dessous de son menton. Ça serait dommage que j'envoie ma vieille crier au scandale dans les douces oreilles de ta sœur...

Il relâcha sa baguette, avant de s'éloigner, non sans lancer un regard noir à Théo. J'avais tenu la tête du mec pas content, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis d'un coup, je m'étais totalement affaissé, parce que j'allais me faire hurler dessus par Théo – vous la sentez bien l'évolution de la chose, à présent ?  
Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe et me hurle après, il sauta dans mes bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. J'avais accusé le choc – je venais à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie, et mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien malgré les potions. J'avais refermé mes bras sur lui doucement, laissant une de mes mains traîner dans ses cheveux négligemment. Je m'étais alors juré que jamais personne ne s'en prendrait à lui. Plus jamais. Plus jamais personne ne le contrariait, verbalement, physiquement, même d'un simple regard.

* * *

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Blaise cherchait ses mots, enfin plutôt la prochaine partie à raconter. En fait non, il essayait simplement de ne pas montrer à quel point il était chamboulé de repenser à tout ça. Il avait réellement plus que peur de perdre Théo, à cette époque, et le jeune homme semblait se borner à vouloir s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus

-... Vous continuez sur votre lancée ? Demanda la psy prudemment.

Blaise garda un silence pendant une longue minute, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées pour la suite de l'histoire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Enfin, où en étais-je ? Ah oui... Du coup, Finnigan à l'infirmerie, il y est resté un un mois. Durant lesquels j'étais allé le voir. Je lui avais fait jurer sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher que s'il avait l'occasion de mettre Théo à l'abri, il le ferait, au péril de sa propre vie. Il avait accepté, reconnaissance Gryffondor, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Ça a son importance pour la suite, vous allez voir. On attendait donc patiemment la fin de l'année, Amycus n'avait pas osé s'approcher de Théo ou de moi – j'avais bien bluffé en le menaçant de faire intervenir la vieille, elle faisait peur à au moins quelqu'un, et c'était la personne qui m'arrangeait. Ce qui nous amène au premier mai, la veille de la bataille de Poudlard...

* * *

Je regardais dans le couloir derrière moi, histoire de vérifier que je n'étais pas suivi, puis j'avais fait le petit rituel pour faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande. À l'intérieur, il y avait quelques élèves, dont Théo. Oui. J'avais réussi à le convaincre – à grand cri et à grand coup de menace de mort certes - de se réfugier ici, le temps que tout se tasse un peu dehors. L'ambiance était lourde et pesante, les tensions étaient vives, et ses deux idiots de Crabb et Goyle avaient une attitude qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Je sentais qu'un truc se préparait, et bien que je n'avais pas de preuve, j'avais mit Théo à l'abri. Seamus était à ses côtés, il se remettait encore, mais allait quand même beaucoup mieux visiblement. J'avais apporter de quoi les revigorer – bonbons, alcool, jeu de cartes, quelques livres, des potions diverses (les elfes se chargeait du reste). Théo avait réussi à me convaincre de jouer les kamikazes en les aidant, ses imbéciles – il m'avait menacé de le faire lui-même, avec Amycus traînant dans les couloirs, je n'avais pas réfléchi plus d'une demi-seconde.

À peine avais-je franchi la porte que Théo était venu à ma rencontre. Il m'avait fait un sourire timide, je devais sentir le mec qui n'avait pas dormi et qui supportait mal son état... J'avais juste ouvert un bras, il s'était réfugié dedans lentement.

-Dis-moi que tu vas bien, gémit-il à mon oreille.  
-Je bouffe du lion tous les soirs. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

J'avais senti qu'il s'éloignait de moi – il m'avait avoué qu'à cet instant, il avait sincèrement pensé que je disais ça pour lui reprocher de ne pas être là pour me satisfaire, je ne l'avais pas entendu comme ça, et je n'avais pas vu son air désespérément détruit de l'intérieur. Je lui avais donné mon sac, il était parti vers Londubat pour le vider.  
Moi, je m'étais approché de Seamus pour m'occuper de ses blessures. Il se trouvait que j'avais pas mal étudié les sorts de soin, et ce qui s'en suivait, dans l'idée de soigner Théo si jamais on avait un problème...

-Co-comment tu vas ? Demanda Seamus, pendant que je vérifiais ses bandages, après dix secondes à me regarder comme un con.  
-Ça va, soufflais-je avec réserve – ce n'était pas que je ne l'appréciais pas, c'était juste que c'était entièrement de sa faute si Amycus en avait après Théo.  
-Tu m'en veux encore ? Soupira t-il douloureusement – avec lui pas la peine de me montrer doux et prévenant.

-Même mort je t'en voudrais encore, grognais-je.  
-Aïe ! Cria-t-il, alors que j'arrachais un bandage violemment. Aaaah ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!

Mon sourire narquois lui fit voir rouge, mais j'avais continué mes soins sans faire attention à lui. Et son regard de tueur. Et celui de Théo.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? Chuchota-t-il en réprimant un cri douloureux.  
-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, avais-je grogné une fois la surprise passée, je l'aime pas. J'aime personne moi.  
-Ouais, moi non plus. (Son ton était moqueur, avant de devenir plus lointainement triste :), Dean me manque atrocement... Si ça se trouve, il est mort, et je ne le sais même pas. T'as de la chance de l'avoir près de toi.  
-C'est ça, on voit que c'est pas toi qui ne peux pas le chahuter dès que t'en a besoin, maugréais-je avant de prendre une voix plus moqueuse ; quoique toi, tu le toucheras jamais, donc dans le fond si...

Il avait rigolé franchement, avant d'émettre un nouveau gémissement douloureux quand j'avais appliqué la potion sur son bras.

-Oublie pas ce qu'on a convenu, avais-je soufflé avec un air grave, alors qu'il hochait la tête péniblement.

J'avais fini rapidement, Seamus n'avait rien dit de plus, il s'était contenté de me lancer un regard mystérieux, puis j'avais retrouvé Théo. Je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps, j'étais sûr que Crabb et Goyle surveillait mes allées et venues. J'avais tenté de lui dire au revoir, mais il m'avait plus ou moins ignoré, prétextant avoir un truc à voir avec Londubat en urgence. J'avais récupéré mon sac, un peu chamboulé, je sentais qu'un truc n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

J'étais tranquillement assis dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, à lire un livre – enfin à faire semblant de lire en me martelant la tête sur l'attitude étrange de Théo tout à l'heure. Je ne comprenais pas sa soudaine distance, était-ce à cause de moi ? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés 24h/24 dans cette maudite Salle sur Demande, une dizaine de personnes, dont Finnigan et Londubat. Avait-il craqué ? Peut-être qu'il s'était découvert une passion commune avec un de ses deux idiots. Ou un autre. Je sentais mon estomac être plus que mécontent de ça. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, moi, s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? S'il n'était plus avec moi tout le temps, avec qui est-ce que j'allais déconner ?

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Slughorn arriver en trombe dans la Salle Commune tout de suite. Ce fut les chuchotements et les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui qui m'avait alerté. Il semblait essoufflé, pâle comme une licorne au clair de lune, complètement paniqué. Et là je su. Je su que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Et Théo était loin de moi. (certes, en sécurité).

Il avait fait tout un scandale pour que nous nous tenions correctement pendant que nous évacuions, j'avais Crabb et Goyle sur mes talons, l'air aussi paniqué, quoiqu'une pointe de résolution se dégageait légèrement d'eux. Je me promis de les surveiller, ses deux-là – ce que j'avais fini par lamentablement échouer, bien heureusement.

Le discours et l'évacuation me rendirent nerveux. Je voyais tous les élèves quitter la pièce, alors que moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Théo dans le coin... Mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais pas suicidaire au point de me battre, dans quel camp que ce soit – ne me regardez pas comme ça, on le sait depuis le début que je suis un pauvre con ! Enfin bref. La main sur ma baguette, j'avais le choix le plus difficile à faire de toute ma vie (du moins pour l'instant).  
Partir au risque de ne plus revoir Théo, rester au péril de ma propre vie, sans pour autant être sûr de le trouver... Tel était le dilemme qui agitait mon corps tout entier.

Enfin, pas que ça, le fait que je savais que Draco était un mangemort, que Crabb et Goyle étaient plus que nerveux, qu'on allait au-devant de gros ennuis – et franchement, quel genre de fou suicidaire donnerait un gringalet de même pas dix-huit ans comme Potter gagnant face à Voldemort ? Pas moi déjà. C'est pour la suite que je vous dis ça, parce que ce qui animait la flamme dans mon esprit si embrouillé, ce n'était pas d'aider Potter à vaincre ou qui que ce soit à rester en vie, mais bien de retrouver Théo, et de me barrer fissa avec lui sous le bras. Comprenez bien ça.

Je savais, par la force de Godric Gryffondor – je vais me laver la bouche, ne bougez pas – que Finnigan avait empêché Théo de se mettre en danger, pas n'importe quel moyen possible. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Dans dix minutes, il serait peut-être dehors, voir mort – je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de son côté suicidaire et tête brûlée, parce que franchement, ça fait Gryffondor, et j'en ai honte à sa place...

J'avais fini par faire mon choix, passant devant Mac Go – qu'elle me voit ou non importani décidément très peu en ce doux moment de volupté éphémère... Bon d'accord, c'était surtout pour assurer mes arrières. Au cas où. Faut être prévoyant. Je m'étais figé dans une expression de stupeur, qui, aujourd'hui, d'après Seamus, aurait valu un "Oscar au festival de Cannes" - ne me demander pas d'expliquer ça, parce que ce sont des trucs de Moldus, et que moi, les Moldus, à part coucher avec, je n'en connaissait pas grand-chose.

Ce cher – connard – de Finnigan était devant moi, l'air paniqué et résolu à la fois. Il était venu vers moi, mais en voyant sa tête, j'avais de suite compris qu'il n'avait pas réussi à stopper Théo. En même temps, j'avais trop d'espoir qu'il réussisse, lui, il avait la force de sa carrure – pas des masses quoi. J'étais passé à côté de lui sans le calculer – drame Zabinien par excellence, me direz-vous. Puis j'avais, je ne sais pas trop dans quelle folie, décidé de le retrouver moi-même. À travers ce qui se préparait, l'idée même de mourir ne m'effleura pas le moins du monde, du moment que ça permettait à Théo de s'en sortir – non mais vous ne voyez pas l'évolution de la chose ? Moi, Blaise Zabini, le Grand, l'Illustre, près à mourir pour sauver les fesses d'un connard suicidaire ? Jamais de la vie, vous m'auriez fait avaler ça quelques années avant !

J'avais pitoyablement avancé à travers le château, entre gens qui m'attaquait – ou hésitait. Je me demandais bien pourquoi les mangemorts hésitaient autant à me canarder, je savais que j'étais à Serpentard, mais tout de même. Ça leur a pas réussi des masses, moi ça me défoulait. Et puis l'idée que qui que ce soit ait été à l'origine d'un bleu sur la peau de mon mec, ça me rendait fou.  
À un moment, j'avais entendu une explosion, derrière moi. Je m'attendais à voir Finnigan, pour la blague, mais non. J'avais vu un des jumeaux Weasley tomber au sol, ce qui me fit prendre conscience d'un coup brusque supplémentaire que j'avais peu de chance de survie, moi aussi. J'avais continué ma route, de toute façon, il avait ses frères avec lui, et je ne doutais pas qu'il s'en sorte, tenace ce genre d'emmerdeurs – il n'a pas survécu, au final, et quelque part, je me suis senti un peu coupable, même si on m'avait dit qu'il était mort sur le coup, que personne n'avait rien pu faire.

Et puis finalement, après maintes prières à Merlin, j'étais enfin parvenu à le retrouver. Bon, vous allez me dire, vous l'attendiez, celle-là, mais sincèrement, si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait mort, alors réjouissez-vous !  
J'avais vu une carrure que je connaissais, tenue de mangemort, en face de lui – de dos, lui ne m'avait pas vu – je connaissais cette personne. Petite carrure, frêle, une voix grave, qui s'adressait à Théo :

-Va t-en d'ici tout de suite ! Avait-elle hurlé – du moins ce que j'avais compris dans la cohue.  
-Mais t'es pas sérieux là ! Cria Théo. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu pour en arriver là ? T'es juste con ou tu aimes ça ?

J'avais vu la silhouette encapuchonnée lever la main rapidement, et l'abattre sur sa joue violemment. Il avait vacillé sous le choc, et s'était retrouvé quasi à terre, alors que le mangemort s'apprêtait à recommencer. Je vous passe l'état de fureur dans lequel j'étais, je n'avais même pas levé ma baguette que j'entendais déjà un cri. J'avais lancé un sort sans m'en rendre compte, la silhouette était à terre en se tenant la tête.

-Dis-moi que t'as rien, fis-je en me précipitant vers Théo.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague, l'air perdu et apeuré, comme si d'un coup, il ne comprenait plus rien à rien. J'avais senti, par la suite, un truc violent me prendre tout le corps. C'était insupportable comme douleur. J'avais hurlé, tellement j'avais mal, alors que franchement, moi, je ne suis pas du genre à crier quand je me prend un Cognard dans les côtes.

J'avais dû m'effondrer au sol, parce que tout était un peu flou, la douleur cessa, puis elle revint, comme ça encore plusieurs fois. J'avais vaguement entendu Théo dire quelque chose – il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait supplié durant tout le long, mais j'avais un horripilant sifflement dans les oreilles à ce moment-là.

Alors que je m'attendais à reprendre ma lutte contre la douleur qui m'avait quitté une seconde, je ne la sentis plus. Plus du tout. En fait, je ne sentais plus rien. Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, j'ai crû que j'étais mort. Et Théo aussi à crû que j'étais mort.  
Au bout d'un laps de temps beaucoup trop long, j'avais réussi à me relever. Mon corps était douloureux, mon esprit embrouillé, mais il y a une chose que j'avais alors réussi à voir parfaitement :

Ma mère, vous savez, la vieille peau qui me hait autant que je la hais, se tenait devant moi, en plein combat avec... Son père. Oui, c'était son père que j'avais eut du mal à reconnaître, son père qui avait levé la main sur lui. Mais revenons-en à la vieille, qui avait son masque au sol, et semblait animée d'une fureur destructrice. Ils réglaient leurs comptes, visiblement, mais je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il se passait – Théo et moi avions déduis qu'un jour, leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés, et que ça avait visiblement mal fini. Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec les dernières vacances, celles où elle avait catégoriquement refusé de voir Théo chez nous ? On ne le saura sans doute jamais, mais on pense à ça.

Il me prit sur ses épaules – on avait toujours une tête et demi de différence, sans parler de la différence de poids et de carrure. Parfois, je me demande comment il a réussi à me traîner à l'abri.

-Dis-moi que t'as rien, gémit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains froides et tremblantes. Dis-moi que t'as rien...  
-ça va, fis-je avec une voix rauque. Donne-moi deux minutes et je repars.

Il m'avait regardé gravement, semblant hésiter à faire quelque chose de grave. Il avait eut un sourire, un sourire que je n'ai vu que deux-trois fois dans ma vie ; un sourire doux de désespérer qui va droit au sacrifice pour le bien de tous. J'avais à peine eu le temps de dire "Quidditch" que je m'étais retrouvé enchaîner au mur par des chaînes anti-magie (celles dont Rusard à le secret). Je regardais sans comprendre, ses yeux inondés de larmes semblaient vouloir mourir que de me laisser là.

-Je suis désolé, mais je préfère de loin mourir en sachant que tu es en sécurité, avait-il assené entre des sanglots insupportables.

Il avait déposé ses lèvres mouillées de larmes sur les miennes, avant de me prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois :

-T'as intérêt à vivre, sinon je te tue, gémit-il en tentant de rire pitoyablement.

Il s'éloigna, je venais de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait enchaîné ici. D'un coup, un sentiment de rage et de frustration extrême prit possession de moi. J'avais hurlé, crié, je crois que c'est très bien qu'il ait oublié cette partie-là. Je m'étais débattu comme un beau diable, alors qu'il refermait la porte du cachot où on venait de se réfugier brutalement. Je venais juste de me rendre compte qu'il m'avait berné trop facilement, qu'il était retourné mettre sa vie en danger, sans moi pour le protéger. Pitoyable, enchaîné au fond e mon cachot, je jurai, sur tout ce que j'avais de plus cher, que quoiqu'il arrivait, ils allaient tous le payer s'il arrivait la moindre chose à mon Théo. Et moi le premier.

* * *

Blaise garda un silence de plomb, repensant à ses choses qui l'animaient, au fond de son cachot. Il venait de subir une rafale de sortilèges Doloris de la part du père de Théo, apprendre que sa mère était une mangemort, et se faire berner par son petit-ami bien trop facilement. Petit-ami qui était retourné dans la bataille, pour il-ne-savai-quelle-raison, sans doute se faire tuer.

-Les deux heures sont écoulées, nota-t-il. Je vais rentrer.

Il évita soigneusement son regard, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, retrouver Théo au plus vite et le serrer contre lui. Ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux pour qu'il les affronte seul. Trop dur, trop tôt, trop seul.

-Il reste encore une demi-heure monsieur Zabini, fit la psy simplement.

-Passez-la à votre patient suivant, j'en ai rien à foutre, grogna-t-il en passant sa cape sur ses épaules.

La Psychomage le regarda avec des culs de chaudron à la place des yeux, tandis que son patient partait précipitamment, l'air toujours impérial dans sa démarche, malgré la tempête qui sommeillait en lui.

* * *

Voilàvoilà ! À la semaine prochaine pour la suite, l'avant dernière séance !

C'est quoi vos pronostiques de la fin, à part ça ?

Bonne semaine !


	6. Séance 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Remerciez Merlin de vous accorder toute sa bonté : j'ai faillis ne pas publier aujourd'hui à cause de mon déménagement xD**

 **Mais tout va bien, en principe... Il est là déjà, c'est pas si mal !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Séance 6**

Blaise entra dans la pièce avec un air décontracté, et s'installa comme à son habitude.

-Vous avez l'air en forme, nota la Psychomage en servant du thé.

-C'est entièrement grâce à vous ça, chantonna-t-il.

La Psychomage sembla ravie, enfin son patient allait un peu mieux – et heureusement, au vu de tout ce qu'il disait ! Elle était toujours très fière quand elle pouvait aider quelqu'un à trouver un équilibre émotionnel... Et enfin, de ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il y avait du travail pour réussir à faire se sentir Blaise en sécurité.

-Ouais, quand il voit dans quel état je rentre le midi après vous avoir vu, il s'en veut tellement de m'imposer ça qu'il est tout gentil avec moi le reste de la semaine, fit-il avec un sourire narquois et moqueur.

Le petit monde de la psy tomba brusquement, ce qui fit rire son patient :

-Allons, allons, fit-il avec un air détaché. Ne vous découragez pas, vous réussissez à merveille pour l'instant... On ne s'est pas pris la tête depuis un moment déjà !  
-Oui, mais disons que... Y a des moyens plus professionnels que ça ! Grogna la psy en prenant ses notes nerveusement.

Elle était blessée dans son ego, ce qui fit rire doucement Blaise, alors qu'il se replongeait dans les souvenirs de la semaine passée – le voyant rentré au bord de la crise de larmes, Théo avait prit son après-midi pour prendre soin de lui. Émotionnellement, physiquement, et toutes ses sortes de -ment. Il lui avait tout passé, cette semaine, allant du fait qu'il n'ait pas débarrassé son assiette après mangé, aux petits commentaires désobligeant sur les heures supplémentaires qu'il avait prise pour boucler ses articles avec Draco, en passant par toutes les petites choses d'enfant gâté-pourris qui l'irritait et que Blaise avait du mal à abandonner.

Non, franchement, Blaise avait passé une semaine très agréable ! Il avait songé à faire son petit numéro chaque semaine – quitte à perdre deux heures de temps tous les mardis matin pour être ici.

-Alors, reprenons, claironna-t-il avec un sourire plein de dents, avant que son visage s'assombrisse un peu : assit au fond de mon cachot, attaché comme un chien, sans espoir de jamais le revoir, j'avais entendu le petit message de la trêve, puis un silence de mort. J'avais même cru que j'étais mort tellement c'était calme. Puis d'un coup, ça ne l'était plus du tout. Tout avait repris, au-dehors, et moi, j'étais là, comme un con, à attendre que ça se passe, dans l'angoisse de le savoir en train d'agoniser sous la pluie battante, sans personne pour se soucier de lui...

* * *

J'avais réussi à crocheter mon entrave – notez tout de même que j'avais remercié la moldue que je m'était faite un jour, et qui m'avait montré comment crocheter une serrure avec une épingle à cheveux ! Puis j'étais sorti, j'entendais des cris de joie, de soulagement, des pleurs aussi. J'avais une boule dans le ventre. Je montais vers la Grande Salle, où je trouvais des corps inertes au sol, des gens qui pleuraient sur eux, d'autres qui se serraient dans les bras en chialant – je vous passe les détails, ce n'est pas très important. Mais aucune trace de Théo nul part. Je sentais mon estomac se contracter – quelle chance avait-il d'être resté dehors, en vie, à l'abri ? Pas beaucoup, le connaissant.

-Blaise ! Avait fait Finnigan, couvert de sang et dans un sale état, à demi-comateux.

Il manqua de s'effondrer au sol, heureusement que le mur et moi étions là. Je l'assis par terre, il respirait difficilement, gémissait de douleur, bien que je ne le touchait pas. J'avais peur. Vraiment peur. Non pas pour Finnigan, lui, je m'en foutais bien, mais pour Théo. Il se mit à pleurer, de désespoir, et entre ses sanglots, j'avais crû comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean Thomas depuis longtemps. Depuis le début, où ils s'étaient tous quittés.

-Si ça se trouve, il est mort, avait-il dit avec une voix trop aiguë, semblable à celle de Théo.

J'avais réprimé mes propres larmes, il me manquait atrocement, et j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment...

-Si ça se trouve, il veut juste pas voir ta sale tronche tant qu'il le peut, avais-je dit en le débarrassant de sa chemise maculée de sang.

Il avait rit. C'était devenu comme ça, entre nous. Je t'aime moi non plus, un truc dans ce goût-là, et ça l'est toujours autant.

-O-Où est Théo ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension de la réponse.  
-J'en sais rien du tout, avais-je grogné, parce qu'il m'énervait à poser cette question.

Il stoppa net tout geste et me lança un regard désolé. J'avais ignoré son geste, continuant comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais pas envie de voir la pitié et la compassion bien lourde à la sauce Gryffondor dans ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles je sentais mon espoir se transformer en lourdeur, m'occupant l'esprit pour soigner les blessures de Finnigan, il avait fini par se mettre à rire. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi – la folie sans doute, ça m'avait traversé l'esprit une seconde, avant que je ne tourne la tête vers lui. Il regardait l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec un air d'enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël, j'avais suivi son regard par défaut – la curiosité fait aussi partie de mes nombreux défauts. Puis j'avais, en moins d'une demi-seconde, bondit vers ce qui avait relancé mon cœur ; Dean avançait péniblement, avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à Théo sur son dos.

Il était dans un sale état – du sang (encore), de la boue, des blessures et écorchures un peu partout, il boitait méchamment, et je m'étais toujours demandé comment il avait fait pour porter Théo aussi longtemps sans tomber. J'avais couru vers eux, comme si ma vie dépendait de la seconde que je mettrais à le rejoindre. Théo était quasi inconscient, il avait à peine ouvert les yeux quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et avais l'air de lutter pour ne pas tomber dans les mandragores. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Il avait un trou béant sur le côté gauche, qui avait imbibé tous ses vêtements et ceux de Dean, d'un sang que je répugnais à voir.  
Dès que je l'avais allongé, j'avais pris ma baguette dans l'espoir de limiter les dégâts au maximum – il avait perdu tellement de sang... Il avait les yeux à demi ouverts, comme voilés, qui semblait regarder quelque chose d'agréable, parce qu'il souriait doucement.

-Oh merde, souffla-t-il très doucement, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu – il m'avait confié avoir vu le visage de sa mère, à ce moment, doux et détendu, qui d'une voix claire lui avait dit à quel point elle l'aimait.

Je sentais les larmes envahirent mes yeux, le désespoir animant mon cœur. J'avais supplié Merlin de ne pas me l'enlever, j'avais supplié Godric d'empêcher Salazar de faire ça, j'avais supplié Théo de ne pas arrêter le combat maintenant.  
Il avait regardé mon visage avec un air serein, je m'étais approché de lui quand j'avais vu son bras tenté de se lever péniblement, et il chuchota ses quelques mots à mon oreille, qui avaient été gravés à jamais en moi :

-J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais avant, souffla-t-il presque inaudible ment, ses lèvres effleurant presque mon oreille. J'aurais dû te le dire dès que je t'ai vu... Je regrette tellement... (Il eut un sanglot incontrôlable :), Je t'aime Blaise... Je t'aime tellement...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans la tempête qui agitait mon être tout entier. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus l'odeur de la mort et du sang, ne sentait plus la douleur physique ou émotionnelle, j'étais juste là, comme mort, alors que je voyais ses paupières tomber lentement sur ses yeux. J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, son visage se couvrit de mes larmes, alors que je pensais que son dernier souffle était venu.

* * *

-Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à chialer ! Reprocha Blaise en tendant un mouchoir à sa psy, qui avait fondu en larmes. Non mais est-ce que je pleure moi ? Oh aller quoi ! Il va beaucoup mieux depuis !  
-Oui mais tout de même, geignit-elle. C'est si triste ! Et dramatique !

Blaise eut une ombre de sourire, revoyant à travers ses larmes, le doux sourire que Théo avait figé pendant leur baiser. Il avait réellement crû à sa mort, à cet instant.

-... Après ça, on l'a évacué en urgence, ne me demandez pas comment il a réussi à revivre, parce que même Merlin ne saurais vous répondre. C'était un vrai miracle. On avait aussi évacué Finnigan, Thomas m'avait confié qu'ils avaient perdus leurs baguettes dans le feu de l'action, que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu le soigner lui-même. Il est resté dans une sorte de coma pendant trois jours entiers, que j'avais passé à camper dans sa chambre. J'avais à peine remarqué que j'étais blessé, moi aussi, mais rien de bien grave, quelques côtes cassées, une foulure au poignet, des bleus et des petites coupures. Je ne sais pas si c'était le hasard ou non, mais il partageait sa chambre avec Finnigan, Thomas n'était pas bien loin de lui non-plus, malgré son genou dans le plâtre et les opérations qu'il avait subi. Au bout de trois jours, il avait ouvert les yeux. À quelques minutes près, c'était bon, il y serait passé. J'avais mis bien deux heures à le convaincre qu'il était bien en vie, qu'il n'était pas au paradis ou en enfer, que je n'étais pas mort moi non plus... Il est buté quand il veut. On n'avait pas reparlé de sa déclaration, il ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, et moi, j'avais tellement peur qu'il se rétracte ou qu'il démente, que je n'avais pas osé y penser, et encore moins en parlé. Il avait pu sortir au bout d'un mois, j'avais pris un petit appartement juste à côté de l'hôpital, histoire d'être juste à côté, si jamais. Il allait avoir deux mois de convalescence, ça tombait bien d'être aussi proche... Tout allait plus ou moins bien, je m'occupais de lui du mieux que je pouvais, en même temps, j'essayais de gérer les Aurors qui tenaient absolument à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il finisse dans cet état – psychologiquement, il était vraiment ailleurs, parfois, il me regardait sans parler, l'air du mec qui ne sait absolument pas qui il a en face de lui, et me sortait des phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il dise n'importe quoi, pour qu'on l'enferme à Azkaban sur un faux avoeu, c'était trop facile ! Jusqu'au jour où il redevint lui-même, parfaitement normal, quoiqu'un peu perdu dans tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans sa vie – plus de Poudlard, plus de foyer, plus de pas mal de chose...

* * *

J'avais ma main dans celle de Théo, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Le vent battait légèrement les feuilles des arbres, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et lui, il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ? Demandais-je doucement, alors que sa main avait lâché la mienne pour se recoiffer.  
-Non, ça va aller, souffla-t-il doucement, sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

Ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il ne me regardait plus. Dans les yeux du moins. Je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter, très exactement. Est-ce qu'il me fuyait ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il se sentait mal avec lui-même ? J'avais beau tout retourné dans ma tête, je ne savais pas comment faire. Lui demander tout de go ne servirait à rien, il ignorerait, ou mentirait.

On entendit la cloche de l'entrée sonner. Il se leva péniblement, attrapa les béquilles qui l'aidaient à marcher d'un geste lent, puis il prit la direction de la porte. On n'attendait pas vraiment de gens, mais ce n'était pas rare que Finnigan envoie Thomas voir comment Théo allait. Il m'avait expressément demandé d'arrêter de le prendre pour un infirme incapable de se déplacer le matin même, aussi avais-je simplement suivi ses pas après quelques secondes raisonnables, qu'il évite de penser que je le suivait pour lui éviter de chuter au sol. Il ouvrit la porte difficilement. Elle était lourde, le couloir étroit, et avec ses béquilles, ce n'était pas si simple que ça. On vit avec surprise un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'années, imposant, à l'air fermé se tenir devant la porte. Derrière lui, un homme plus jeune, environ trente ans, les cheveux bruns en bataille, l'air un peu plus ouvert, mais la même carrure, nous demanda s'il était bien en face de Théodore Nott.

Théo me regarda avec surprise – mon cœur fit un bond, parce que son regard m'avait atrocement manqué.

-Pouvons-nous entrer pour discuter ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bruns avec un visage confiant.

Je m'étais écarté pour laisser Théo passé, puis les deux hommes, pour finir par fermer la porte. On s'était installé dans le salon – il n'était pas très grand, mais suffisant pour quatre personnes. J'avais entrepris de faire du café, à défaut de savoir s'il voulait ou non de ma présence à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas sur quelle baguette compter avec lui, ses derniers temps, et franchement, j'étais meurtri à l'intérieur de le constater chaque joue un peu plus.  
Après deux-trois minutes, je m'étais assis avec eux, à côté de Théo, qui ne sembla pas réagir plus que ça.

-Nous sommes ici au sujet de votre père, Mr Théodore Nott Senior, dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns – ils étaient Aurors, d'après ce que Théo m'avait dit après coup.

Je m'étais rendu compte que je ne savais pas le nom de son père. La fois où j'avais débarqué chez lui, le gars dans la chambre à côté l'avait appelé Théo, j'avais pensé qu'il parlait du mien, pas de son père. Ça m'était sorti de la tête depuis tout ce temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Souffla-t-il douloureusement, allongeant sa jambe pour trouver une potion où il avait moins mal.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard étrange, avant que le brun ne continue :

-Quels liens entretenez-vous avec votre père ?

Théo était un peu surpris par la question, mais il expliqua néanmoins qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec lui en face avec lui depuis des années – j'avais confirmé quand on m'avait lancé un regard –, mais qu'il lui arrivait de recevoir du courrier, et d'en pas depuis la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Il avait ajouté qu'il supposait qu'il se cachait dans un endroit, et que lui, il l'avait toujours tenu bien à l'écart de ce qu'il fabriquait en dehors de l'appartement. Les deux Aurors semblèrent à la fois le croire, et émettre des réserves, sur ce qu'il disait. J'avais très envie d'interrompre ça en leur exposant le genre de pauvre type qu'il était, et le genre de mec bien qu'était Théo, mais je m'étais retenu. Plus ou moins bien, parfois l'Auror blond me lançait un regard furtif.

-Faîte pas attention, la dernière fois qu'il a vu mon père, ça c'est plutôt mal terminé, avait ajouté Théo en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

J'avais senti une décharge se propager en moi. Quelque chose de doux et fort à la fois, quelque chose qui me rendit soudainement un peu apathique. Alors que je reprenais le court de la conversation, l'Auror aux cheveux bruns avait eut un autre visage. Plus triste.

-Nous avons retrouvé votre père, dit-il doucement en regardant Théo. Il semblerait qu'il ait été grièvement blessé, et soit décédé il y a quelques jours. Je vous présent mes sincères condoléances, et celles du Ministère.

Je sentis quelque chose se briser, en lui, à travers sa main. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il semblait se souvenir de choses, sans doute des moments passés avec lui. Peut-être heureux.

-O-Où est-ce qu'il était ? Demanda-t-il, l'air grave.  
-Sur la tombe de votre mère, souffla l'Auror blond, avec une douceur qui me surprit. Nous avons mis du temps à trouver son identité, Mr Draco Malfoy est venu constater son décès hier.  
-D-Draco ? Mais il n'est pas... Ses mots se perdirent, sa main se serra.  
-Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons parler des instructions en cours, fit le brun pus durement. Si vous souhaitez le voir, il est à la morgue de Sainte Mangouste. Mr Malfoy tient à vous faire savoir qu'il se charge des obsèques en attendant que vous le contactiez.

Les yeux de Théo tombèrent dans une expression douloureuse, alors que des larmes s'échappaient à nouveau de ses yeux. Les Aurors étaient partis rapidement, s'assurant que j'allais rester avec lui tout de même. Mort. Voilà ce qui devait se répéter dans sa tête. Mort.

Il avait passé l'après-midi dans ses souvenirs, puis il se mettait à pleurer pendant de longues minutes, pour replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait rien avalé, eau ou nourriture, et avait même finit par me mettre dehors. A défaut, j'avais choisis d'aller voir Draco. Qu'on m'explique comment un crétin avec la Marque Noire pouvait se balader dehors sans impunité – et le fait qu'il s'en soit prit à Théo ajoutait une couche supplémentaire de rage à celle qui m'animait déjà.

-Blaise ? Fit Draco en ouvrant la porte de son petit appartement – il avait de bonnes raisons d'être surpris, puisque nous n'avions plus de contacts depuis la mort de Dumbledore, et il ne m'avait donc jamais donné l'adresse de son nouveau chez lui.  
-Bonsoir à toi aussi, avais-je maugréé avec un air accusateur – moi qui pensais pouvoir contrôler ma rage, j'avais raté ça aussi.

J'étais entré chez lui sans même qu'il ne m'y invite. C'était petit, mais confortable et chaleureux. Le bois craquait sous mes pas, ça me manquait ce bruit-là, dans notre appartement à nous. J'avais suivi le couloir, lui derrière moi, jusqu'à arriver à ce qui semblait être un salon. J'avais alors poussé un cri de surprise, en voyant la personne assise dans son canapé confortable, et qui me regardait avec surprise, lui aussi. Draco était passé à côté de moi, l'air du gars qui tente d'assurer malgré l'appréhension qui lui tord le ventre. Il s'était posté entre moi et Potter – comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus, ou que savais-je encore.

-Je suis venu pour le père de Théo, avais-je dit, non sans lancer un regard curieux à Potter, puis mon regard se fit plus dur quand je le braqua sur lui : tu t'es bien gardé de venir me prévenir toi-même !  
-... J'avais peur que vous le preniez mal si c'était moi, dit-il après un temps de réflexion. Surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est quittés.

J'avais haussé les épaules avec un rictus dégoûté :

-J'espère que t'as encore mal, avais-je soupiré en m'installant dans un canapé en repensant à cette soirée, encore vive dans mon esprit.  
-S'il m'avait laissé le temps d'en placer une, peut être que j'aurais pu lui expliquer, grogna le blond avec un air douloureux.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air si malheureux que ça, dis-je en jetant un regard à Potter, que je trouvais bien silencieux.  
-C'est une longue histoire, souffla-t-il en se levant. Firewhiskey, deux glaçons, c'est toujours bon ?

J'avais juste hoché la tête avec un air vague, tentant de retracer la probable histoire entre eux – en vain, j'étais suffisamment loin de la vérité, mais ça, ce n'est pas vraiment très important. L'important, c'était que Draco avait servi de pion – un vulgaire pion, ça m'avait fait rire – dans le plan de Dumbledore, il s'était retrouvé face à Théo sans savoir comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ne savait pas, ça avait dégénéré, il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle. Mis à part qu'il l'avait oublié, je ne lui dis pas grand chose. Il avait dit quelque chose qui me surpris un peu, en réponse à cela :

-C'est pas comme s'il m'avait eut dans la peau comme il t'avait toi.

Je n'avais pas trop compris. Puis ses paroles, juste avant de quasi mourir, me revinrent. _J'aurais dû te le dire dès que je t'ai vu... Je regrette tellement... Je t'aime Blaise... Je t'aime tellement..._ Était-ce donc la vérité ? La simple vérité ? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi refuser d'en faire part à nouveau ? Même s'il ne voulait pas en parler, pourquoi une telle distance entre nous ?

J'étais resté presque deux heures, à parler de tout et de rien avec Draco. Il n'avait pas eut l'air plus blessé que ça, même s'il avait confié à demi-mot souffrir d'insomnies sévères – ce que Potter avait eut l'air de confirmer. J'avais vite fait l'état des lieux de ce qu'avait Théo – entre sa jambe gauche cassée en deux endroits, son genou gauche qui étaient en mille morceaux, ses côtes cassées, son ventre côté gauche sévèrement touché aussi – on avait eut la joie d'apprendre que ses organes étaient remis un peu après. Sans compter qu'il n'était plus vraiment le même depuis lors. Draco m'avait forcé à accepter de le faire venir ici un jour prochain, avant l'enterrement. Théo ne m'avait rien dit à propos de l'enterrement, alors j'avais accepté, au moins pour lui laisser le choix en rentrant. Puis j'étais parti.

* * *

-... Excusez mon intrusion, mais, commença la psy avec un regard suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, à votre ami ?  
-... Ça, si je le savais, avait fait Blaise sombrement. Il dit qu'il ne se souvient de rien, mais il ment très mal. Du moins, moi, je sais qu'il ment. … J'ai pensé que ça avait un lien avec son père, qu'il soit aussi dévasté de sa perte. Mais il avait réfute. Et là, il ne mentait pas. Alors je ne sais pas.

Un silence se fit, alors que Blaise replongeait dans ses souvenirs :

-Les jours qui suivirent avaient été durs. Premièrement, Théo m'en avait voulu d'être allé voir Draco. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas envie de le revoir du tout. Troisièmement, il avait essuyé d'affreuses douleurs. Ce qui nous amène le jour de l'enterrement... Sans qu'il n'ait vu Draco entre-temps.

* * *

J'avançais au rythme lent de Théo, qui avait un peu de mal avec ses béquilles les derniers jours. Il avait refusé que je lui cherche un fauteuil – j'ai ma fierté merci, avait-il dit. Je voyais sur son visage que quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas si c'était qu'il avait enfin accepté la mort de son père, ou qu'il ait accepté de recroiser Draco. Je lui avais dit qu'il vivait avec Potter, sur le coup, il avait eut la même réaction que moi. Puis après il avait plongé dans ses pensées pendant une bonne heure. J'étais allé préparer le repas, le laissant prendre la nouvelle, avant d'éventuellement en parler.  
À un moment, il se stoppa, dans une expression douloureuse, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais sorti une fiole, que les Médicomages avaient recommandé de lui donner dès qu'il sentait son corps être trop douloureux. J'hésitais à lui donner, parfois, c'était le genre de potion dont on devenait dépendant assez facilement.

-Ça va aller, avait-il dit en continuant sa route – il refusait une fois sur deux, si l'addiction en était la raison, je le soupçonnais fortement. Son père avait commencé comme ça, d'après ce qu'il m'avait confié il y a quelques années.

Quand on était arrivé, il y avait peu de monde – ce que Draco m'avait déjà dit. Déjà, il y avait Théo et moi, qui venions d'arriver, Finnigan et Thomas (qui avaient tenu à venir, bien qu'il n'ait jamais croisé la route de son père) d'un côté, Draco, sa mère, et Potter de l'autre, Tracey, Daphnée et sa sœur Astoria, avec qui nous entretenions une amitié sans faille depuis le début, bien que j'avais été un vrai con avec Tracey – et Salazar, qu'elle était devenue belle ! Tout le monde s'était plus ou moins rendu compte qu'il n'était pas en état de suivre une conversation.

Durant la cérémonie – plutôt courte, je dois l'avouer – il avait pris ma main, juste quelques secondes, à cause des béquilles. J'avais tourné mon regard vers lui, ses yeux étaient perdus et inondés de larmes.

J'avais eut du mal à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Il m'avait un jour raconté que même si son père n'était pas parfait, avant qu'il ne plonge totalement dans la drogue aux médocs, et que tout s'envenime en quelque temps, il avait toujours fait en sorte de le protéger. De l'éloigner de tout ça. Il lui avait toujours défendu de sortir traîner dehors avec des gens pas très recommandables, il ne le laissait jamais seul la nuit quand il était petit, il l'avait toujours préservé du mieux qu'il avait pu. Et même s'il lui en voulait terriblement de ne jamais avoir cherché à se battre contre ses démons, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était son père, et qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son âme. Il m'avait confié regretter de ne pas lui avoir écrit plus souvent, de ne pas avoir fait en sorte de l'aider à quitter tout ça. J'avais essayé de le consoler. Ça avait plus ou moins marché.

On était resté peu de temps à la fin, il se sentait particulièrement épuisé, j'avais compris qu'il était en proie à des douleurs terribles plus que de la fatigue – et je m'étais gardé de lui proposer de la potion.

-Vous ne voulez pas passer à la maison ? Proposa Harry – j'avais soupçonné Draco de l'avoir envoyé lui pour éviter que Théo ne se braque complètement. Juste quelques minutes, Draco est inquiet.

J'avais regardé Théo en coin, il avait simplement hoché la tête, avant d'attendre que Potter s'éloigne pour me demander la potion.

-Va au moins falloir que je me shoote la gueule pour pas lui casser la sienne, avait-il grommelé, avant d'avaler la fiole.

On s'était souri, j'imaginais bien Théo, malgré ses douleurs, lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler plus facilement qu'avec n'importe qui, sous le coup de la fureur qu'il lui inspirait.

Arrivés en bas, Draco avait à peine osé proposer à Théo de le faire transplaner en haut, d'ailleurs, il lui avait répondu avec un air farouche. On était monté au deuxième à pied – j'avais tenté de garder mes distances, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me tenir près de lui au cas où il tomberait.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé dans un fauteuil qu'il osa pousser un soupir de soulagement, les yeux vers le plafond. Draco et Potter étaient passé dans leur cuisine, nous laissant seul. J'avais pris sa main doucement dans la mienne, il m'avait regardé sans aucune expression :

-J'ai un truc à te dire, souffla-t-il avec un air las.

J'avais hoché la tête doucement, tentant de paraître encourageant. Je m'attendais à entendre quelque chose comme "je t'aime", ou "je déconnais, je ne t'aime pas vraiment", quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais certainement pas ce qu'il me sortit :

-Je vais m'installer en France demain, dit-il gravement. Je prends un Portoloin à dix heures.  
-Pardon ?

Je crois que j'avais crié. Draco était venu voir ce qu'il se passait, Théo avait enlevé sa main, et son regard déviait sur le plafond. Je ne croyais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Partir là-bas, si loin – on est d'accord, ce n'est pas l'autre bout du monde, mais pour moi la pièce d'à côté c'est déjà loin – sans argent, sans personne. Sans moi, surtout.

-Je pars pour la France demain, répéta-t-il en relevant la tête légèrement. On m'a proposé quelque chose que je ne peux pas refuser.  
-Et quoi ? Avais-je fait, accusateur.  
-Suivre un cursus de journalisme dans la fac sorcière de Paris, dit-il doucement. Avec rémunération, logement, tout ce qu'il faut.

Draco hésita à rester ou à repartir pour nous laisser seul. Théo ne fit pas attention à lui, il regardait à travers la fenêtre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, avais-je soufflé. Tu veux y faire quoi, là-bas ? Seul en plus !  
-Apprendre à devenir quelqu'un, avait-il cinglé avec le regard noir habituel, qui me fit me sentir tout petit. J'en ai marre d'être le profiteur de service, j'en ai marre de faire des trucs qui servent à rien... J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Partir de Londres. Voir une autre ville. Et d'autres gens.

Un Aveda Kedavra ne m'aurait pas fait aussi mal. D'autre gens. Sous-entendus quelqu'un capable de devenir son amant, son petit-ami, voir plus encore. Draco était reparti dans la cuisine.

-Pardon ? Avais-je fait, sous le choc, ressentant à la fois de la rage et de la peur.  
-Pitié Zab, ne me sort pas ton cinéma, je n'ai pas la force.  
-Cinéma de quoi ? Avais-je hurlé. Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser te casser dans un autre pays, seul, et dans cet état ? T'as craqué ?  
-Et quoi alors ? Explosa-t-il à son tour, me fusillant du regard. J'ai à te demander ton avis pour faire quoique ce soit ?

J'avais gardé un silence, furieux, puis j'avais fini par soupirer un vague non. Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Mais alors pourquoi dire qu'il m'aimait ? Qu'il regrettait de ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

-Je te trouve gonflé, avais-je grommelé, non sans lui lancer un regard noir, qu'il soutint avec dureté. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, j'ai failli te voir mourir, j'ai passé tout mon temps à veiller sur toi ! Et au final, tu es froid, distant, pendant des mois, avant de te casser à l'étranger sans même m'en parler.

Il avait été surpris, puis blessé, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-Tu l'as dit, j'ai faillis mourir, avait-il soufflé. Si je n'avais pas été certain de mourir, jamais je ne l'aurais dit.

J'avais simplement inspiré fortement, me retenant de chialer devant lui. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour un faible. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il me jetait. Pas maintenant qu'il était mal.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, avais-je dit, soit tu restes avec moi ici, soit tu te casses, et tu me retrouveras sur ta route avant même de penser que tu es loin de moi. Je ne vais pas te lâcher, Nott. Pas maintenant.

Il m'avait regardé avec un air étrange, comme s'il se retenait de réagir, en bien ou mal là était la question.

-Et quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit d'avoir ma vie ? Dit-il sombrement. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez donné ? J'ai envie de me poser loin de toi, de tes filles, loin de Malfoy, loin de tout ça...

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il était faible. D'un coup, ça m'apparut. Il avait beau crier, il avait beau frapper, il avait beau savoir se battre, il avait beau être Théodore Nott, il était faible. Faible à cause de moi. D'un coup, j'avais compris ce qu'il me reprochait. C'était si con. Si con que je m'en étais à peine aperçu.

-Tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres hein, avais-je soufflé en me massant les tempes. Tu ne peux pas taper une crise de jalousie mal placée, casser deux-trois assiettes et finir sous la couette...  
-Tu te fous de m–

J'avais interrompu sa phrase en posant ma main sur ses lèvres sans ménagement. J'étais contrarié, il le vit de suite. Ses yeux tempêtaient.

-Si c'était aussi simple, hein ? J'avais fait doucement. Prends tes aises. J'en ai rien à foutre. Je vois plus personne en dehors de toi depuis que l'histoire de la Salle sur Demande.

Un lourd silence se fit. Je soutins son regard surpris et perdu, néanmoins toujours méfiant. Je retirai ma main de sa bouche, il continua de me regarder avec incompréhension. Je le comprenais. Même moi, je n'y croirais pas si on me le disait. La vérité, c'était que n'importe quelle fille, plus plantureuse soit-elle, me ramenait sans cesse à lui. La couleur de ses yeux différente, la douceur de ses cheveux qui n'était pas la bonne, le toucher de sa peau pas assez doux, l'odeur de son savon qui ne me plaisait, le goût de sa langue sans saveur. Tout ça n'était pas lui. J'avais tenté d'oublier sa non-présence avec trois filles, sans succès, rien que de les regarder me donnait la nausée. Alors je m'étais résigné. Résigné à attendre patiemment le jour où je l'aurais à nouveau avec moi. _Jour bénit par Merlin_ , pensais-je.

* * *

Blaise regarda sa montre avec un air satisfait :

-Eh bien, il me semble que nous en avons fini ! Chantonna-t-il en voyant la psy absorbée par son récit.  
-Quoi ! Ah non ! Vous devez finir ! Vous êtes obligé ! Je tiens à savoir la suite !  
-Allons, allons, ria Blaise, la semaine prochaine ! C'est déjà notre dernière séance qui plus est... Il va enfin me foutre la paix !

La psy chercha dans son carnet voletant au-dessus de son épaule,, l'attrapant sans ménagement, ce qui eut l'air de contrarier sa plume à papote.

-Oh oui, effectivement, souffla-t-elle. Déjà notre dernière séance... Godric que le temps passe vite quand vous parler.

Blaise lui fit un sourire plein de dents :

-Sur ce, je vais pleurer dans les pantalons de mon mec, si je joue bien les victimes, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire la vaisselle de la semaine !

La psy lui lança un regard agacé, elle n'aimait pas bien qu'il utilise leurs séances comme excuse pour fuir ses responsabilités, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son patient était déjà parti, ragaillardi par la perspective de ne rien avoir à faire de sa semaine, à nouveau.

-Et je suis censée faire comment moi ? Gémit-elle. Je veux connaître la fin !

Elle vit Blaise haussé les épaules de dos, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte en sifflotant de manière guillerette. Elle maudit Salazar, puis se décida à prendre son prochain patient.

* * *

Et voilààà ! Déjà le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine... Le temps passe :o

Bonne semaine à toutes et tous, en espérant que ça va vous plaire la fin xD

Partira, partira pas, telle est la question ! Votre réponse ? :b


	7. Séance 7

**Salut tout le monde !**  
(désolée du léger retard, j'organise mon déménagement, et ça prend du temps...)

Voici donc la fin ! Je ne sais pas comment ça va être accueilli. Pour tout dire, moi, j'aime cette fin comme ça, c'est quelque chose que je trouve important dans ma vie (Oserais-je dire « la vie en général » ? Non je suis pas comme ça, je respecte les choix des autres.). Ouaisjesais, je fais du sentiment. La raison pour laquelle je dis cela, c'est que les personnes ayant lu cette fin (les gentils gens qui font que les phrases ont du sens et n'aient pas trop de fautes), l'ont accueillit avec un bilan... Mitigé. Les amateurs du genre, forcément, c'est une fin parfaite. Les autres, beaucoup moins. Mais bon, c'est comme ça.

J'estime qu'une (fan)fiction est la projection d'un auteur, que les personnages soient empruntés ou créés, et qu'en lisant, on en accepte les travers / les plaisirs / les déplaisirs / les morts / les vivants / etc. C'est pour cela que je ne changerais pas cette fin. Je mettrais éventuellement un WARNING dans le résumé, si vous trouvez ça utile.

(En relisant : ça fait un peu mélodramatique, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finit BIEN ! C'est juste que contrairement à d'habitude, le retour des premiers lecteurs étaient plutôt négatifs sur la toute fin (en gros l'annonce des dernières pages). Je préviens juste.)

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que l'avis de tous surplombera l'avis des premiers ! Dîtes moi si c'est le cas, ou pas. Qu'on ne dise pas que je ne demande pas les avis xD

* * *

La Psychomage regarda Blaise avec un mouvement de tête surpris ; il avait un cocar vieux d'une petite semaine sous l'œil droit. Mais il semblait aller bien, du moins en admirant le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, à l'œil ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air dégagé.  
-C'est entièrement de votre faute, ça ! Grogna Blaise en prenant la théière pour servir les tasses. Il m'a grillé à peine la porte passée. Et quand j'ai voulu m'expliquer, j'ai plus ou moins laissé échappé que j'avais légèrement disproportionné mon dépit de la semaine passée... Résultat, j'ai eut droit à une scène, et son poing dans la figure. Et cette horrible chose peut en témoigner (il montra le cocar sous son œil, la psy eut un air dégoûté.). J'ai dû faire toutes les corvées, les siennes et les miennes, durant la semaine, j'ai jamais été aussi mort de fatigue !  
-Vous l'avez bien cherché aussi, fit la psy avec un regard réprobateur.  
-Il a dit exactement la même chose, figurez-vous, maugréa Blaise avec un air renfrogné. Le pire là-dedans, ce n'est pas le cocar ou les corvées, c'est la monumentale grève de sexe qu'il a mise en place... Interdiction de voir, de toucher, même d'imaginer ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et comme je contrôle très mal ma libido, il m'a fichu sur le canapé par principe de précaution...

La Psychomage eut un rire, qui attira un regard noir du patient :

-C'est ça, moquez-vous, en attendant, je peux prendre mes clics et mes clacs sans vous raconter la suite ! On va voir qui s'est qui va se moquer de l'autre !  
-Oh non ! Continuez, ne faite pas attention à moi. J'ai eut une dure semaine aussi.

Blaise eut un air las, en se couchant sur le canapé :

-Donc, je venais de lui dire qu'il n'y avait que lui depuis la Salle sur Demande. Il avait du mal à le croire. J'avais pas envie de m'épancher sur le sujet. On avait gardé un silence de plomb, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Draco et Potter. On n'avait pas parlé de ça devant eux, Draco n'avait rien dit non plus. On est resté plusieurs heures, on parlait de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien si je me souviens bien... On était rentrés tard, un peu éméché pour ma part, à peine arrivés, il avait pris une potion pour dormir, et était allé se coucher. J'avais regardé les étoiles pendant de longues heures, la bouteille de Firewhiskey y était passée... Le lendemain, j'avais proposé de l'accompagner au Portoloin, son sac était grand et lourd, par un miracle digne de Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis, il avait accepté...

* * *

On avançait lentement, à cause de ses béquilles. Il allait faire chaud aujourd'hui, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et cognait fort sur nous. J'avais un peu peur qu'il attrape un coup de soleil, à cause de sa peau blafarde, due aux potions, et au fait qu'il n'était pas sorti pendant pas mal de temps, coincé dans son lit d'hôpital et à l'appartement. On était arrivé bien en avance, finalement. Une chose, en moi, me poussait à reprendre notre conversation, interrompue la veille – des relents d'alcool sans doute.

-Bon, ben, voilà, dit-il sans me regarder. Je pense que tu peux aller te coucher, je vais me débrouiller seul.

J'avais rit, il me regarda sans comprendre :

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser là, peut-être ? Dis-je avec aplomb. Et puis c'est sympa de se débarrasser de moi comme ça.  
-Je me débarrasse pas de toi. C'est juste que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.  
-La faute à qui...?

Ses yeux me lancèrent un regard noir, mais je sentis qu'il était tout aussi chamboulé et je-sais-pas-quoi-faire-quoi-dire que moi. Était-ce des adieux ou de simples aux revoirs ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je crois qu'une majeure partie de moi préférait ne pas savoir.

-C-C'était vrai, ce que tu as dit sur... Les filles ? Chuchota-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, en se mordant la lèvre doucement.  
-Bien sûr que oui, j'ai pas menti.

Il sembla à la fois surpris et mal à l'aise, ce que je ne manquai pas de lui faire remarquer.

-N-Non, c'est juste que... Je sais pas si tu te souviens, un jour, quand tu es venu dans la Salle sur Demande, avant de soigner Seamus, tu as dit que tu "mangeais du lion"...  
-C'est pour ça que tu me boudes ? Fis-je avec un air perplexe.  
-B-Ben disons que... Que ça m'a traversé l'esprit que... (Il était plutôt gêné, avant que son animosité ne se réveille soudainement :) Oh et puis merde, tu te tapais des filles même quand j'étais là, pourquoi j'aurais dû penser le contraire en étant absent !  
-Q-Quoi ? Attends t'es sérieux là ? Tu me fais la gueule pour une pauvre phrase pourrie ?  
-Elle illustre quoi ton image aussi ! Tu te tapes tes filles, tant mieux pour toi, mais ne me demandes pas de jouer les complaisants en acceptant ça ! Si je te vais pas, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait rester ensemble ! Si tenté qu'on l'ait été un jour !

J'étais soudainement sous le choc. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il interpréterait ça comme ça. Pas une seconde. C'était moi ou c'était de la jalousie très mal placée ?

-D-Donc tu rumines dans ton coin depuis ce jour-là ? Avais-je demandé timidement. Bon sang, c'est pas permis d'être aussi gavant...  
-Ferme là un peu ! Rugit-il en me menaçant du regard. Tu faisais des trucs avec moi, et t'allais directement chez une fille pour finir ! Tu crois que je dois en conclure quoi ?Alors arrête de mettre tout sur mon compte !

Je vis alors le problème – non, je ne suis pas long à la détente, et d'abord, je vous permets pas de commenter mon histoire ! - et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'en vouloir terriblement. Il avait mal compris.

-C-C'est parce que j'avais une furieuse envie de te... Enfin, tu vois quoi. J'étais nerveux de te demander ça, et d'un autre côté, j'avais peur que tu me demandes de me laisser prendre avant.

Il me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, il sembla alors se rendre compte que tout n'était peut-être pas aussi noir qu'il l'imaginait. Peut-être avait-il compris, ou peut être pas – la suite avait prouvé qu'il avait compris.

-C'est ça ton problème ? Fit-il avec un air choqué, et un ton de reproche. Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? J'aurais jamais exigé ça ! Surtout venant d'un connard d'hétéro coincé dans ton genre !  
-Oh, c'est bon, t'es pas le meilleur communiquant de l'année non plus à ce que je sache ! … Et puis franchement, avec toi, je sais jamais si je suis dans le bon ou dans le mauvais ! C'est d'un frustrant !

Il avait souri, un peu gêné, avant de passer à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux :

-Et arrête ça, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser quand tu le fais, avais-je grogné.

Il continua de plus belle, me lançant un regard mutin, jusqu'à ce que je l'embrasse pour le faire arrêter. C'était un baiser qui me fit sentir à quel point ça m'avait manqué. J'avais rapidement perdu ma main dans ses cheveux, le sentant frissonner de bien-être... Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, pendant longtemps, c'était fou comme d'un coup tout s'était envolé. Contrariétés, mauvaises interprétations, animosité. Plus rien ne semblait existé, à part lui et sa langue caressant la mienne.

On s'était séparé, un peu éméchés par ce baiser, avant qu'on croise nos yeux désireux et – oserais-je le dire – amoureux.

Le moment aurait pu durer longtemps, mais il le brisa rapidement – trop rapidement :

-Mais ça ne change rien à ma décision, souffla-t-il en baissant le regard douloureusement. Je pars.  
-Pardon ? J'avais fait sous le choc. A-Attends, on ne vient pas de se réconcilier ?  
-S-Si, mais... Mais je ne pars pas uniquement à cause de toi... Enfin disons que je... Un truc comme ça.  
-Alors pourquoi tu pars ?

Je le sentis se raidir brusquement. Il admira la pelouse pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, sans pour autant sembler plus atteint que cela :

-Tu sais je... J'ai toujours pensé que je... Qu'un jour, je serais quelqu'un. Enfin, je veux dire, plus qu'un mec qui dépend de son pote pour vivre. Mon père a commencé comme ça, amoureux d'un gars riche, il a jamais pensé à voir plus loin, à voir ce qu'il deviendrait le jour où il le ficherait dehors.  
-... Jamais je ferais ça, avais-je grogné. T'es chiant, mais je te foutrais jamais dehors.  
-Là n'est pas la question, continua-t-il avec un air gêné. Toi t'as ton fric, moi, je vis dessus, et j'aime pas bien ça. A-Avant, c'était plus simple... Je me disais que si jamais tu te désintéressais de moi, j'irais chez mon père, je ferais la pauvre victime, il résisterait pas longtemps. Mais maintenant... Maintenant qu'il est mort... Je sais plus bien où j'en suis. Si on rompt, il me reste quoi ? (il rit tragiquement), je peux même pas marcher dix minutes sans m'effondrer... Alors quand j'ai reçu la proposition... J'avais l'impression qu'on reconnaissait un truc bien en moi. J'ai un moyen de devenir quelqu'un Blaise.

Je le regardais, lui et son air perdu, avec l'horrible sentiment qu'il allait faire la pire connerie de sa vie. Loin qui plus était.

-... T'es gavant, avais-je soupiré, mal à l'aise. Tu ne percutes pas ? T'es déjà quelqu'un. T'es pas juste le mec qui sort avec Blaise Zabini. T'es le mec qui a sauvé les fesses de Finnigan. Un des suicidaires qui a soutenu Potter. Le mec qui fait que je me lève le matin. (J'avais gardé un petit silence avant de chuchoter :), laisse-toi juste le temps. T'as quoi ? Même pas dix-huit ans ? Pas d'ASPIC en poche ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux être de plus à ton âge...  
-J-Je ne sait pas, fit-il avec une voix remplie de larme. Je sais plus rien... Avant quand mon père faisait quelque chose, je savais si c'était bien ou mal. Mais là... Là je sais pas. Je sais pas si je fais la pire connerie de ma vie ou la plus belle...  
-Tu fais juste le con quoi, riais-je simplement. T'es pas obligé de partir aujourd'hui. Y a des Portoloins tous les jours... Et puis je... Je serais d'avis qu'on finisse notre septième année. Les ASPIC, tout ça...  
-T-Toi ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu veux retourner à Poudlard pour passer tes ASPIC ?  
-Ouais. Pis, tu vois, j'avais dans l'idée qu'on passe une année tranquille. Toi, moi, les cours, une année normale.

Il sembla surpris. Il envisagea alors l'impensable ; renoncer. Il n'avait jamais encore renoncé à rien dans sa vie, quand il prenait une décision, bonne ou mauvaise, c'était impossible de l'arrêter.

-Je vais avoir l'air con à revenir sur ma décision, gémit-il avec les larmes aux yeux. En plus, je reste pour toi, ça fait petit toutou soumis à son maître...  
-T'as qu'à voir ça comme le maître qui n'abandonne pas son petit toutou, ça va mieux marcher.

Il me regarda longuement, cherchant je-ne-savais-quoi sur mon visage. J'avais royalement ignoré ses yeux qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait fini par s'approcher de moi, difficilement, et s'était réfugié dans mes bras.

-Empêche-moi de faire une connerie, supplia-t-il avec la voix aigüe remplie de larme.

J'avais ramené mon bras sur lui, perdant ma main dans ses cheveux, que je caressais doucement, sentant qu'il était en proie au vrai pire choix de sa vie ; tout plaquer pour tenter sa chance seul ailleurs, ou rester et attendre qu'on lui laisse le temps de saisir sa chance, avec moi à ses côtés.

-Tu te demmerdes avec tes choix, avais-je rigolé avec un ton néanmoins sérieux (mes paroles le firent s'éloigner de moi brusquement). Je tiens trop à mes roupignols pour t'imposer ton choix... Et je te sens bien me reprocher d'avoir joué les charmeurs pour que tu restes.  
-C'est ce que tu fais, ria t-il en essuyant ses yeux avec sa main. C'est pathétique... Je suis tellement pathétique...  
-On verra dans quelques années, qui sera le pathétique, avais-je soufflé en l'attirant dans mes bras. En attendant ton Portoloin vient de partir, comme c'est dommage.

Il frappa mon ventre sans ménagement, avant de me souffler un "je sais" à l'oreille. On s'était embrassé doucement, encore, puis on était rentré à l'appartement rapidement.

* * *

-C'est tellement beau ! Dit la psy en se mouchant, après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

Blaise la regarda avec un air peu engageant, voir même un peu dégoûté – il avait toujours haï les filles qui pleuraient. Il songea qu'avec Théo, c'était différent, parce que lui, quand il pleurait, il avait un petit truc qui le rendait fort quand même. Peut-être parce qu'il fait flipper en temps normal, constata-t-il sombrement.

-Bon, vous comptez chialer encore longtemps ? Grogna Blaise. Non parce que j'ai pas des masses envie de revenir la semaine prochaine pour vous raconter la suite ! J'ai d'autres hippogriffes à battre !  
-Oui, oui pardon. Reprenez !  
-Donc bon, renoncement à la France à la dernière minute, puis on est rentrés à l'appart' rapidement – bizarrement il avait moins de mal à marcher, le petit vicieux ! Surtout ne lui dite pas que j'ai dit ça sur ce ton-là, sinon je suis bon pour le caveau familial...  
-Oh oui, tiens, votre mère, dans tout ça ?  
-La vieille ? Ah... Ben forcément, vous voulez tout savoir avant que je n'y arrive ! On vous apprend pas la patience les gryffis ! (Elle sembla surprise qu'il sache cela :), oh c'est bon, on connait personne qui jure par Godric en dehors des gryffondors ! Ou alors c'est sévèrement atteint là-dedans ! Je peux reprendre ? (elle hocha la tête avec un air un peu indécis), soit, donc, appartement. Plus précisément la chambre. Laissez-moi vous émoustillée un peu...

* * *

On était à peine entrés qu'il était allé dans la chambre. Je l'avais suivi, j'avais vu la petite lueur dans ses yeux, celles qui promettait mille et une tortures absolument divines... Il se coucha sur le lit lentement, son corps était douloureux, ça se voyait, pourtant, il avait l'air décidé à aller jusqu'au bout malgré la douleur.

-J-J'ai trop mal pour... Me déshabiller.

Il était mal à l'aise, mais j'avais juste mis un genou à terre pour lui enlever son t-shirt, puis sa ceinture, son jean, avant de me relever pour faire pareil avec moi. Il avait pris les devants avec ma ceinture, d'un coup, j'étais très excité par tout ça. Il descendit mon boxer trop rapidement, je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être encore puceau, c'était terrible, et le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise. Il donna des coups francs sur ma verge déjà un peu dure, avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent mon gland :

-Merde, je gémissais en sentant mes reins se réveiller.

Il rajouta sa main sur mes bourses, prenant ma verge dans sa bouche, tentant d'aller le plus loin possible. Il fit des allées et venues franches et rapides, prenant de temps à autre ma verge entièrement.

N'y tenant plus, j'enlevais mon jean de mes chevilles, donnant des coups de main sur mon sexe. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une lueur coquine, à laquelle je ne résisterais sans doute pas longtemps. Il avait tendu ses bras vers moi, les resserrant sur ma nuque, avant de chuchoter à mes oreilles :

-Va falloir donner de ta personne, j'arrive pas à bouger... Je veux que tu me prennes... Oh oui Blaise, prends-moi...

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, j'avais soulevé son corps doucement, pour l'aider à s'allonger un peu mieux. J'avais enlevé son boxer doucement, caressant ses jambes par la même occasion. Il poussa un soupir, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la douleur ou de l'excitation. J'avais peur de lui faire mal.  
Son sexe était durci légèrement, je l'avais pris dans ma main, imprimant des mouvements, avant de prendre son gland dans ma bouche. Je savais que ça le rendait fou quand je faisais ça – c'était devenu un grand classique, bien que je n'était pas fan de la routine, celle-ci me satisfaisait grandement.

-B-Blaise, gémit-il en perdant sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'avoue que quand il gémit mon prénom comme ça, ça m'excite vraiment beaucoup. Les autres, quand elles faisaient ça, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid – bon, peut être que je me sentais puissant à les mettre dans des états pareils. Mais lui, c'était différent. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je le voie comme ça, prendre du plaisir avec le sexe, c'était encore quelque chose qui le rendait nerveux. J'étais plus sensible avec lui que les autres, peut-être.

Je m'étais mis à jouer avec ses bourses, il soufflait de plaisir, les yeux perdus dans un vague nuage, sa main caressant mes cheveux en rythme. J'avais appris à apprécier ça, au début, je devais avouer que ça m'avait gêné – j'avais l'impression que c'était une sorte de geste de domination, quelque chose dans le genre – mais au bout d'un moment, à force qu'il le fasse, j'avais commencé à penser que c'était juste un moyen de partager le plaisir que je lui procurais. Du moins, c'était ce que je me disais.

J'avais laissé son sexe, montant sur lui prudemment, il m'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux assombris par le désir, cet air grave et appréhendant un peu la suite, j'avais juste prit possession de ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, je sentis ses mains s'aventurer vers mon sexe. L'un caressait ma verge, l'autre titillait mes bourses. Il avait toujours été bon pour faire plusieurs choses en même temps, c'était divin de sentir ses caresses de la sorte.

Quand je ne tins plus, j'avais admiré son état, ça l'avait tellement gêné que ses bras s'étaient retrouver sur son visage. J'avais parcouru son torse en long, avant que mes lèvres n'atterrirent sur les siennes.

-On peut encore arrêter là, j'avais soupiré à son oreille.  
-Fais-le, ou c'est moi qui te prends, avait-il ordonné.

J'avais souri, puis avait commencé à titiller son endroit intime avec mes doigts – je savais que c'était sa première fois, que ça allait être intense, et qu'il allait sans doute se sentir mal, pendant et après. Oh, je ne comparais pas avec les filles, mais je savais que s'il n'avait encore laissé personne le toucher là, c'était pour de très bonnes raisons. Il n'avait pas réellement peur de la douleur, mais peur du plaisir qu'il allait prendre. C'était normal. Son père vendait ses charmes au premier venu qui lâchait un peu d'argent. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il l'avait vu faire, il l'avait vu prendre du plaisir pendant ses actes rémunérés, et lui, il s'interdisait depuis toujours de lui ressembler un jour.

J'avais fini par introduire mes doigts en lui, il avait légèrement grimacé sous le coup de l'intrusion, je ne savais pas si c'était par gêne physique ou mentale, mais il avait fini par se détendre. J'avais bougé, il s'était légèrement cambré. Quand je fus à peu près sûr qu'il était assez détendu, j'avais repris position sur lui, j'avais perdu ma main dans ses cheveux, il avait gémi dans les aigüe, ça m'avait fait sourire. Puis je m'étais enfoncé en lui. Doucement. J'avais décidé de prendre un maximum de précautions – alors que franchement dit, ce n'était pas mon genre, il s'en était rendu compte par la suite. Il avait une expression étrange, mais trouva vite le chemin de mes lèvres, on s'embrassa fougueusement, comme une sorte de combat buccale, un autre truc routinier que j'apprécie toujours autant d'ailleurs.  
Puis j'avais bougé. Il avait gémi, stoppant d'un coup tout mouvement, luttant sans doute intérieurement pour ne pas flancher.

-Détends-toi, avais-je simplement soufflé en prenant possession de son cou avec mes lèvres.

Ça avait eut l'air de calmer son esprit embrouillé, j'avais continué de bouger lentement – bon, j'avoue volontiers que j'ai rarement eut quelqu'un d'aussi étroit, ce qui était d'autant plus compliqué de réprimer l'envie furieuse que j'avais d'y aller franchement.

-T'es gavant, avait-il soupiré. Vas-y... J'en peux plus d'attendre...

J'avais commencé à accélérer un peu la cadence, sentant que tout avait l'air de se réveiller en lui. C'était comme si d'un coup, il avait tout oublié. Plus j'accélérais, plus il gémissait. Il ne se retenait pas. Pourtant, je lisais qu'il était en plein malaise intérieur. J'avais buté contre sa prostate, le faisant hurler, j'avais recommencé deux-trois fois, puis il s'était complètement lâché. Dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais son sperme sur mon ventre, j'entendais sa voix m'encourager à y aller encore et encore – n'allez pas croire qu'il s'agissait de supplication, c'étaient des ordres, on ne pouvait plus formels. Ses ongles se perdirent sur mon dos sans ménagement – d'un coup j'avais compris pourquoi il avait été couvert de griffures quand il avait cassé avec Malfoy. J'avais donné des coups de reins plus forts, plus violents, puis j'étais venu en lui dans un râle rauque, sous ses gémissements.

Transpirant et essoufflé, je n'en avais, en revanche, pas assez eut. Oui, j'avais retenu la plupart de mes envies, et franchement, il était très excitant comme ça. Je crois qu'il avait compris. Il passa ses bras autour de ma tête, se réfugiant contre mon torse, avant de monter ses lèvres à mon oreille :

-T'es gavant, susurra-t-il, mais je t'aime...

J'avais senti mon estomac faire un bond, complètement paralysé de l'extérieur, alors qu'il mordillait mon oreille avec ferveur. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, pour compléter le tableau. Mais la vérité, c'était que je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je savais, par expérience, que quand on disait cela à une fille, tout devenait très compliqué. J'avais utilisé ça une ou deux fois, et je crois que jamais plus je ne serais capable de dire ça. Mes couilles se souvenaient encore des coups qu'elles avaient reçues.

* * *

Blaise écarquilla les yeux brusquement regardant le plafond vaguement – il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais dit à son petit-ami qu'il l'aimait. Est-ce que c'était ça le problème, dans le fond ? Il doute de toi mon vieux, souffla une voix dans sa tête. C'était stupide. Il le savait. Mais en même temps, lui non plus n'avait jamais vraiment entendu ce genre de chose – son père n'avait été démonstratif qu'envers ses clients. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin, à ce stade de sa vie et de leur relation, d'enfin entendre ça de sa bouche. Je t'aime.

Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de le demander. Mais d'un autre côté, Blaise songea que Théo lui-même devait ne pas savoir comment agir face à cela. Hors de question de quémander, sans doute, et Blaise ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui – quelle valeur aurait un "je t'aime" dit après une dispute pour qu'il le dise ? Pas grand chose.

-Salazar, souffla-t-il avant de se relever brusquement. Je viens de comprendre ce qui cloche.  
-Mais attendez ! Fit la psy, reprenant conscience, un filet de bave commençant à se former au coin de ses lèvres. Vous êtes à peine arrivé... Il reste une heure trente ! Et vous n'avez pas fini !  
-... Non mais vous êtes collante, dans le genre, vous ! Maugréa Blaise en se réinstallant.

Il était nerveux, il avait envie de se retrouver face à Théo, et enfin lui dire ses quelques mots, comme si leurs vies dépendaient de ça plus que de devoir respirer. Son corps tout entier trahissait sa nervosité, ce qui chamboula peu la psy.

-On a baisé toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre sur le lit comme une loque sans vie, dit-il précipitamment. Après on est retournés à Poudlard, il a eut ses ASPIC avec mention spéciale du jury – non il n'est pas passé sous la table comme Draco l'a soupçonné... Il a fait ses études de journalisme à Londres, il travaille à la Gazette depuis qu'il a fini. Pour ne rien arrangé, il bosse avec Malfoy, et ça lui arrive de minauder avec Finnigan pour quelques infos, je vous jure que parfois, je me demande pourquoi je ne leur casse pas la gueule à ses deux-là.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que ses deux cons ont tendance à le rendre bestial au lit, je vous jure, vous devriez le voir quand il rentre... Il me saute dessus littéralement. C'est son petit côté traumatisé... Dès qu'il dragouille un peu, ça finit toujours par une nuit torride.  
-... Et vous êtes jaloux de ça ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, semblant comprendre quelque chose de crucial. Peut-être que Théo ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était sans doute comme leur première "vraie" fois, de la gêne et de la frustration à évacuer, et c'était à lui qu'il offrait ça. Bon, en fait, Théo le dominait largement pendant leurs ébats, qu'il soit docile ou non d'ailleurs. Malfoy et Finnigan réveillaient son instinct bestial, et c'était sur lui qu'il se déchargeait, visiblement.

-Quel con, souffla-t-il, non mais quel con... Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
-Remarqué quoi ?

Blaise ne répondit pas – et ne répondit jamais – se contentant de passer sa cape avec une mine réjouie et pensive.

-Bon, ben, je pense qu'on en a fini, chantonna-t-il.

La psy lui serra la main, lui glissant sa carte au passage, carte que Blaise regarda avec un air intrigué :

-Vous devriez m'envoyer votre ami, précisa-t-elle, il a l'air d'en avoir autant besoin que vous.  
-Vous déconnez ? Même si je menace de me tuer, il ne mettra pas un pied ici.  
Blaise se mit à rire en quittant la pièce, ce qui rendit la Psychomage assez perplexe, elle songea que ce n'était peut être pas Blaise le plus atteint – bien qu'elle avait pensé qu'il le soit à un point de non-retour à la fin de leur première séance. Que peut être, c'était même une thérapie de couple qu'il fallait qu'ils aient tous les deux... Puis son patient suivant entra, elle émit un gémissement plaintif, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

* * *

Blaise entra dans son appartement avec un grand sourire. Il se débarrassa de sa cape, de ses chaussures – Théo lui reprochait toujours de les garder, mais il fit un effort aujourd'hui – avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, où le brun était occupé à faire le repas de midi.

Il ne l'entendit pas arriver, et sursauta quand il sentit les bras de Blaise l'entourer :

-T'es con, souffla-t-il, la main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait peur...  
-Voilà pourquoi je te dis que je devrais garder mes pompes à l'intérieur, ricana Blaise en le sentant se tourner pour lui faire face.  
-C'est ça, fit-il avec un air perplexe. Au moins, t'as l'air d'avoir bien fini avec la psy.  
-Ouais, je crois, dit-il en l'embrassant – baiser qui s'approfondit rapidement.

Il retrouva, une minute plus tard, ses yeux bleus agités d'une sorte de d'indécision appréhendant la suite des événement :

-Ca va pas ? Demanda Blaise, un peu perplexe.  
-Ben en fait je... Commença Théo en s'éloignant un peu de lui. J'ai un truc à te dire, sauf que je sais pas du tout comment tu vas réagir.  
-Ah... Ça peut attendre deux minutes ? Non parce que j'ai un truc que je dois absolument te dire moi aussi. Et je ne voudrais pas attendre.

Théo lui lança un regard surpris, avant de hausser les épaules, un peu perplexe, mais très curieux de savoir ce que Blaise avait de si important et urgent à lui dire. Sortant de chez la psy, il s'attendait à tout.

-V-Voilà, en fait, je me suis rendu compte que... Que je t'avais jamais dit à quel point tu comptais pour moi. (Théo écarquilla les yeux au maximum, ce qui fit dévier le regard de Blaise :), o-ouais tu sais... Quand tu dis que tu m'aimes tous les jours, tout ça, je te l'ai jamais dit moi... Et je... Enfin, je sais pas si c'est ça que tu me reproches, mais je pense que je te le dois quand même, rien que pour être resté avec moi à la place de partir en France...

Sa main prit sa joue doucement, l'attirant dans ses bras, alors que d'une voix prise par l'émotion, Blaise glissa à son oreille quelques mots qui changèrent à jamais sa vision de la chose :

-Je t'aime merde...

Il sentit Théo s'éloigner un peu de lui, les yeux écarquillés, des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir :

-Oh merde, jura-t-il avec la main sur la bouche, dans une expression d'horreur qui mit Blaise mal à l'aise. Non ! Non c'est pas ça ! Se reprit-il maladroitement. En fait, je... Oh Merlin...  
-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Trancha Blaise avec un air dur.

Théo lui lança un regard apeuré, il ne savait pas du tout comment Blaise allait prendre la chose qu'il avait à lui dire. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, tous les deux. Il ne savait pas ce que Blaise voulait – déjà, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et apeuré, tu crois que je vais rompre ou quoi ? Se demanda Théo avec une pointe de fierté mal placée – dont Blaise était le spécialiste à ses yeux.  
-T-Tu te souviens le jour où ta mère ne voulait pas me voir au Manoir, avant que vous soyez en froid ? Murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Blaise.  
-Oui, et alors ? Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence reflexif.  
-Tu lui avais dit qu'au moins en couchant avec moi, je n'avais pas de chance de tomber enceinte, continua Théo, appréhendant la réaction.  
-Euh... Ouais, j'ai dû dire ça...  
-Depuis quelque temps, tu me tapes sur le système méchamment, alors que tu n'as pas forcément fait plus le con que d'habitude. Les Médicomages m'ont dit que c'était la fautes aux hormones, si je ne supportait plus grand-chose.

-Pardon ?

Un lourd silence prit la pièce, Théo n'osait pas regarder Blaise dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais effleuré le sujet, et il était en train de se demander si l'amener aussi abruptement était la bonne solution. Peut-être qu'en laissant deux-trois indices dans l'appartement, en sous-entendant la chose sous la couette avant d'aller se coucher, peut-être que ça serait mieux passer. Mais il était incapable de garder ça pour lui plus longtemps. Il était trop chamboulé par la nouvelle pour ne pas se trahir d'ici la fin de la journée, alors autant prendre les devants, histoire que Blaise ne lui reproche pas de ne rien partager émotionnellement avec lui.

-Je le sais depuis ce matin, continua-t-il en caressant son ventre doucement, alors que Blaise le regardait faire avec un air abruti, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle

Il nota alors que son ventre avait l'air d'avoir grossi. Théo ne grossissait jamais vraiment beaucoup, bien qu'il ingurgite des quantités de nourriture assez indécentes à chaque repas, et grignotait entre eux sans se gêner.

-ça fait presque trois mois, gémit-il en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de tomber sur sa joue. Honnêtement, je sais pas comment c'est arrivé... Les Médicomages pensent que c'est le traitement que je prend pour mon genou... Comme j'ai changé... Un effet secondaire.

Ses mots étaient hachés sous le coup de l'émotion, Blaise ne pouvait décidément pas croire ça. Comment ça aurait pu être possible d'imaginer ça ? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants – en dehors de ceux de leurs amis, et il avait semblé à Blaise que Théo n'en avait jamais eut l'idée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait supposé de son silence sur le sujet.

-On va avoir un bébé, souffla le métis doucement, prenant son petit-ami dans ses bras. Salazar, je vais être papa !

Théo était un peu surpris de sa réaction. En fait, il imaginait mal Blaise réagir bien à ce genre de nouvelle. Déjà parce qu'il ne semblait pas plus attiré que ça par un enfant, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père. Théo l'imaginait mal sauter de joie en endossant autant de responsabilités d'un coup.

Il sentit Blaise toucher son ventre doucement, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, qui le troubla au plus haut point.

-A-Alors tu veux le garder ? Demanda-t-il avec prudence, attirant le regard outré de Blaise, qui n'avait pas osé imaginer une seconde se séparer du mini-Zabini qui grandissait dans son ventre.  
-Bien sûr que oui ! S'outra-t-il. P-Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en débarrasser ?  
-Non, pas vraiment, finit par souffler Théo après deux secondes à le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est juste que... Que je t'imaginais mal prendre ça aussi bien... On en a jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux.  
-Je pensai que tu n'en voulais pas, dit-il franchement.  
-Je pensai que tu n'en voulais pas non plus, ria Théodore après une seconde de flottement.

Il sentit Blaise le prendre dans ses bras doucement, il se sentit d'un coup l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il avait l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, il allait être papa – et serait à jamais lié avec eux. Il se sentait, pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, complètement bien. Il n'avait plus peur de rien. Plus peur qu'il parte pour quelqu'un de moins énervant, plus peur qu'il reste par dépit, plus peur de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. C'était finit tout ça.

-J'espère que ce sera une fille, dit Blaise après un baiser passionné.  
-Une fille ? S'étonna Théo. Oui, pourquoi pas... Tu serais tout indiqué pour son éducation sexuelle.  
-Tout de suite, ria Blaise en le serrant contre lui. Tu crois quoi ? J'aurais l'occasion de jouer les gros durs pas commodes et le papa jaloux à souhait, avec une fille...

Théo avait simplement rit. Un doux rire qui rendit Blaise heureux. Bon, et puis la satisfaction de savoir que son petit-ami allait enfler comme une baleine, et aurait à tout jamais la responsabilité de leur enfant sur le dos, ce qui refroidirait d'éventuels dragueurs à deux noises, ça le rendait aussi très heureux.

C'était son Théo. Qui portait son enfant. Et c'était là tout ce qu'il y avait à dire à leur propos.

 **\- Fin -**

* * *

Et donc voilà ! La fin du dernier chapitre !

Je tenais à remercier (je ne l'ai pas encore fait, hontàmoi) les correcteurs de fautes et rectificateurs de termes, qui donnent du sens aux phrases parfois bancales – voir incompréhensibles – et qui me font des retours honnêtes et sincères sur ce qu'il se passe dans ses chapitres. Souvent, ça passe, parfois, ça casse, mais je vous aime quand même !

Ensuite, un gros **_MERCI_** aux revieweurs/euses qui ont prit quelques minutes pour laisser un petit avis sur un chapitre, ou plusieurs. C'est toujours encourageant, surtout quand c'est positif !

Et pour finir, je vous annonce qu'une nouvelle fanfiction est en cours de relecture/réécriture, je ne peux malheureusement pas donner de date précise, mais ça viendra. Elle traitera d'un couple **_TROP PEU_** représenté – yaoi, évidemment – qui me plaît assez bien dans le genre. Un couple mixte Serpentard / Gryffondor, avec des couples de second plan un peu plus mis en avant. (je vous laisse mijoter!), pour les plus téméraires, soumettez vos propositions :b

Voilàvoilà ! À la prochaine ! Et bonne fin Août à toutes et tous !


End file.
